L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Ciò che vide fu solo un foro. Un foro che ora divideva lei e suo padre nella foto alla sua laurea in medicina; l'ultima foto che avevano insieme. Vide il foro di quel fantomatico proiettile per cui lei era corsa giù per le scale, preoccupata. Preoccupata per Sherlock. - Seguito di "The third brother" -
1. Selrock Hommles

**Nota autore: **Per prima cosa, salve a tutte/i! ^^

Sono tornata (per vostra fortuna o sfortuna) con il seguito di "The third brother".

Ed ora, come al solito, una mia premessa biblica che siete liberi di ignorare.

Ho deciso di continuare questa storia, a differenza dei miei racconti precedenti, perché i tempi ed i cambiamenti dei personaggi, questa volta, sono stati lenti e più fedeli a quelli della BBC (o almeno credo!). Per quanto io sia legata alla mia prima ff ed a "Perché non provi Sherlock?", entrambe hanno un finale preciso che non vorrei travalicare perché il rischio dell'OOC sarebbe veramente alto e non voglio rovinare un bel ricordo che quelle storie hanno lasciato in me e nelle persone che le hanno seguite. La storia di Sherry, al contrario, è stata meno "violenta" verso l'IC dei personaggi, soprattutto per quanto riguarda Sherlock e Molly, ed ho ancora un margine per scrivere altro e completare l'insoluto rimasto dopo la fine. Questo non elimina il fattore "ma sei sicura? Guarda che sta venendo una schifezza? Ma dai, è irreale? Vergognati!" che mi urla contro la mia anima critica/paranoica.

Al termine di questo discorso prolisso e per certi versi illogico, cosa intendo dire: spero che questa storia non sia una schifezza e che riesca a mantenere lo stesso interesse/affetto della prima storia. ^^

Ma ora, basta blaterare e, come al solito, a voi l'ardua sentenza! Mi raccomando, criticate!

A presto,

Anne ^^

Ps: Per chi non avesse letto la storia precedente e non ne abbia voglia, la trama base è: il terzo fratello nominato da Mycroft durante l'ultima puntata della terza stagione, in realtà, è una donna di nome Sherrinford (anche se lei preferisce esser chiamata Sherry) ed è mediana dei due Holmes. Ha passato gli ultimi 16 anni della sua vita in un ospedale psichiatrico, non perché sia realmente pazza ma perché così facendo si è salvata dalla pena di morte. Del suo passato si sa che si è innamorata e fidata di un uomo sbagliato e che per colpa di questo fantomatico uomo è stata accusata di alto tradimento. E' molto legata ad entrambi i fratelli, anche se ha un affetto speciale per il "piccolo di casa" ed è preoccupata dell'incapacità dei due Holmes di rapportarsi sentimentalmente con gli altri. Alla fine di "The Third Brother" lascia in fretta e furia casa Holmes, doveva aveva trascorso il natale insieme alla sua famiglia, ai Watson e a Molly, per un non specificato problema…

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

**Selrock Hommles**

Molly Hooper era seduta da almeno un'ora in un angolo di quella grande sala.

Era eccezionalmente truccata, eccezionalmente elegante ed eccezionalmente triste. Le unghie laccate intente a strappare in pezzi minuscoli un tovagliolo di carta rosso, le labbra, con ormai solo un'ombra del rossetto che aveva messo, erano inespressive e gli occhi lanciavano sguardi al cellulare poggiato accanto a sé che tuttavia non reagiva. Non si aspettava grandi cose ma almeno la risposta agli auguri di buon anno, si.

Il telefono vibrò e lo sguardo della patologa si illuminò.

To Molly Hooper:

Buon anno cara.

Un abbraccio,

Mr &amp; Mrs Holmes

Nonostante la delusione per il mittente differente dallo sperato, la patologa accennò un sorriso ed iniziò a rispondere al messaggio.

Una donna, chiaramente alticcia, si buttò, più che sedersi, sulla sedia di fianco alla sua. Molly le lanciò uno sguardo fugace prima di tornare a dare attenzione al proprio telefono. L'altra si avvicinò maggiormente facendo stridere le gambe della sedia sul pavimento di marmo. La patologa sospirò pesantemente.

«Si, Meena*?»

La donna guardò prima l'amica e poi il telefono.

«E' lui?» Il fiato alcolico non sfuggì alla patologa che inviò il messaggio e la guardò con disapprovazione.

«Credo sia ora di andare!»

Meena si alzò con aria innervosita.

«No! E' ancora presto e poi tu hai passato gran parte della serata seduta qui senza interagire con nessuno.»

Molly mise il telefono nella borsa, e si alzò lentamente.

«Meena, io domani devo lavorare e anche tu.»

La donna sbuffò annoiata ma poi le si avvicinò con fare speranzoso.

«Ma, almeno, ti interessa qualcuno degli uomini che ti ho fatto conoscere?»

Molly sbatté le palpebre con fare dubbioso. In realtà le aveva presentato qualsiasi tipologia di uomo single presente: cinquantenni depravati ("è un uomo stabile, Molly!"), trentenni depressi ("sai, è un intellettuale…molto introverso…affascinante, no?!"), avvocati sovraeccitati, con la cravatta e l'abito a righe anche a capodanno ("Soldi, Molly!...Tanti, tantissimi soldi!").

La patologa scosse amaramente la testa e spostò la sedia incamminandosi verso l'uscita.

«Forza andiamo, io intanto chiamo un taxi.»

* * *

Non appena l'auto si fu accostata di fronte al suo palazzo Molly scese rapidamente e stava per salutare l'amica quando quest'ultima la seguì uscendo con decisamente poca eleganza dal taxi. La patologa corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Che stai facendo? Abiti a tre isolati da qui.»

La donna rise traballando sui tacchi e poi le si avvicinò con occhi sbarrati ed aria divertita. La voce che avrebbe dovuto essere un sussurro per le sue orecchie alticce si propagò fino ad arrivare all'autista.

«Lo sooooo. Pensavo di dormire da te. E' che non ho più soldi e non vorrei che quel grassone mi facesse problemi.»

L'uomo si voltò con aria irata in direzione delle due donne. Molly lo guardò con un sorriso nervoso e imbarazzato e tacitò l'amica.

«Va bene, va bene.»

La patologa pagò l'autista scusandosi ma tutto ciò che ebbe in cambio fu un grugnito nervoso e il motore dell'auto che partiva rapidamente.

Molly Hooper alzò gli occhi a guardare il cielo nero. Da lì non si vedeva neanche una stella.

Un tonfo sordo alle sue spalle la fece voltare di scatto. L'amica era rovinosamente caduta a terra mentre tentava di salire i gradini che portavano al portone.

La patologa espirò profondamente prima di correre in suo aiuto. Come inizio dell'anno era a dir poco pessimo!

* * *

«Che stronzo!»

«Meena! Smettila di urlare o sveglierai tutti!»

«E' capodanno, nessuno dorme a capodanno, tutti sono felici a capodanno, tutti sono gentili a capodanno. Tutti tranne quel pomposo Selrock Hommles!»

La patologa alzò gli occhi al cielo. Stava faticosamente aiutando l'amica a salire le rampe di scale che portavano al suo appartamento e, a quanto pare, la donna non aveva avuto idea migliore che affrontare la vita sentimentale della patologa urlandola nelle tromba delle scale.

«Meena, si chiama Sherlock Holmes e ora, per favore, potresti abbassare il volume della voce.»

La donna sbuffò sonoramente.

«Non mi importa come si chiama, so solo che è uno stronzo. Non ti ha risposto per capodanno: è un segno rivelatore.»

La patologa si fermò un attimo prima di riprendere a salire le scale. Un po' per la fatica del sostenere l'amica un po' per capire che cosa intendesse dire.

«Segno rivelatore di cosa?»

Meena spalancò gli occhi come a sottolineare qualcosa di ovvio.

«Di stronzaggine, è evidente!» La patologa sorrise e riprese a salire le scale. «Ammettilo Molly è così. Prima passi il natale a casa dei suoi genitori, cioè capisci a casa dei suoi, e poi non ti risponde neanche…»

Molly si era bloccata. La voce dell'amica era diventata un sottofondo lieve che ronzava nelle sue orecchie disattente.

C'erano delle gocce di sangue! Sugli scalini di fronte a loro c'erano delle gocce di sangue.

Meena smise di parlare non appena percepì il disinteresse dell'amica e ne seguì lo sguardo. Si sentì trascinare dalla patologa per i gradini che li separavano dal pianerottolo.

Le gocce aumentavano sino a raggiungere una figura che dava loro le spalle. Appoggiata con una spalla alla porta di casa sua, si voltò non appena percepì lo sguardo delle due donne.

Molly sorrise istintivamente ma ben presto capì che qualcosa non andava.

«Ciao Molly. Perdona l'invadenza ma non potevo che venire qui.»

Molly vide quell'ammasso di vestiti scuri iniziare ad accasciarsi lentamente ed istintivamente le corse incontro urlando un preoccupatissimo "Sherry!".

* * *

Aveva sempre saputo che lavoro facesse Molly ed ormai si era decisamente abituata all'idea ma un conto era la teoria ed un conto la pratica. Certo, quella donna che Molly aveva fatto sdraiare sul tavolo di cucina non era un cadavere ma non ci voleva un genio per capire che se avesse continuato a sanguinare a quel modo lo sarebbe presto diventata.

«Meena, aiutami!»

La donna si riscosse alla voce perentoria dell'amica. Molly aveva un tono perentorio, quindi? Non glielo aveva mai sentito usare.

Si avvicinò lentamente al tavolo osservando quella donna che vi era distesa sopra a pancia in giù. Gli occhi chiari della Holmes si posarono su di lei ed accennarono un sorriso.

La patologa rientrò nella stanza con tutto il necessario per la medicazione e notò lo sguardo imbarazzato dell'amica.

«Meena, Sherry.»

«No, grazie»

Molly e Sherrinford si guardarono per poi guardare con aria interrogativa la donna. Lei si strinse nelle spalle.

«Beh, cosa c'è?! Sono già abbastanza sbronza, se prendo pure uno cherry stai pur certa che non ti sarò di alcun aiuto!»

Molly scoppio a ridere seguita dalla bella Holmes che tuttavia si bloccò emettendo un suono basso. La patologa si ricompose immediatamente e scoprì la ferita che la donna aveva precedentemente bendato.

Un taglio non particolarmente profondo ma netto e preciso le deturpava parte della schiena. Meena si avvicinò osservando con vivo raccapricciò la scena ed emettendo un sibilo basso per accompagnare il lento scoprire della ferita.

La patologa guardò attentamente il tutto ed iniziò a disinfettare con cura e delicatezza il taglio.

«Non è profonda ma deve comunque essere ricucita. Dobbiamo portarti in ospedale.»

Sherry voltò la testa, le braccia incrociate sotto di essa.

«No Molly, non posso.» La patologa arcuò le sopracciglia con fare interrogativo e la donna sospirò. «Diciamo che avendo "contrattato" la mia uscita da tu sai dove, non sono proprio regolare, ecco.»

Meena guardò Molly con un'espressione sorpresa e confusa. Ma di che stavano parlando?!

La patologa lanciò un'occhiata alla ferita e poi tornò a guardare la sua paziente.

«Non ho l'anestetico.»

«Non preoccuparti. Ho un'alta soglia del dolore.»

«Non lavoro su persone vive da anni.»

«Hai sicuramente più esperienza di taglio e cucito tu che un dottorino qualsiasi di pronto soccorso.»

Molly era ancora incerta.

«Chiamo John!»

Sherry la guardò con aria vagamente spaventata.

«No! Sherlock non deve sapere che sono qui e John non saprebbe tenere il segreto.»

Meena aggrottò le sopracciglia: che ruolo aveva quello stronzo in tutta quella storia?

«Pensi veramente che non lo chiamerò non appena avrò finito?»

Sherry la guardò con malizia.

«Quindi stai ammettendo che mi ricucirai, Dottoressa Hooper?»

La patologa la guardò con finto rimproverò e portò la sua attenzione alla ferita.

«Meena, reggi il filo e tampona dove ti indico.»

La donna ingoiò sonoramente ma, presa un'espressione decisa, si accostò completamente al tavolo per aiutare l'amica.

Molly stava per iniziare a lavorare quando si bloccò.

«Sei sicura che non vuoi nulla per il dolore? Magari qualcosa di alcolico?»

La bella Holmes, che era tornata a guardare di fronte a sé, sorrise.

«Magari uno cherry.»

Meena guardò con aria interrogativa prima l'una e poi l'altra di quelle due donne che ridevano senza che lei sapesse il perché.

* * *

Molly chiuse lentamente la porta della sua camera dove la Holmes dormiva ormai serena. Meena uscì dal bagno, dove era andata per patologa le fece segno di seguirla ed andarono in salotto.

Meena osservò l'amica estrarre il cellulare dalla borsa.

«Che stai facendo?» Molly non le prestò attenzione intenta a cercare un numero nella rubrica ma l'amica le si avvicinò con aria minacciosa. «Non dirmi che lo stai chiamando?! Quella donna ti ha chiesto di non farlo, era terrorizzata solo all'idea che quell'uomo sapesse che fosse qui. Chissà che cosa le ha fatto!»

La patologa sorrise e la guardò con aria divertita.

«Meena, Sherlock non le ha fatto proprio nulla.»

La donna mise le mani sui fianchi.

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» Molly sbatté le palpebre con fare dubbioso. «Si, non puoi saperlo. Tu ne sei convinta solo perché stravedi per quel tizio, nonostante il modo orribile in cui ti tratta. Magari è stato lui a farle del male!»

La patologa scosse la testa.

«Non essere irrazionale. E' solo che non vuole che lo venga a sapere perché sa che lui le rimprovererà di essere venuta qui invece di andare in ospedale.» L'altra fece per risponderle ma Molly alzò un dito per tacitarla ed avvicinò l'apparecchio all'orecchio. «E comunque devo avvertirlo. Adesso sta bene ma potrebbero esserci delle complicazioni.»

Meena strinse le labbra innervosita.

«Beh, se ci dovessero essere delle complicazioni tu sei un medico e lui no!»

Molly sorrise.

«Si, ma io non sono suo fratello.»

La donna spalancò le labbra per la sorpresa e rimase con la medesima espressione anche quando una leggermente incerta Molly iniziò a parlare.

* * *

Il rumore all'altro capo del telefono era confuso. Un insieme di voci e suoni facevano da sottofondo alla voce di Sherlock Holmes.

«Si, Molly, auguri anche a te. Ora devo lasciarti, a quanto pare qualcuno si è preso la briga di venire a svaligiare Baker Street.»

La patologa tentennò un attimo. Lui pensava che lei lo avesse chiamato per redarguirlo della mancata risposta al suo messaggio?! Egocentrico! Il pensiero fu subito rimpiazzato da un altro.

«Qualcuno è entrato in casa?»

L'uomo sbuffò sonoramente.

«A quanto pare qualche ora fa, si. Mrs Hudson ha ritenuto bene di chiamare la polizia invece di informarmi ed ora Lestrade con tutti i suoi esseri inutili sta ficcando il naso ne….ehi, tu! Mettilo subito giù: è del 600, con il tuo quoziente intellettivo non saresti in grado neanche di toccarlo, figurarsi leggerlo!»

Molly percepì la risposta nervosa dell'agente e la voce di Lestrade a tentare di calmarlo. Poi il consulente investigativo si rivolse nuovamente a lei.

«Devo andare!»

La patologa si riscosse.

«No Sherlock, aspetta!» Il silenzio dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio le fece capire che lui, seppur controvoglia, era in attesa di ciò che lei voleva dirgli. Se c'era una cosa che più o meno conosceva di quell'uomo, erano i suoi silenzi. «Tua sorella è qui da me. E' ferita.»

Una leggera incertezza e dei passi rapidi fecero capire alla patologa che l'uomo si doveva essere allontanato dagli altri per prestarle maggiore attenzione.

«Da quando? E' grave?»

Molly sorrise di quella preoccupazione che Sherlock manifestava così raramente.

«No, non è grave. Ha un taglio di una ventina di centimetri sulla parte sinistra della schiena ma non è profondo e l'ho ricucito senza problemi.» Riprese fiato e sentì lui fare la medesima cosa. «Sono rientrata un'ora fa e l'ho trovata di fronte alla mia porta…»

Sherlock percepì l'insicurezza della donna e prese un tono più gentile.

«Molly, che altro c'è?»

La patologa si morse il labbro.

«Mi aveva chiesto di non dirtelo.»

Sentì l'uomo ridere sommessamente per poi parlare con voce quasi carezzevole.

«Non preoccuparti Molly, non potrebbe mai avercela con te per questo.» La patologa espirò pesantemente. «Sarò lì fra 20 minuti.»

La donna si ricompose e schiarì la voce.

«Va bene».

Chiusero entrambi la conversazione senza salutarsi, non era necessario.

Molly sorrise osservando il proprio telefono ma lo sguardo di rimprovero che percepì sulla propria nuca la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

Meena la guardava con nervosismo e biasimo.

«Non posso crederci! Di là c'è una donna ferita, la tua cucina sembra un mattatoio e tu, tu sei felice perché lui sta venendo qui. Non ho parole, veramente!»

Le due donne si guardarono per qualche attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere sommessamente.

Meena si sedette sul divano e Molly le si mise accanto. La prima lanciò un paio d'occhiate alla seconda prima di parlare.

«E quindi…quella è sua sorella.»

«Già.»

«Più giovane, suppongo.»

Molly si morse un labbro e sorrise in direzione dell'amica.

«No, più grande di 5 anni.»

L'amica strabuzzò gli occhi.

«Che cosa?! Quella donna…» Molly annuì divertita e Meena arcuò un sopracciglio. «Devo chiederle che crema viso usa!»

Scoppiarono a ridere nuovamente.

«E, come si chiama?»

Molly sorrise.

«Sherry.»

«Come il liquore?!»

«No, Sherry con la esse.»

Meena fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza con fare sorpreso.

«Mi domando che problema avessero i loro genitori.»

Molly corrugò le sopracciglia.

«Che intendi dire?»

L'altra si strinse nelle spalle.

«Beh, un figlio l'hanno chiamato Sherlock, l'altra Sherry. Non sono proprio dei nomi normali, ecco.»

La patologa sorrise passando le dita sullo schermo del telefono con noncuranza.

«Beh, tecnicamente il suo nome completo è Sherrinford.» Meena corrugò la fronte con aria disturbata. «Ma a lei non piace, le sembra poco femminile.»

La donna annuì con fare deciso.

«Assolutamente! Sherry è decisamente meglio.»

La patologa sorrise e poi le lanciò un ennesimo sguardo divertito.

«Se è per questo, il fratello maggiore si chiama Mycroft.»

La donna spalancò nuovamente gli occhi per poi appoggiarsi pesantemente sullo schienale del divano.

«Ed io che pensavo che il mio nome fosse assurdo.»

Le due donne si ritrovarono a ridere ancora una volta. I tre fratelli Holmes non avrebbero mai potuto pensare di poter essere così divertenti!

* * *

Quando il campanello suonò con tono alto e deciso, sussultarono entrambe.

Molly corse al citofono per aprire il portone e poi tolse il chiavistello e socchiuse la porta del suo appartamento. Sentì i passi di Sherlock salire le scale rapidamente.

Perché si sentiva in ansia? Perché era così imbarazzata? Non era la prima volta che veniva a casa sua, dopotutto.

Molly intravide prima i suoi capelli far capolino dalle scale e poi tutta la sua figura. Lui accennò un sorriso nella sua direzione e lei fece la medesima cosa. Beh, dopotutto, era un miglioramento rispetto al passato!

Entrò in casa e senza degnare d'attenzione l'amica della patologa, che seduta a gambe accavallate sul divano lo guardava con astio, scrutò dalle finestre il marciapiede e la strada sotto di loro.

«Dov'è?»

Molly si irrigidì un attimo per il tono basso dell'uomo.

«E' in camera mia. Sta dormendo.»

L'uomo si voltò ed andò con passo sicuro verso la camera. Molly lo stava seguendo con lo sguardo quando Meena la strattonò per un braccio, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e la voce pari ad un sussurro.

«Perché sa dov'è camera tua?»

Molly guardò prima lei e poi l'uomo che, senza alcuna esitazione, apriva la porta della camera per poi richiuderla dietro le proprie spalle.

«Ma l'hai visto questo appartamento?! E' piccolo, non ci vuole un genio per…»

L'altra la bloccò guardandola con disapprovazione.

«Non provarci Molly! Sarà anche piccolo ma non così tanto da non potersi sbagliare. Lui sapeva dove andare!» La patologa si liberò ed andò verso la camera. La voce dell'amica, ancora un sussurro seppur leggermente più alto, la raggiunse.

«Lui è già stato qui! E' già stato qui e non mi hai detto niente!»

La patologa le lanciò uno sguardò per farla tacere e stava per raggiungere la camera dove erano i due Holmes quando la porta si aprì ed una traballante Sherry uscì seguita da uno Sherlock a dir poco irritato.

«Molly, perché lo hai chiamato?»

La patologa si sentì in colpa per via del tono supplichevole e triste della donna e stava per scusarsi quando la voce dell'uomo la interruppe.

«Secondo te perché, Sherry?! Ti sembra una cosa normale tornare a casa e trovarsi una moribonda alla porta?»

La donna si voltò e lanciò uno sguardo astioso al fratello.

«Ma senti da che pulpito! Io almeno non sono scappata da un ospedale.»

L'uomo la ignorò e la superò per andare ad aprire la porta di casa. Lo sguardo irrequieto e nervoso.

Sherry, nonostante l'implicito invito del fratello a sbrigarsi, si fermò per salutare le due donne.

«Grazie Molly e scusami per il disturbo.»

La donna le sorrise scuotendo la testa.

«Nulla, piuttosto perdonami tu per…»

La patologa lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo e Sherry fece lo stesso, per poi tornare a guardarla e a sorriderle con benevolenza.

L'uomo sospirò pesantemente.

«Guardate che io sono qui!»

La bella Holmes sbuffò divertita in direzione delle due donne per poi voltarsi ed incamminarsi traballante oltre la porta.

Una volta arrivata alle scale, Sherry si bloccò e guardò il fratello con l'aria di chi attende qualcosa. Lui le donò un sorriso falso, non intendeva aiutarla.

Le altre due donne, ancora sulla porta di casa, guardavano la scena preoccupate. Molly percepì la voce di Meena sussurrarle "hai visto che stronzo, si?!".

Sherry rese il suo volto una maschera seria e decisa ed iniziò a scendere i gradini con incalcolabile lentezza.

Molly trattenne una risata quando vide l'uomo irrigidire la mascella per poi prendere la sorella fra le braccia con aria palesemente irata. La donna, tuttavia, invece di ringraziarlo gli sorrise malignamente.

«Mi sono dimenticata il cappotto!»

Lui stava per risponderle malamente quando la voce di Molly evitò la lite.

«Ci penso io.»

* * *

«Non ci posso credere! Che ci fai qui?»

Mycorft Holmes, completo d'alta sartoria, ombrello fedele e postura elegante le sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Si, Sherrinford è un piacere anche per me rivederti così presto!»

La donna lanciò un'occhiata al fratello minore che per tutta risposta la mise a terra guardandola con aria disinteressata.

«Siete veramente incredibili voi due. Normalmente non vi sentireste neanche per Natale ma se dovete allearvi contro di me fate a gara.»

Il maggiore degli Holmes le si avvicinò con aria cordiale.

«Ci preoccupiamo per te.»

La donna lo guardò con fare divertito.

«Si, certamente…e comunque no, non sta succedendo nulla che possa interessare i tuoi protetti Mike.»

L'uomo si irrigidì al soprannome ma per tutta risposta aprì la portiera della macchina nera per farla salire.

La Holmes si voltò verso le due donne che li avevano seguiti. Prese il cappotto che Molly le porgeva con un sorriso, l'abbracciò, lanciò un finto sguardo d'odio al fratello minore e salì.

Mycroft si voltò verso il fratello.

«Suppongo tu voglia tornare a Baker Street.»

Il detective incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Precisamente, divertiti a fare la tata.»

«Quanta simpatia!»

La voce di Sherry riecheggiò nella strada vuota.

Il maggiore degli Holmes strinse le labbra innervosito prima di riprendere uno dei suoi sorrisi di circostanza.

«Vuoi un passaggio?»

Il detective gli rispose con la medesima espressione.

«No, ti ringrazio. Prenderò un taxi.»

Molly guardò prima l'uno e poi l'altro. Era ovvio che Mycroft volesse coinvolgerlo in qualche modo in quello che stava succedendo ed era anche altrettanto ovvio che Sherlock non ne avesse alcuna intenzione.

«Io invece un passaggio lo accetterei volentieri!»

La voce di Meena fece voltare tutti i presenti verso di lei. Molly alzò un sopracciglio con fare dubbioso.

«Non volevi restare da me?»

La donna scosse le spalle ed arricciò le labbra per il ribrezzo.

«Non in quella casa, con tutto quel» mosse la mano come per cancellare l'immagine dai suoi occhi «sangue.»

La patologa la guardò scuotendo la testa ma Mycroft si ricompose e le sorrise con educazione.

«Credo non ci abbiano presentati Miss…?»

La donna sorrise porgendogli la mano.

«Meena!»

Molly trattene una risata per l'espressione quasi sconvolta dell'uomo al non rispetto dell'etichetta da parte dell'amica.

Sherry si affacciò, sorrise e fece segno alla donna di salire.

Sherlock indietreggiò di qualche passo sino ad essere vicino alla patologa e mentre lei salutava con un sorriso le due donne e Mycroft, lui sorrideva con malizia al nervosismo palese del fratello maggiore.

Non appena la berlina fu partita, il detective si riavvicinò al marciapiede guardando in entrambi i sensi di marcia alla ricerca di un taxi senza, tuttavia, alcun successo. Prese il cellulare per chiamare la società competente ma si bloccò quando vide la patologa allontanarsi con un sospiro dal portone di casa e prendere anche essa il cellulare. La guardò con un sopracciglio arcuato e fare interrogativo, lei sorrise, telefono all'orecchio.

«Le chiavi…sono a casa.»

Il detective comunicò l'indirizzo al centralinista ed attaccò l'apparecchio avvicinandosi alla porta. Molly lo guardò con aria interrogativa e premette il tasto rosso del telefono.

Lo vide guardarsi intorno con aria circospetta mentre estraeva un astuccio nero dalla tasca del cappotto; poi si avvicinò alla porta e dopo qualche tentativo fallito girò la maniglia ed il portone si aprì.

Molly guardò alternativamente la porta spalancata e l'uomo che accennava un sorriso.

«Prego, dopo di te.»

Lei lo redarguì con uno sguardo.

«Avrei chiamato i pompieri.»

«Sono le 5 di mattina del primo dell'anno…»

Molly sorrise scuotendo leggermente la testa ed entrò. Si guardarono per qualche attimo poi le distolse lo sguardo e lo riportò nuovamente su di lui.

«Quanto devi aspettare?»

Sherlock alzò il bavero guardandosi in giro.

«Mezz'ora….assurdo!»

Molly accennò una risata.

«Sono le 5 del mattino del primo dell'anno….»

L'uomo arcuò semplicemente un sopracciglio con aria divertita.

«Sali per un caffè?»

Lui la scrutò con espressione leggermente sorpresa e lei non poté evitare alla proprie guance di colorarsi. Come le era uscito? Era impazzita o cosa?

Si guardò in giro imbarazzata.

«Cioè, dato che devi aspettare, si, insomma fa freddo, ecco.»

Lui accennò un sorriso mentre l'attenzione della patologa era altrove e si avvicinò di un passo.

«Suppongo ti serva il mio aiuto per entrare in casa, non credi?!»

Lei sorrise e si incamminò su per le scale mentre Sherlock chiudeva il portone dietro di sé e la seguiva.

* * *

**Nota autore:**

*Meena viene citata, come amica/confidente, nel "Blog di Molly Hooper" appositamente creato dalla BBC successivamente alla serie. L'ho trovato per caso e sinceramente mi sembra un po' troppo ridicolo per ciò che riguarda Molly o comunque per come si è evoluto il suo personaggio nelle serie successive (da quello che ho potuto capire il blog fa riferimento solo alla prima serie) ma ovviamente mi attengo ai fatti; del resto io ho creato una sorella per Sherlock. ^^

So che per essere un primo capitolo è poco "appariscente" ma mi rifarò con il prossimo…purtroppo.

L'aggiornamento temo non sarà costante ma cercherò di fare del mio meglio.

A presto,

Anne ^^


	2. Solo un mezzo

**Nota autore: **Salve a tutte/i di nuovo!^^  
Spero di non deludere le aspettative di chi ha messo questa storia fra le seguite ed anche di tutti gli altri!  
Questo capitolo è più corto del precedente ma ho dovuto tagliarlo in questa maniera per non dover spezzettare la parte successiva del racconto che, essendo un po' più contorta, avrebbe potuto risentirne. Spero mi perdoniate per questo ma vi assicuro che farò di tutto per pubblicare il terzo capitolo il prima possibile. ^^  
Finito il mio solito sproloquio, a voi il giudizio!  
A presto,  
Anne^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

**Solo un mezzo**

Molly osservava la sua cucina con una smorfia. Quando Meena aveva detto che sembrava un mattatoio non aveva poi torto. Sangue sul tavolo, bende e filo sparsi in giro, il lavandino pieno di attrezzature sporche e dei guanti che avevano usato. Sentì Sherlock avvicinarsi e mettersi al suo fianco.  
«John ne sarebbe disgustato.»  
Molly sorrise ed iniziò a riordinare sommariamente per poi accendere il bollitore mentre di sottecchi osservava l'uomo camminare a passi lenti per il salotto. Lo guardava girovagare lentamente, i guanti tenuti mollemente fra le dita delle mani. Sorrise della sua naturalezza nel muoversi dentro casa sua; lei non si muoveva con la stessa sinuosità ed agilità.  
«Cosa hanno preso?»  
Lui, le mani dietro la schiena ed il cappotto ancora indosso, si voltò riscosso dalla voce di lei.  
«Come?»  
La patologa buttò le bende ed i guanti nella spazzatura.  
«A Baker Street, che cosa hanno preso?»  
L'uomo alzò le spalle con noncuranza ed inclinò leggermente la testa per leggere il titolo del libro che la patologa aveva abbandonato sul divano la sera precedente.  
«Praticamente nulla.»  
Lei sorrise lavandosi le mani ed aprendo le ante della credenza per prendere due tazze. L'uomo, con la coda dell'occhio, intravide il movimento delle labbra della donna.  
«Cosa?»  
Molly gli lanciò uno sguardo prima di spegnere il bollitore.  
«Beh, suppongo sia un modo come un altro per dire che hanno preso qualcosa che non è affar mio.»  
Lui sorrise in risposta al tono giocoso di lei.  
«Da quando sei così perspicace?»  
La patologa versò l'acqua e mise le zollette nelle tazze. Le prese entrambe e lo guardò alzando e riabbassando le spalle. Un mezzo sorriso accennato in volto.  
«Ho imparato ad esserlo.»  
Avrebbe voluto aggiungere "con te" ma si bloccò.  
Il rumore di un auto che si accostava sotto le finestre del suo salotto attirò la sua attenzione e anche quella dell'uomo che si voltò ed andò a guardare.  
«E' il taxi?»  
La voce di lei era palesemente piena di delusione nonostante avesse cercato di trattenersi. Posò le tazze sul tavolo.  
«Purtroppo no.»  
La donna si rattristò all'utilizzo di quell'avverbio da parte di Sherlock ma percepì di averlo inteso malamente quando lo vide allontanarsi dalla finestra ed uscire rapidamente dalla porta di casa. Fece qualche passo per seguirlo ma lui rientrò con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
«Al piano di sopra. Ora.»  
Molly lo guardò con fare preoccupato percependo dei passi rapidi provenire dalla tromba delle scale ma non riuscì a muoversi.  
Sentì la presa di lui sul suo braccio che la tirava delicatamente per il pianerottolo sino alla rampa che portava al piano superiore.  
«Conosci qualcuno?»  
Molly lo guardò con aria spaventata per il suo fare rapido e deciso ma si riscosse concentrandosi sul tono d'urgenza della sua voce.  
«Si, Mrs Dewar.»  
Lui guardò con circospezione giù per le scale e Molly fece la medesima cosa. Qualcuno, anzi tre o quattro persone, stavano salendo le scale.  
«Vai da lei ed aspetta. Ti vengo a chiamare io.»  
La patologa tentennò sussurrando un "no" ma lui spalancò gli occhi.  
«Vai, subito!»  
Molly annuì e corse su per le scale bussando nervosamente alla porta dell'anziana vicina. Vi furono dei secondi di silenzio, poi una voce insonnolita e leggermente timorosa chiese chi fosse.  
Molly si avvicinò alla porta per non urlare.  
«Mrs Dewar, sono Molly, Molly Hooper. La prego, mi apra.»  
Un rumore di chiavi che giravano nella toppa e di un chiavistello aperto precedettero l'apparizione dell'anziana signora.  
Molly entrò rapidamente e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
«Molly cara, che succede? Stai male?»  
La patologa scosse la testa con vigore.  
«No, no Mrs Dewar. Non si preoccupi ma…»  
Le voci di vari uomini provenienti dal suo appartamento la fecero zittire. Si piegò istintivamente verso il pavimento per cercare di percepire ciò che dicevano; Mrs Dewar fece la medesima cosa. Rimasero così per alcuni minuti sino a quando non si sentirono dei rumori di colluttazione.  
Mrs Dewar si precipitò verso il telefono.  
«Oh signore mio! Chiamo la polizia!»  
Molly era immobile, attanagliata dalla paura. Avrebbe voluto correre giù ma lui le aveva detto di non muoversi e probabilmente sarebbe stata solo un impiccio, al tempo stesso non riusciva a rimanere lì senza fare nulla.  
La voce di Mrs Dewar che parlava con Scotland Yard si insinuò nei suoi ragionamenti. Si voltò verso la donna.  
«Lestrade! Dica di mandare l'ispettore Lestrade!»  
Era ancora intenta ad osservare la donna in bigodini, vestaglia e fare preoccupato quando si sentì un colpo di pistola provenire dal suo appartamento ed il rumore di passi in fuga.  
Senza rendersene conto corse alla porta e poi giù, per le scale, urlando il nome del detective. La sua mente era intenta a ricreare gli scenari più orribili.  
Non appena arrivata sul pianerottolo vide un uomo uscire dal suo appartamento e guardarla con astio. La patologa si bloccò, la mano ancora stretta al corrimano, gli occhi ad osservare quelli quasi neri di quell'essere.  
L'uomo si precipitò giù per le scale e quasi nel medesimo istante Sherlock uscì dall'appartamento seguendolo. Non appena si sentì il portone al pianterreno sbattere rumorosamente la donna si riscosse dal suo immobilismo.  
Lasciò il corrimano e in pochi passi arrivò sulla soglia di casa propria.  
Fece un paio di passi incerti all'interno del salotto guardandosi intorno. La lampada che era sul tavolo accanto al divano era in pezzi sul pavimento con il suddetto tavolino accanto a lei, un ripiano della libreria era crollato e i libri che reggeva lo avevano seguito nella caduta, le sedie erano ribaltate, un quadro incastrato fra il muro ed il divano.  
Si precipitò alla finestra giusto in tempo per vedere quegli uomini fuggire a bordo di un auto blu scuro e Sherlock fermare la propria corsa. L'uomo si guardò in giro per poi alzare lo sguardo ad incontrare quello di lei. Istintivamente Molly si ritrasse, le mani si torturavano a vicenda di fronte al petto.  
Sapeva che erano venuti per lei, per quello che lei aveva, e sapeva che lui l'avrebbe capito.

* * *

Ebbe la netta sensazione che il cuore le fosse arrivato in gola non appena sentì i passi dell'uomo salire rapidamente le scale e lo vide entrare nel salotto camminando nervosamente senza prestarle attenzione.  
«Sherlock.»  
La voce di lei era un sussurro a cui lui non reagì.  
«Sherlock, che cosa è successo?»  
L'uomo si bloccò voltandosi verso di lei, lo sguardo ancora perso nei suoi ragionamenti.  
«Sherry.»  
La donna corrugò leggermente la fronte e gli si avvicinò.  
«Che cosa?»  
Gli occhi di lui tornarono ad osservare la realtà come anche la sua mente.  
Molly si strinse leggermente nelle spalle quando lo vide avanzare verso di lei.  
«Sherry, te lo ha dato Sherry. E' venuto a riprenderlo vero?»  
La patologa indietreggiò di un passo scuotendo la testa e sorridendo nervosamente.  
«Cosa? Ma di cosa stai…»  
L'uomo la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
«A Natale, prima che se ne andasse, l'ho vista darti qualcosa* ma lo avevo rimosso. Un errore da parte mia. Ora dimmi, lo hai ancora o glielo hai ridato?»  
Molly sciolse le mani ed andò verso la libreria senza degnare di uno sguardo l'uomo che la stava scrutando. Riposizionò lo scaffale iniziando a riordinare i libri con mani insicure.  
«Non so di cos…»  
Lo sentì avvicinarsi, il cuore iniziò a batterle ancora più forte. Non ce la stava facendo, non era in grado! Percepì la sua presenza alle proprie spalle, pochi centimetri li separavano. La voce dell' uomo, bassa e rapida, le arrivò alle orecchie provocandole un tremito.  
«In principio ho pensato che fosse una coincidenza…l'incursione a Baker Street e Sherry qui, intendo…ma l'universo di raro è così pigro**. Mancava solo e soltanto una cosa a Baker Street, qualcosa che solo io, John e Mycroft sapevamo fosse lì. Qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto interessare a nessuno. Quando tu mi hai chiamato e sono venuto qui sapevo di essere seguito, ne ero quasi certo, ma quando siamo scesi in strada con Sherry sembravano essere spariti.»  
Molly sospirò e si voltò per andare a tirare su le sedie ma lui non la fece passare. La patologa non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi sulla sciarpa di lui.  
«Quegli uomini cercavano il cellulare di Irene Adler. Non trovandolo dove l'avevo lasciato ho erroneamente supposto che lo avessero rubato ma è ovvio che non è così… mi hanno seguito perché pensavano lo avessi con me. Né John né Mycroft lo hanno preso. Lo ha preso Sherry quando è stata da me e lo ha dato a te per custodirlo. Per questo, non appena ha saputo che qualcuno è entrato da me, è venuta qui. Per riprenderselo.»  
Molly non reagì alla spiegazione dell'uomo. Gli occhi ancora fissi sulla sciarpa blu.  
«Ti hanno usato nuovamente contro di me, Molly Hooper.»  
Quelle parole la riscossero senza che se ne rendesse conto ed alzò uno sguardo carico d'odio sull'uomo. Non gli permetteva di parlare di Sherry a quel modo, non gli permetteva di definirla una banale pedina per arrivare a lui, non gli permetteva di ritornare a parlarle in quel modo!  
«Non mi ha usata contro di te.»  
L'uomo la scrutò.  
«Lo hai ancora?»  
La donna non rispose tentando di rimanere il più impassibile possibile ma lui capì comunque.  
Molly osservò la mano dell'uomo allungarsi lentamente e stendersi di fronte a lei in attesa che vi posasse sopra l'oggetto richiesto.  
La patologa continuò ad osservare la mano e si morse il labbro inferiore mentre scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego.  
«So che lo hai ancora tu.»  
Sorrise mentre le lacrime iniziavano ad appannarle la vista. Riportò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Lo so…ma non posso dartelo.»  
L'uomo serrò la mascella, uno sguardo a dir poco inquietante.  
«Perché?»  
Lei, nonostante la fitta che quello sguardo le stava causando, non distolse lo sguardo.  
«Ho dato la mia parola a Sherry.»  
Sherlock sogghignò con cattiveria.  
«Gliela avevi data anche prima, quando le hai promesso che non mi avresti chiamato.»  
La patologa sentì un'altra fitta derivante da quell'offesa mal celata.  
«E' diverso. Ero preoccupata per lei.»  
L'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente.  
«Ora basta. Non riguarda ne Sherry ne te. Il telefono, Molly.»  
La donna scosse nuovamente la testa e fece per andarsene quando le mani del detective si strinsero intorno alle sua braccia.  
Molly si immobilizzò. Lentamente spostò il volto per poter guardare le dita dell'uomo che affondavano impercettibilmente nella sua pelle; osservò quelle dita affusolate che riuscivano a circondare senza problemi le sue braccia. Con timore alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell'uomo che erano carici di un risentimento che mai gli aveva visto. Si sforzò per trattenere le lacrime. Non poteva, non voleva credere a quello che stava succedendo.  
Lo guardò cercando di vedere oltre quello sguardo d'odio che ora le lanciava ma non ci riuscì e fu quello che le fece male.  
«Sherlock.»  
Il sussurro di Molly Hooper lo riscosse.  
La vide lì, stretta nelle spalle, lo sguardo terrorizzato per quello che lui le stava facendo; vide le proprie mani strette intorno alla sua pelle che era divenuta più bianca nei punti in cui le dita premevano. Allentò lentamente la presa fino a renderla un contatto accennato e rialzò lo sguardo cercando quello di lei che ormai fissava il pavimento.  
Socchiuse le labbra per dire qualcosa ma fu interrotto da un rumore di passi che correvano su per le scale e dall'irruzione di Lestrade seguito da Donovan ed altri due agenti.  
L'ispettore guardò, con aria sorpresa e per certi versi preoccupata, la scena.  
«Sherlock, che diamine stai facendo?!»  
Il detective si voltò verso di lui con aria assente mentre la patologa rimase immobile, la testa bassa e rassegnata. Sally Donovan si fece avanti a passi lenti, la pistola non più di fronte a sé ma comunque a mezz'aria.  
«Lasciala! Subito!»  
Il detective tornò a guardare la patologa e lasciò lentamente la presa.  
Molly non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo ed indietreggiò lentamente.  
Sherlock rimase ad osservarla per alcuni istanti quando la voce perentoria di Sally Donovan che gli ordinava di allontanarsi lo riscosse. Si voltò ed uscì rapidamente dall'appartamento seguito dagli sguardi sorpresi dei poliziotti.  
Greg guardò l'uomo uscire per poi tornare ad osservare la patologa.  
Molly si sedette con incalcolabile lentezza sul divano ed alzò lo sguardo di fronte a sé.  
Non vide Lestrade che la guardava con aria persa, non vide Donovan che le si avvicinava chiedendole come stava e cosa fosse successo, non vide il caos che regnava intorno a lei, non vide le due tazze frantumate sul pavimento ed annegate nel nero del caffè. Ciò che vide fu solo un foro. Un foro che ora divideva lei e suo padre nella foto alla sua laurea in medicina; l'ultima foto che avevano insieme. Vide il foro di quel fantomatico proiettile per cui lei era corsa giù per le scale, preoccupata. Preoccupata per Sherlock, preoccupata per quella stessa identica persona che, nonostante ciò che lei pensava di aver sentito in quegli ultimi giorni, la considerava solo e soltanto un mezzo per indebolirlo. Solo un mezzo.

* * *

**Note autore: **  
* Non so quanto la cosa si fosse notata o io l'abbia resa comprensibile ma vi giuro che è così, non è una cosa inventata a posteriori. Se andate a rileggere/leggere l'ultimo capitolo di "The third brother" c'è questa scena.^^  
**Mi sono tolta la soddisfazione di fare dire a Sherlock una frase di Mycroft: un'implicita accettazione dell'intelligenza del fratello maggiore da parte del nostro ingrato detective! ^^

Spero che Sherlock ed il suo comportamento non risultino eccessivamente OOC, anche se so che in realtà è completamente OOC, ma ho dovuto "tirare" sul personaggio per poi averne un mutamento…speriamo bene e vi prego, perdonatemi!  
A presto,  
Anne ^^


	3. E' un piacere rivederti, Sherry!

**Nota autore: **Ed ancora salve a tutte/i!^^

Innanzitutto volevo scusarmi con voi per il ritardo. I motivi sono infiniti ma devo ammettere che esso è soprattutto dovuto alle mie indecisioni su come raccontare la storia. Ho preso, spostato e modificato il capitolo e quello successivo non so quante volte ma adesso sono più o meno convinta del risultato, credo.

Altra cosa altrettanto importante: grazie a chi ha messo la storia fra le seguite! Spero di non deludervi con il proseguire del racconto.

Anche questo capitolo non è lunghissimo ma è molto più "corposo" e per certi versi introspettivo (altro motivo per cui lo sto pubblicando così tardi, è stato complicato per me renderlo efficace!). Spero vi piaccia.

Ed ora, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e le critiche!

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

**"E' un vero piacere rivederti dopo così tanto tempo, Sherry!"**

Mrs Hudson era intenta a versarsi il suo thè pomeridiano quando lo sbattere del portone del 221 di Baker Street la fece sobbalzare. L'anziana signora si alzò ed andò, per quanto la sua età e la sua anca glielo permettessero, rapidamente nell'ingresso. Nonostante i suoi sforzi, tuttavia, tutto quello che vide fu un'ombra salire rapidamente le scale per poi udire un perentorio e per certi versi isterico "Sherlock!".

John Watson era fuori di sé dalla rabbia. Era stato chiamato meno di un'ora prima da un a dir poco imbarazzato Greg Lestrade che lo informava della surreale scena a cui aveva assistito chiedendogli se lui ne sapesse qualcosa. Il dottore, ancora in veste da camera dopo i bagordi per i festeggiamenti del nuovo anno, si era vestito rapidamente aggiornando nel mentre la moglie che cercava, senza successo, di calmarlo. John Watson era quindi uscito con passo militare da casa, preso l'auto e raggiunto Baker Street in tempistiche che suggerivano il completo disinteresse per i limiti di velocità.

Sherlock Holmes, quindi, aveva visto irrompere il suddetto dottore nel suo salotto mentre era intento a suonare seduto in poltrona. Al richiamo tutt'altro che educato dell'uomo il detective gli rivolse una rapida occhiata.

«Problemi con il rasoio?»

Il dottor Watson corrugò la fronte.

«Cosa?» L'altro pulì il suo archetto con accuratezza mentre il dottore si avvicinava con fare minaccioso accentuato dall'implicita offesa dell'uomo. «Sherlock, si può sapere che diavolo hai fatto questa mattina?»

Il detective gli lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile per poi ignorarlo e ricominciare a suonare.

Nonostante il totale disinteresse dell'uomo, John Watson non si scoraggiò. Le mani sui fianchi e la mascella contratta, osservò il consulente investigativo alzarsi e dargli le spalle per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Vuoi spiegarmi perché Lestrade mi ha chiamato dicendomi che ti ha trovato nell'appartamento di Molly Hooper nel caos più completo mentre tu le…smettila Sherlock!»

Il detective smise improvvisamente di suonare. Il dottore sospirò pesantemente pensando di aver avuto successo quando una voce seria e pacata alle sue spalle gli fece intuire di non essere stato il motivo del silenzio dell'uomo.

«Lo reputo anche io un discorso interessante, Sherlock.»

John osservò l'uomo di fronte a sé voltarsi e seguì lo sguardo algido del detective sino a voltarsi egli stesso verso la porta d'ingresso.

Mycroft Holmes, un volto più tirato del solito, rispondeva allo sguardo del fratello con la medesima espressione.

Sherlock posò lentamente il violino sul tavolo, mantenendo lo sguardo fissò in quello del fratello, per poi riaccomodarsi in poltrona indicando con gli occhi quella di fronte a sé. Il maggiore degli Holmes sbottonò la giacca e si accomodò, una mano a giocare con non curanza con il manico dell'ombrello.

Il detective unì i palmi delle mani per poi poggiare il mento sulla punta delle dita e sorridere con sarcasmo.

«A cosa devo l'onore della tua presenza, Mycroft?»

L'uomo irrigidì leggermente la schiena, segno lampante della sua irritazione e del suo nervosismo, per poi osservare John Watson sedersi su di una sedia e posizionarsi con aria severa e critica in direzione del detective.

« Sherlock, vorrei sapere che cosa è successo questa mattina a casa di Miss Hooper.»

Il detective non distolse lo sguardo posizionato sul fratello.

«Non vedo perché dovrei dirti qualcosa che già sai. Piuttosto, dimmi tu qualcosa che non so…»

L'altro reagì con un sorriso a mezza bocca.

«Sai già tutto, fratellino.»

Sherlock sghignazzò.

«Oh no! Ad esempio io non so, o forse sarebbe meglio dire non dovrei sapere, di un tentativo di furto negli archivi secretati dello MI6 avvenuto due giorni fa. Come non dovrei sapere che questo tentativo è andato fallito e che i due uomini che l'hanno organizzato non sono più in grado di fornire alcuna informazione considerando il fatto che attualmente risiedono sotto tre metri di terra. Ed infine, io non dovrei sapere che ciò per cui questi uomini hanno tentato di entrare in uno degli archivi maggiormente custoditi del mondo è il cellulare di Irene Adler, cellulare che Sherry mi ha rubato la vigilia di Natale.»

John Watson portò uno sguardo allibito prima sull'uno e poi sull'altro dei due fratelli Holmes.

Il detective scavallò le gambe e posò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. Gli occhi freddi come il ghiaccio in quelli del fratello.

«Come vedi, fratellino» la voce a calcare con astio sul vezzeggiativo «ci sono molte cose che non so o che non dovrei sapere ma suppongo tu sappia che c'è una cosa ed una soltanto che voglio sapere. Perché volevano quel cellulare e soprattutto chi.»

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes sorrise nuovamente ma questa volta in maniera decisamente più dura ed inquietante.

«Sherlock, come ti ho appena detto, sai già tutto ciò che devi sapere.»

Il detective0 sorrise sarcasticamente.

«Che devo o che posso?»

Mycroft Holmes tacque per qualche istante per poi spostare lo sguardo sul manico in legno del suo ombrello ed utilizzarlo come sostegno per alzarsi.

Il detective ed il dottore fecero la medesima cosa.

«Non sono venuto qui per questo.»

Sherlock Holmes infilò le mani nelle tasche ed a passi lenti andò verso la porta per poi tornare ad osservare il fratello.

«Allora non abbiamo altri da dirci.»

Il maggiore degli Holmes strinse i denti innervosito.

«Sherlock, quegli uomini a casa della Dottoressa Hooper…»

Il detective lo interruppe aprendo la porta con un gesto secco.

«Buona serata, Mycroft.»

L'uomo osservò il fratello minore per qualche istante poi, richiuse un bottone della giacca e lanciò uno sguardo al dottore che, con aria spersa, lo guardava. Fece un paio di passi fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal consulente investigativo.

«A quanto pare la tua pigrizia mentale sta aumentando.» Il detective strinse gli occhi con fare minaccioso ed inquisitore ma il fratello continuò ignorandolo. «Prima di fare danni peggiori di quelli che hai già fatto, fratellino, è meglio che tu ti faccia da parte.»

Sherlock Holmes arricciò il naso per poi prendere un'espressione fra il supponente ed il divertito.

«Cos'è? Una minaccia?»

L'uomo scosse amaramente la testa osservando la punta delle proprie scarpe lucide per poi espirare profondamente e riportare uno sguardo rassegnato sul volto del detective.

«No, Sherlock. E' solo un consiglio fraterno.»

Il detective sorrise.

«Non ho mai seguito i tuoi consigli, Mycroft. Fossero essi fraterni o meno.»

L'altro alzò un sopracciglio con fare annoiato.

«Ne sono perfettamente conscio, purtroppo.»

Detto ciò, il maggiore degli Holmes si voltò verso il dottore chinando la testa in segno di saluto e scese elegantemente le scale.

John Watson aveva assistito alla scena con l'espressione di chi ascolta una conversazione in sanscrito antico: senza capirne nulla!

Non appena il portone di Baker Street si era chiuso alle spalle del cosiddetto "Mr Governo", John aveva tentato di esporre un qualsivoglia pensiero in maniera lucida e chiara ma con decisamente scarso successo dato che tutto quello che riuscì a dire fu "Irene Adler?". Nonostante questo, anche se fosse riuscito ad esporre una domanda o un'affermazione sensata, il detective non lo avrebbe comunque degnato di una risposta.

Sherlock Holmes, infatti, aveva incominciato a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni l'altra a stringere la radice del naso, per poi sedersi in poltrona, le dita incrociate di fronte a sé.

«Non ora John, devo riflettere.»

* * *

Molly socchiuse gli occhi.

Dalla finestra entrava la luce di un tramonto che stava ormai finendo, di un rosso che lentamente ma inesorabilmente stava divenendo viola per far spazio al blu scuro della sera. Le ombre dei mobili si allungavano di qualche millimetro per ogni secondo che passava. In casa regnava il silenzio più totale, un assenza di suoni che risultava quasi irreale.

La donna era immobile. Il corpo avvolto nel tepore della trapunta che la copriva fino al collo, i capelli sciolti e arruffati con decisamente poca eleganza sopra il cuscino. Fissava le ombre che si muovevano lente sul pavimento senza vederle realmente. La mente, che aveva avuto pietà di lei durante quelle poche ore di sonno, si era riattivata con una velocità impressionante nel vago tentativo di recuperare ciò che la patologa aveva provato ad ignorare e dimenticare.

Rivide lei e Meena andar via dalla festa, Sherry di fronte alla sua porta, il sorriso accennato di Sherlock mentre entrava a casa sua, lo sguardo affettuoso di Sherry quando la salutava, il sopracciglio alzato di Sherlock quando le apriva il portone di casa, lui che vagava per il suo salotto con la debolissima luce dell'aurora che lo circondava.

Molly chiuse gli occhi improvvisamente per cercare di non ricordare il dopo ma fu un tentativo vano. La sua mente era impietosa ed inesorabile.

Ricordò i passi di quegli uomini, lo sparo, la voce e lo sguardo di Sherlock, le dita di lui che le stringevano le braccia senza farle male ma con decisione e gli occhi di lui, quegli occhi e quell'espressione probabilmente non l'avrebbero mai più abbandonata.

Spostò la coperta con una mano e fece penzolare le gambe giù dal letto. Rimase ferma così per un po'.

Ciò che avvenne dopo l'uscita di Sherlock da casa sua, lo ricordava a malapena. Era solo un insieme di rumori e voci fatto delle domande di Lestrade e Donovan su cosa fosse successo, degli agenti di polizia che spostavano, fotografavano ed analizzavano casa sua, di un calmante che la poliziotta le aveva dato e del suo vagare fino alla camera da letto per poi addormentarsi definitivamente.

Portò gli occhi sulla sveglia e la sua attenzione fu attratta da un biglietto scritto a mano.

_"Ho chiamato l'ospedale ma non ti possono dare un giorno di permesso,_

_a quanto pare c'è molto lavoro a causa del capodanno._

_Però ti hanno spostato al turno di notte._

_Cerca di riprenderti, domani ne parliamo._

_Un abbraccio,_

_Greg"_

Molly fece vagare lo sguardo per la camera senza sapere neanche lei cosa cercasse o volesse. Alla fine, si alzò e con passi lenti andò verso l'armadio. Avrebbe fatto una doccia, indossato abiti comodi, mangiato qualcosa ed alla fine sarebbe andata a lavoro. Voleva e doveva darsi degli obiettivi e degli impegni per far passare del tempo; non era in grado di affrontare tutto quello che le era successo. Doveva lasciar sedimentare il tutto per poi gestirlo con una mente, se non razionale, quantomeno calma.

Aprì la porta del bagno e da esso, insieme a lei, uscì anche una leggera nuvola di vapore. Si era vestita ma il suo stomaco, a digiuno quasi da un giorno intero, reclamava del cibo, per cui decise di andare in cucina per prendere qualcosa da mangiare prima di finire di asciugarsi i capelli.

Con una mano ancora intenta a frizionare i capelli con un asciugamano ormai umido, accese il bollitore e tirò fuori dal frigo del formaggio e qualche affettato. Thè e club sandwich, certo non una gran cena dopo un'intera giornata di digiuno ma era tutto ciò che la sua mente affollata di pensieri poteva produrre.

Spense il bollitore e versò l'acqua bollente in una tazza dove aveva già posto una bustina di thè. Prese il piattino con i sandwich, la tazza e si avviò verso il salotto; avrebbe visto qualche sciocchezza alla tv per non pensare. Si voltò indirizzandosi verso il divano ma si bloccò. Gli occhi fissi, il corpo rigido, un piede ancora piegato ed immobilizzato in quella posizione innaturale.

«Dottoressa Hooper! La prego di scusarmi per l'invadenza ma le circostanze mi hanno costretto ad un comportamento così disdicevole.»

* * *

John Watson, seduto sulla sua poltrona, i gomiti appoggiati su entrambi i braccioli, osservava le fiamme del camino con aria assente. Avrebbe dovuto essere a casa già da tempo ma non poteva certo andarsene senza aver capito che cosa fosse successo.

Si voltò per guardare il detective immobilizzato nella medesima posizione ormai da ore. Osservò lo sguardo vuoto dell'uomo ed i leggeri movimenti delle labbra; stava palesemente cercando di ricollegare i pezzi ma, da quel che si intuiva, senza alcuna soluzione soddisfacente. Il detective corrugò la fronte innervosito e, improvvisamente, colpì con un pugno un bracciolo nero della poltrona.

«Dannazione!» i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani passate nervosamente fra i ricci scuri.

Il dottore osservò l'uomo per qualche istante.

«Sherlock.» Il detective alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello dell'amico. «Ti prego, mi vuoi spiegare quello che sta succedendo?»

Sherlock Holmes espierò profondamente appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona. Passarono alcuni minuti prima che con espressione rassegnata ed innervosita rispondesse al collega.

«Non ne sono certo, John…» gli occhi del detective erano intenti ad osservare le proprie dita giocare con una piega della pelle di un bracciolo. «Ho solo ipotesi, una più improbabile dell'altra.»

Il dottore respirò profondamente. Fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza per qualche istante prima di tornare ad osservare l'uomo di fronte a sé.

«Che cosa è successo a casa di Molly?»

Gli occhi dell'uomo lasciarono le proprie dita per andare ad osservare il fuoco.

«Sherlock, perché hai…»

«Ho sbagliato!»

Un silenzio interrotto solo dal crepitio del fuoco riempì il salotto di Baker Street.

John Watson osservava quell' uomo come se non capisse più chi fosse. In principio aveva creduto di aver immaginato quella frase. Sherlock Holmes non faceva ammissioni del genere e, soprattutto, Sherlock Holmes non sbagliava mai, o quasi mai. Tuttavia il silenzio che ora li circondava e lo sguardo quasi malinconico di quell'uomo che pensava di conoscere, fece sparire quella supposizione.

Sherlock Holmes, l'unico consulente investigativo esistente e l'uomo più orgoglioso del mondo, aveva ammesso di aver sbagliato e da quel che il dottore poteva intuire stava provando…rimorso?

Watson tossì leggermente cercando di riprendersi e di attirare l'attenzione dell'altro.

«Che cosa c'entra il cellulare di Irene Adler?»

Il dottore vide il detective irrigidirsi e credette stesse per rispondergli quando una voce proveniente dalla porta del salotto li interruppe.

«A questa domanda credo di poter rispondere io, Dottor Watson.»

* * *

Le erano capitati episodi di sonnambulismo in passato ma, per quanto quella situazione potesse sembrarle irreale e per certi versi onirica, non vi era nulla che le facesse sperare e credere di essere in un sogno.

La patologa, ancora impietrita, guardava con occhi spaventati quei quattro individui che si trovavano nel suo salotto buio.

L'uomo in piedi vicino alla finestra si chinò leggermente per accendere la lampada che lei aveva riparato qualche ora prima. Una luce fioca e calda illuminò tutti i presenti. Oltre quello che aveva acceso il lume, vi erano altri tre uomini: uno vicino alla porta di casa, uno in direzione della cucina ed infine uno seduto sul suo divano. Fu quest'ultimo ad attirare l'attenzione di Molly, non tanto perché era alquanto ovvio che fosse lui a dettar legge o perché era stato lui a parlare, quanto per la sua avvenenza.

Gli altri uomini presenti nella stanza non potevano certo esser definiti brutti ma quell'uomo riusciva ad attirare l'attenzione su di sé senza alcuna fatica. Quando poi lo vide alzarsi, accennando un sorriso e facendole segno di sedersi sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, Molly non riuscì ad impedire alle sue guance di tingersi di un leggero rossore.

A passi lenti ed incerti avanzò fino a sedersi dove le era stato indicato, posando la tazza ed il piatto sul tavolino che li separava. L'uomo chinò leggermente il capo e si accomodò nuovamente.

Molly lo studiò per qualche istante. Analizzò la corporatura slanciata, le spalle larghe e dritte, i lineamenti marcati ma non rigidi del volto, il sorriso affascinante, i capelli di un rosso scuro e gli occhi di un verde caldo; tuttavia furono proprio quest'ultimi ad inquietarla. L'espressione del viso era gentile ed intrigante e lo stesso gli occhi ma c'era qualcosa, Molly vide qualcosa, in quegli occhi che non andava. Non era qualcosa di definito e descrivibile, quanto un riflesso di durezza e cattiveria che, nonostante gli sforzi dell'uomo, li caratterizzava.

«Chi siete?»

La voce della patologa era pacata e controllata, nonostante l'angoscia e la paura che l'attanagliavano. Era da sola, poteva contare solo su se stessa. Non poteva mostrarsi debole, questa volta.

L'uomo rimarcò leggermente il suo sorriso e Molly, nonostante lo sforzo, tremò.

«Sono un uomo all'antica Miss Hooper e ci tengo a rispettare l'etichetta, per quanto questo mondo la reputi ormai obsoleta ed inutile. A breve arriverà una conoscenza comune che potrà toglierci da questa situazione disagevole e fare le dovute presentazioni.»

I modi gentili ed affettati dell'uomo, in un'altra circostanza, l'avrebbero resa cordiale e sorridente ma quell'uomo ed i suoi comportamenti non fecero altro che spaventarla maggiormente.

Un leggero scricchiolare al di là della porta dell'appartamento attirò l'attenzione di entrambi. L'uomo si alzò lentamente richiudendosi il bottone di mezzo della giacca.

«Nikolai, la porta.»

L'interpellato annuì leggermente e girò il pomello.

Molly seguì con ansia il lento muovere e lo scricchiolio costante della porta. Un leggero sorriso deformò le sue labbra quando vide la conoscenza comune, che quell'uomo aveva preannunciato, varcare a passi lenti l'uscio. Tuttavia, il sorriso svanì repentinamente dal suo volto non appena notò l'espressione dura ed austera che caratterizzava il volto della nuova presenza.

L'uomo aprì maggiormente il suo sorriso e per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Molly vide gli occhi di quell'uomo pervasi di vera felicità.

«E' un vero piacere rivederti, dopo così tanto tempo, Sherry.»

La donna incatenò il suo sguardo inespressivo a quello dell'uomo.

«Temo di non poter dire lo stesso, Godfrey.»

* * *

**Note autore: **

Ero incerta se dirlo ora o nel prossimo capitolo ma non vorrei "correre rischi". Godfrey esiste nei romanzi di Conan Doyle. Se siete dei grandi conoscitori di Doyle non vi sarà difficile capire chi è e di conseguenza fare un po' di collegamenti sino a capire come si svolgerà questa storia…per cui, scusate se vi ho rovinato la suspense ma tanto prima o poi lo avreste scoperto! ^^

Ora, ciò che vi chiedo è: se non lo conoscete, non andate a cercarlo, così vi lascerete l'effetto suspense; se lo conoscete e per caso volete commentare la storia, non dite precisamente chi è, per favore, così da evitare che qualcuno che non lo sa lo possa venire a sapere!

Ovviamente, come sempre, siete liberi di seguire i miei consigli oppure di ignorarli e anche se doveste lasciare un commento con su scritto "lui è…" non sarebbe certo un problema! ^^

Scusate la filippica e spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto!

A presto,

Anne ^^


	4. Godfrey Norton

**Nota autore: **Dopo tanto tempo, salve a tutte/i!

Mi odiate vero? Lo so e ne avete tutte le ragioni. Voglio lasciarvi subito al capitolo per cui non vi farò perdere tempo con le mie scuse, che inserirò a fine capitolo per cercare di farmi perdonare.

Ed ora, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e, soprattutto, le critiche!

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

_**Godfrey Norton**_

Sherrinford Holmes era una donna affascinante, dolce ed incredibilmente intelligente ma, soprattutto, era una Holmes.

Era questo che Molly continuava a dimenticare. Forse perché era così diversa dai suoi fratelli o perché erano riuscite ad instaurare un rapporto così forte in così poco tempo ma sta di fatto che Molly Hooper, ogni volta, dimenticava che quella donna, che considerava così simile a lei, era in realtà molto diversa. E se ne accorse nuovamente in quel momento. Se ne accorse vedendo come lo sguardo dolce e comprensivo che era abituata a vedere negli occhi di Sherry, fosse stato sopraffatto da uno vitreo e per certi versi inquietante. Uno sguardo che solo e soltanto gli Holmes riuscivano ad avere. Uno sguardo che, come notò ben presto la patologa, spaventava tutti i presenti facendo loro abbassare la testa non appena gli occhi della donna incrociavano i loro. Uno sguardo che solo quell'uomo, riusciva a sostenere.

«Sono lieto che tu ti sia unita a noi, Sherry. Non ho avuto modo di essere presentato alla Dottoressa Hooper.»

Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto lo sguardo fisso sulla Holmes cercando di ricavarne conforto e sicurezza, guardò l'uomo e il suo sorriso rimanendone in un certo qual senso incatenata. La voce di Sherrinford le fece sbattere le palpebre.

«Non intendo presentarvi. Che cosa vuoi, Godfrey?»

L'uomo la guardò con biasimo prima di avvicinarsi fino a rendere la distanza che li separava un qualcosa di quasi impercettibile.

«Sei scortese con me, tesoro!»

Molly osservò il volto della donna divenire ancor più duro e gli occhi allargarsi con fare minaccioso, chiara reazione al nomignolo che, a quanto sembrava, non doveva apprezzare.

Lui infilò la mano nella tasca interna della giacca. Istintivamente Sherry si avvicinò alla patologa che rispose a quel comportamento con uno sguardo di sincero affetto per la donna.

Godfrey sorrise.

«Quando ti fiderai di me, Sherry?»

La patologa osservò la mano dell'uomo riemergere dal tessuto con in mano una rosa viola. Corrugò leggermente la fronte voltandosi verso la Holmes e rimase scioccata dal leggero tremito che caratterizzò le mani della donna.

L'uomo allungò il braccio e Sherry fece la medesima cosa per prendere il fiore.

Molly lo osservò avvicinarsi ed accennare un sorriso prima di abbassarsi verso le labbra di lei. Non capiva.

Se quell'uomo era quello che pensava, perché Sherry non si opponeva? Perché non si allontanava? Perché non reagiva? Poteva una donna come lei, una donna forte e fiera come Sherrinford Holmes, cedere così facilmente al fascino di quell'uomo? Senza alcun preavviso la sua mente, la sua odiosa mente, le fece rivedere il volto di Sherlock. Non il volto dell'uomo che aveva visto qualche ora prima, no. Il volto di Sherlock quando la ringraziava per averlo aiutato nel fingere la sua morte, il volto di Sherlock quando il giorno di Santo Stefano giocavano con la piccola Watson, il volto di Sherlock ed il suo sorriso quando era arrivato a casa sua. Si, ma lei era solo Molly, lei non era Sherry.

La Holmes guardava la rosa con fare dolce e malinconico.

«Grazie per il fiore, lo apprezzo veramente…» l'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente ma la donna riportò uno sguardo algido su di lui «…ma no, non ti da il diritto di baciarmi *. Allontanati da me, Godfrey.»

Lui irrigidì la mascella, probabilmente più per la pubblica offesa ricevuta che per il dispiacere derivato dal rifiuto, e si risedette in poltrona con fare rilassato.

«Vedo che la tua scontrosità non è diminuita col tempo…ma, devo ammettere, non mi è mai dispiaciuta.»

Facendo roteare lo sguardo malizioso per la stanza l'attenzione dell'uomo fu nuovamente richiamata dalla patologa e dalla sua espressione turbata.

«Credo che Sherrinford non abbia intenzione di assolvere ai suoi doveri, pertanto temo dovremmo arrangiarci per conto nostro Dottoressa Hooper.» L'uomo drizzò leggermente la schiena, inchinando impercettibilmente il capo. «Il mio nome è Godfrey Norton e sono qui per chiederle di ridarmi ciò che mi appartiene, dottoressa.»

La patologa sbatté le palpebre con espressione dubbiosa.

«Come scusi?»

L'irrigidimento e il velo di odio che per una frazione di secondo trasformarono lo sguardo del suo interlocutore, la terrorizzarono ma il passo deciso di Sherry che le si posizionava accanto la rincuorò.

«Non mi risulta ti appartenga!»

«Beh, in un certo qual modo è così, invece.»

«Cosa ti fa credere che lo abbia la Dottoressa Hooper?»

L'uomo le lanciò uno sguardo duro e controllato.

«Non giocare con me, Sherry. Lo sai che non mi diverte!»

La bella Holmes sorrise con aria cinica.

«Potrebbe averlo Sherlock, non credi?»

Molly sobbalzò. Sherry stava realmente mettendo in pericolo Sherlock per quel cellulare?

L'uomo portò lo sguardo sulla patologa analizzando la sua reazione prima di tornare ad osservare la Holmes.

«Ne sono cosciente. E' per questo che c'è già chi se ne occupa.»

La donna strinse i pugni con fare minaccioso, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

«Non osare toccare mio…»

La risata roca di lui la fece bloccare.

«Oh Sherry, sei rimasta la solita sentimentale. Non temere, non succederà nulla a tuo fratello….nulla che lui non voglia.»

* * *

John Watson non si sentiva bene. Anzi, non si sentiva per niente bene.

La sua vita da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock Holmes era sicuramente cambiata ma credeva di essersi abituato a non farsi trovare impreparato. Aveva visto il suo amico morire e risorgere, si erano scontrati con le menti più geniali del secolo ed avevano vissuto esperienze al limite del reale o dell'immaginabile. Proprio per questo aveva imparato a non dare per scontato nulla che avesse a che fare con il suo migliore amico. Nonostante ciò, a questo, non era decisamente preparato.

Una affascinante ed al quanto non morta Irene Adler sorrideva con malizia in direzione di Sherlock Holmes.

Il detective si alzò con estrema lentezza. Le spalle diritte, lo sguardo fisso in quello della donna mentre lei gli si avvicinava.

«E' un piacere rivederla Mr Holmes.»

John Watson, come ogni volta, si trovò in imbarazzo a dover assistere a quel gioco seduttivo volontariamente mal celato. Emise un finto colpo di tosse per interrompere quel gioco di sguardi.

La donna si sfilò i guanti con eleganza e sorrise accomodandosi sulla poltrona nera di Sherlock. Il detective la seguì con lo sguardo.

«Come procede la vita familiare, Dottor Watson?»

L'uomo ingoiò nervosamente cercando di mantenere la calma nell'apprendere che quella donna sapeva dell'esistenza di sua moglie e di sua figlia. Tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu un tirato e falso sorriso di circostanza.

«Credo, beh, che questa storia delle false morti stia diventando alquanto ridicola.»

Il detective arcuò un sopracciglio ma prima di poter controbattere il dottore alzò una mano con fare deciso.

Sherlock osservò l'uomo che, ad occhi chiusi e fronte corrugata, richiamava alla mente qualcosa.

Il dottore aprì gli occhi di scatto osservando prima l'una e poi l'altro.

«Sei stato tu!» Il detective lo guardò con aria dubbiosa ma l'uomo rise nervosamente scuotendo la testa. «Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!»

Sherlock sbuffò irritato.

«John, non che mi interessi realmente ma che cosa stai cercando di dire?»

Il dottore si alzò di scatto, le mani a chiudersi in pugni serrati nel vano tentativo di controllare la rabbia.

«Mycroft me l'aveva detto… "_Ci voleva Sherlock per ingannarmi!"» **_

Il detective mise le mani nelle tasche con un sorriso divertito per l'implicita ammissione di sconfitta che suo fratello aveva fatto senza rendersene conto, ma decise di ignorare l'amico quando con la coda dell'occhio vide la donna osservare il proprio orologio.

«Qualche impegno improrogabile?»

«A dire il vero, temo proprio di si…e credo che lei sappia perché sono qui»

L'uomo sorrise inclinando leggermente il capo.

«Ovviamente si ma temo di doverla deludere. Non posso darle ciò che non ho.»

La donna immerse i suoi occhi indagatori in quelli dell'uomo.

«Non mi menta, Mr Holmes.»

Il detective si sedette sulla poltrona lasciata libera da John che, rigido ed irato, seguiva quello scambio di battute.

«Non è mia abitudine.»

Lei sorrise.

«Oh, quindi mi conferma che è a casa di quella donna. Come si chiama? Hooper, Molly Hooper dico bene?»

Sherlock Holmes rimase immobile ed inespressivo. Non un muscolo a tradire qualche preoccupazione, non un fremito di ciglia a rivelare l'ansia, nessuna reazione percepibile in reazione a quella minaccia. Niente, tranne l'iscurirsi delle sue iridi. Un passaggio di colore così repentino e forte da poter spaventare anche il più fiero degli uomini ma che, in quella stanza scura illuminata da un fuoco ormai tenue, era impossibile percepire.

La reazione del dottore, tuttavia, fu ben diversa. John Watson si voltò verso la donna con occhi preoccupati ed insicuri.

«Molly?»

La donna sciolse le gambe per poi riaccavallarle in maniera speculare. Un sorriso malizioso in volto.

«Si Dottore, si ricorda? E' stato lei l'altra volta a proporla come intermediario.»

L'uomo infilò le mani nelle tasche mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

_"Molly Hooper…può prenderlo e portarlo al Bart's poi un tuo amico senza tetto può lasciarlo al caffè qui sotto e un cameriere lo porta a noi passando dal retro…" ***_

Il dottore tentò di trovare conforto nello sguardo dell'amico ma la speranza fu vana. L'uomo continuava ad osservare la donna di fronte a lui. Lo vide inspirare con aria annoiata per poi alzarsi in piedi ed incrociare le mani dietro la schiena.

«Eccellente. Credo che a questo punto Miss Adler ci lascerà, John…potresti farle strada...»

La voce della donna lo bloccò.

«Non è necessario.»

Il detective voltò nuovamente il capo verso Miss Adler, uno sguardo vitreo a caratterizzargli il volto.

John Watson corrugò la fronte.

«Che cosa intende dire?»

La donna si alzò con eleganza sorridendo al dottore.

«Che in questo momento la dottoressa Hooper sta avendo una conversazione molto simile alla nostra…» gli occhi della donna si mossero per incontrare quelli del detective.

Il dottore si voltò verso l'amico per cercare qualche sorta di implicita spiegazione ma fu attratto dallo sguardo dell'uomo che osservava la mano che la donna teneva lungo il fianco. Vide il pollice laccato di rosso premere il tasto centrale di un cellulare e la conferma di un messaggio inviato comparire sullo schermo dell'apparecchio.

La donna incrociò le braccia. Il cellulare a picchiettare sull'avambraccio.

«…ma temo diventerà decisamente meno piacevole!»

* * *

La suoneria di un telefono riecheggiò nell'appartamento di Molly Hooper.

La patologa sbatté le palpebre abbandonando lo stato di offuscamento che i suoi occhi avevano avuto sino a quel momento. Osservò il volto di Norton illuminato dallo schermo del cellulare ed il suo ghigno in risposta al messaggio ricevuto.

L'uomo bloccò nuovamente il telefono e la luce svanì. Molly seguì la sua mano riposizionare l'oggetto in una tasca della giacca per poi andare ad appoggiarsi con eleganza sul bracciolo del suo divano.

Non sapeva perché ma quella tranquillità la spaventò maggiormente e lo sguardo che l'uomo le rivolse le raggelò il sangue.

«Dottoressa Hooper, a differenza delle persone che l'hanno coinvolta in questa faccenda, non ho alcuna intenzione di farle correre rischi inutili per faccende che non la riguardano. Pertanto, mi dia quel cellulare e le assicuro che non la disturberò più.»

Molly si rinchiuse leggermente nelle spalle.

«Godfrey, ti ho…»

L'uomo fulminò con lo sguardo Sherry che aveva cercato di dissuaderlo e, per la prima volta, Molly Hooper vide negli occhi della bella Holmes un qualcosa di simile alla paura.

«Il tuo adorato fratellino ha già confermato di non averlo.»

La donna sorrise.

«Credi non sappia men…»

L'uomo si alzò con eleganza avvicinandosi nuovamente alla donna.

«Mentire? Ovvio che si…è per questo che se ne sta occupando Irene.» La Holmes sgranò gli occhi per una frazione di secondo e l'uomo le si avvicinò maggiormente sino a sfiorarle un orecchio con le labbra. «Ad ogni Holmes il proprio punto debole!»

Sherrinford posò uno sguardo carico d'odio e rancore sull'uomo.

La patologa osservò l'uomo allontanarsi e tornare a guardarla nuovamente con un'espressione affabile.

«Allora, dottoressa?»

Molly rimase immobile. Lo sguardo inchiodato su quell'uomo.

Non poteva darglielo. Non poteva proprio. Ora era ancor più sicura dell'importanza di quell'oggetto e della pericolosità che avrebbe comportato per Sherlock.

Si ricordava ancora di quando Sherry glielo aveva affidato

_«Molly, puoi tenere questo per me?»_

_La patologa aveva sorriso._

_«Certamente.»_

_«Tornerò a prenderlo presto ma, mi raccomando, Sherlock non deve saperlo!»_

_Le mani della patologa tremarono leggermente ed i suoi occhi si abbassarono ad osservare quel cellulare nero._

_«Ma, perché? Che cosa…»_

_Sherry le si era avvicinata con un'espressione seria._

_«Ti prego, è per il suo bene. Mi prometti che non ne farai parola con lui e che se mai dovesse chiedertelo non glielo darai?»_

_Dopo qualche istante d'incertezza, la donna aveva annuito decisa per poi rispondere all'abbraccio della Holmes._

_Una volta chiusa la porta dietro di sé tornò a sedersi sul divano. Fissò quell'oggetto per qualche istante prima di metterlo in una tasca dei pantaloni e tornare a prendere il libro che stava leggendo._

Strinse con forza i lembi del maglione che stava torturando ormai da tempo ed ingoiò nervosamente. No, non glielo avrebbe dato.

Alzò lo sguardo verso l'uomo con aria decisa e dischiuse leggermente le labbra per pronunciare quel fiero ed al contempo timoroso "no!" che aveva scelto quando la mano di Sherrinford Holmes si protese verso di lui. Le affusolate dita della mano a stringere un cellulare nero.

Molly si alzò improvvisamente, gli occhi sgranati a seguire il passaggio di quell'oggetto dalla mano della donna a quella di un soddisfatto ed altero Godfrey Norton. Quando lo aveva preso? Come aveva fatto a trovarlo? Era certa di averlo nascosto bene, ne andava della sicurezza di Sherlock.

Un allarmato ma sussurrato "no, Sherry!" sfuggì dalle labbra della patologa.

L'uomo sorrise bonariamente a quella reazione incontrollata.

«Non deve temere, Dottoressa Hooper. Questa è la soluzione migliore per lei, mi creda.»

Molly sentì le sue labbra tremare leggermente e le strinse in un vano tentativo di controllo. Chiuse gli occhi per poi riaprirli ed osservare la Holmes. Il corpo rigido, la mascella serrata e lo sguardo vitreo, Sherrinford non mostrava alcun segno di timore o preoccupazione quanto un certo senso di rassegnazione.

Mr Norton lasciò scivolare il telefono in una tasca del cappotto. Con un cenno del capo fece segno ai due uomini di precederlo giù per le scale e rivolse un sorriso affabile alla patologa. Una volta giunto sulla porta, tuttavia, si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo della Holmes.

«Come sempre…è stato un piacere, tesoro»

La mascella della donna si contrasse nuovamente e i pugni serrati si strinsero ancor di più.

* * *

La risata di Miss Adler riempì il salotto di Baker Street.

«Ho sempre trovato eccitanti le sue minacce Dottor Watson ma temo che non sia a me che deve rivolgerle!»

Il dottore arrossì leggermente al tono sinuoso della donna.

Non riusciva a comprendere come due esseri umani, fatti di carne ed ossa come lui, potessero parlare della vita di un altro essere umano come se nulla fosse, senza preoccupazioni o timori. Certo, Miss Adler non aveva alcun motivo per provare anche il minimo rammarico per la sorte di Molly Hooper ma Sherlock….Sherlock, era cambiato! Di questo, ormai, ne era certo. Ma, a quanto sembrava, non abbastanza da dare priorità alle sue preoccupazioni per Molly rispetto al suo interesse per un "nuovo caso".

Il cellulare di Miss Adler vibrò e la donna rispose con un inespressivo "si". Le labbra rosse accennarono solo un leggero sorriso quando, qualche istante dopo, chiuse la comunicazione. A passi lenti si avviò verso la porta e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo al detective che fece di nuovo imbarazzare il dottore, scese le scale ed uscì.

Dieci minuti dopo quel silenzioso saluto, il Dottor Watson era ancora intento a guardare l'uscio da cui era uscita la chiaramente viva Miss Adler. Il suono sordo dato da un ceppo che si spezzava ormai arso dal fuoco lo riscosse e lo fece voltare di scatto verso l'amico che era nuovamente seduto in poltrona.

«Molly! Dobbiamo chiamarla, andare a vedere se sta bene. Chiamo Greg!»

Normalmente avrebbe preso il silenzio del detective come una reazione per lui istintiva di disinteresse e cinismo ma il fatto che continuasse a non manifestare alcuna preoccupazione per la sorte dell'amica, lo fece bloccare e chiamare il nome dell'uomo con tono astioso e duro.

Il detective, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra appoggiate alle mani intrecciate, emise un suono che il dottore interpretò come una conferma di aver ottenuto la sua attenzione.

«Sherlock…Molly è una tua amica, non credi almeno che dovresti, non so, preoccuparti?»

L'uomo si voltò ad osservare l'amico con un'espressione indecifrabile ma invece di rispondere si limitò ad alzarsi per andare a prendere il cellulare che aveva suonato sulla scrivania.

* * *

Non appena il rumore dei passi lungo le scale sparì, la patologa si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, le braccia strette in vita. Sherrinford, invece, si precipitò alla finestra spiando il marciapiede sotto di essa.

Molly scosse lentamente la testa. Il cuore le batteva decisamente troppo forte e per quanto cercasse di calmarlo ogni suo tentativo si era dimostrato vano. Alzò la testa per cercare la sua preoccupazione anche negli occhi della Holmes ma si stupì di non trovarne e soprattutto di vedere il volto della donna adornato da un sorriso a dir poco raggiante.

Sherry si allontanò dalla finestra voltandosi verso di lei, il sorriso ancora in volto.

«Oh Molly, sei stata bravissima!»

La patologa corrugò leggermente la fronte.

«Cos…? Che cosa?...»

La Holmes prese il cellulare iniziando a digitare rapidamente.

«Si, sei stata fantastica! Sembravi reale, veramente!»

Molly si alzò lentamente mentre osservava la donna andare a prenderle il cappotto e la sciarpa per poi consegnarglieli. Guardò gli indumenti con espressione smarrita per poi tornare ad osservare la Holmes che era ormai sull'uscio di casa.

Sherry, notando l'assenza della donna dietro di sé, abbassò il cellulare e si voltò facendo segno alla patologa di seguirla.

«Ora però dobbiamo sbrigarci, forza!»

Molly tentennò un attimo ma poi, vedendo la donna correre giù per le scale, si vestì rapidamente per seguirla.

Una volta in strada Sherry si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un taxi.

Molly la osservava rintanata nel suo soprabito.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

La Holmes sbatté nervosamente le braccia lungo i fianchi non vedendo sopraggiungere ciò che cercava.

«A Baker Street, ovviamente.»

La patologa indietreggiò di qualche passo. Aveva imparato a soprassedere sulle ovvietà degli Holmes ma in quel momento non poteva certo assecondarle.

«Sherry, io non poss…»

La donna agitò energicamente un braccio quando vide un taxi arrivare nella loro direzione e non appena fu certa di aver ottenuto l'attenzione dell'autista si voltò verso di lei.

«Lo so, hai perfettamente ragione…ma non preoccuparti, gliela farò vedere io a quello sciocco per il modo in cui ti ha trattato.» La patologa cercò di interromperla ma la donna continuò. «Se la mamma sapesse come si è comportato…ah, ma lo saprà! E voglio proprio vedere se sar...»

Il taxi si fermò di fronte a loro interrompendo il fiume di ira che era, in quel momento, Sherrinford Holmes.

«Baker Street, per favore….e più in fretta che può!»

La Holmes aprì rapidamente la portiera posteriore dell'auto facendo segno alla patologa di entrare.

Molly osservò prima l'interno dell'abitacolo e poi la donna. Scosse leggermente la testa.

«Non è per quello Sherry…» Il sopracciglio alzato della donna la fece sorridere ed abbassare lo sguardo per qualche istante prima di rialzarlo. «Beh, diciamo che non è solo per quello. E' che, ecco, ho il turno di notte e…»

La bella Holmes le sorrise con aria dolce ed affettuosa prima di avvicinarsi. Sospirò ed appoggiò le mani sulle spalle della donna.

«Molly, è più sicuro che tu stia con me in questo momento.» La patologa accennò un sorriso preoccupato a cui l'altra rispose con fare scherzoso. «Non preoccuparti, non ti farò fare tardi e…non ti farò vedere Sherlock, va bene?»

Molly sospirò pesantemente e dopo qualche istante annuì con convinzione. Sherry fece per muoversi quando la mano dell'altra la bloccò stringendole la manica del cappotto. La bella Holmes vide paura e preoccupazione negli occhi della donna.

«Il cellulare! Hai dato il cellulare a quell'uomo! Adesso che cosa succederà a Sherlock?»

Sherry sorrise infilando una mano nel cappotto per poi estrarne un cellulare identico a quello consegnato a Mr Norton.

«Ma…?»

Sherrinford sbuffò divertita e dalle sue labbra uscì una leggera nuvola di vapore.

«E' vero, ho un fratello sciocco, ma in fin dei conti tengo a lui.» La patologa la guardò con una tale aria spersa da far comprendere alla donna quanto quelle parole non fossero sufficienti come spiegazione. «Il cellulare che ho dato a Godfrey è una copia.»

La patologa indicò l'apparecchio fra le dita della donna con aria perplessa.

«Ma io lo avevo nascosto!»

Sherry allargò il suo sorriso.

«Si, certo, e devo dire che era veramente un ottimo nascondiglio.»

Molly alzò un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica. Probabilmente Sherry non si era resa conto di aver implicitamente detto che il nascondiglio di cui lei era così soddisfatta in realtà, era ridicolo per qualcuno come una Holmes. Tuttavia decise di evitare di rendere palesi i suoi pensieri sapendo perfettamente cosa esulasse dalla concezione di "tatto" degli Holmes. La sua voce, pertanto, espresse ben altro pensiero.

«Non credi che si accorgerà del fatto che sia un falso?»

Sherrinford scosse leggermente la testa.

«Lui no ma Miss Adler si, al primo sguardo…è per questo che dobbiamo sfruttare il poco tempo che abbiamo!»

Molly annuì e dopo un'ultima incertezza seguì Sherry nel taxi nero in direzione di Baker Street.

* * *

**Note autore:**

* E' una frase rubata a Pascal Campion un'artista che amo molto. Fra l'altro il dipinto (Les Parisiennes: Juliette) a mio avviso è meraviglioso ed è per certi versi simile alla mia idea di Sherry.

** Lo so che lo sapete ma sono nata precisa ed antipatica per cui: puntata 2x01

*** Idem ^^

Non so come spiegare in maniera "soddisfacente" questo enorme ritardo perché in realtà è stato un insieme di cause ed effetti. Le cause sono: in principio una sorta di "blocco dello scrittore" o per meglio dire sono stata effettivamente bloccata da alcuni amici che mi hanno rapita e portata fuori per qualche giorno senza chiedermi nulla, costringendomi a scusarmi con voi e con molte altre persone che ho informato all'ultimo della mia assenza e che, come voi, ora mi odiano; successivamente vi sono state le vacanze di natale ed il rientro dalle vacanze. Gli effetti sono, oltre ad una mancanza di tempo, una distanza eccessiva dal lavoro. Mi spiego meglio: quando immagino una storia non mi appunto o segno nulla, mi metto direttamente a scriverla e per quanto possa metterci anche settimane, il lavorarci in maniera costante e continua mi fa automaticamente ricordare tutti i miei pensieri e le mie idee. Ora, questa volta, (per quanto questo capitolo fosse quasi completamente scritto) mi sono rimessa a scrivere dopo un mese di assenza ed è stato traumatico! Ho dovuto riconvincermi di ciò che ho scritto, ricollegare tutti i punti e cercare di reimmedesimarmi nel mondo di Sherlock….la parte più difficile!

Dopo questo sproloquio contorto e quasi illogico…scusatemi!

Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto (a me non tanto, proprio per tutto lo sproloquio che vi ho fatto), per quanto inconcludente, e prometto che cercherò di aggiornare al più presto!

Come sempre, a presto,

Anne!

Ps. Nel prossimo capitolo si capirà bene chi è realmente Godfrey…anche se credo si intuisca! ^_^


	5. Gli amori profondi

**Nota autore: **Salve a tutte/i!

Questo capitolo, è stata una vera battaglia fatta di pezzi spostati e cancellati e non so neanche se il risultato finale sia chiaro, sicuramente è prolisso e contorto, ma come al solito a voi l'ardua sentenza e non limitate le critiche e le correzioni, mi raccomando! ^^

Volevo dirvi qualche altra cosina ma la scriverò alla fine del capitolo per non farvi perdere altro tempo.

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

_**Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità.**_

Aveva sempre amato le luci calde e soffuse dei lampioni di Londra. Quelle luci piene delle sfumature del giallo e dell'arancio che riuscivano a modificare ogni angolo e spigolo della città sino a farlo diventare morbido, sinuoso e romantico oppure cupo ed inquietante. Un'ambivalenza che aveva sempre confuso ed ammaliato i suoi sensi. Lasciando vagare il suo sguardo in quei colori riusciva a far vagare anche la sua mente, a farla andare a ricercare memorie, impressioni e sensazioni.

Era persa in questa strana sorta di vagabondare quando un leggero mugolio di dolore proveniente dalla sua destra le fece riprendere contatto con la realtà.

Molly si voltò con aria indagatrice. Sherrinford guardava fuori dal finestrino ma il riflesso del vetro le permise di vedere la sua espressione. Era triste.

Sherry, che fino a quel momento era intenta a guardare altrove, rimise per un attimo a fuoco ciò che aveva davanti vedendo anch'essa il riflesso della patologa che la guardava.

«E' la ferita?»

La Holmes sorrise e si voltò.

«Anche.»

Molly annuì mestamente tornando a guardare le dita delle sue mani leggermente incrociate. Quasi senza rendersene conto, la sua mente ricollegò fili tutt'altro che logici costringendola a piegare lentamente un braccio per prendere ciò che aveva rapidamente nascosto nella tasca del cappotto.

Sherry osservò le dita della donna far emergere una quasi immacolata rosa dal soprabito.

Dopo qualche istante di esitazione la patologa esordì titubante. Gli occhi ad osservare il fiore.

«Viola.»

L'altra sorrise della delicatezza di quella ragazza che, per non intromettersi nel suo cuore in un modo che avrebbe potuto turbarla, aveva semplicemente pronunciato quella parola senza aspettarsi risposte o spiegazioni.

«Colore non convenzionale, non trovi?»

La patologa sorrise tornando a guardarla.

«Si, ma non mi stupisce.»

Sherry aggrottò un sopracciglio accennando un sorriso. Molly arrossì leggermente.

«Beh, tu non sei convenzionale. Mi sembra, come dire, appropriata.»

La Holmes si aprì in un sorriso complice prima di tornare ad osservare il fiore.

«Amore a prima vista.»

Molly corrugò leggermente la fronte sussurrando un leggerissimo "mmh?"; l'altra scosse la testa tornando a sorriderle.

«Le rose viola vogliono dire amore a prima vista. O per lo meno, così mi disse Godfrey la prima volta.»

La patologa fece rigirare il fiore fra le mani, avanti e indietro.

«Ed è vero?«

La leggera contrazione delle labbra della donna le fecero intuire che la risposta era affermativa.

«E' lui, intendo, è lui l'uomo che, insomma…»

Sherry alzò le spalle con noncuranza, quasi stessero parlando di qualcosa che non la riguardasse, qualcosa che non fosse la causa della maggior parte delle sue sofferenze.

«Già.»

Molly scrutò per qualche istante il volto di quella donna.

«Stai bene?»

Un sorriso malinconico accompagnò la risposta.

«Non ancora ma prima o poi si, starò bene.»

Molly tornò ad osservare quel fiore e le sue dita che giocavano con esso. Fu allora che la sua mente la riportò alla notte precedente, a quando le sue dita avevano ricucito la ferita di Sherry; fu allora che le ritornarono alla mente le cicatrici scure che deturpavano quella pelle bianca. Era stato quell'uomo a procurargliele, era stato lui a deturpare il corpo della donna con cui stava, era stato lui a condannare Sherry ad un esilio di anni, era stato lui. E nonostante questo, nonostante tutto questo, Molly aveva visto le mani di Sherry tremare quando lui le aveva porto quel fiore, aveva visto i suoi occhi rischiare di cedere a quelli di lui e soprattutto, quello che ora vedeva in Sherrinford Holmes non era odio o rancore, per quanto sapesse che lo provasse, no, quello che vedeva era tristezza. Come era possibile?

La patologa alzò nuovamente lo sguardo e si accorse che la sua compagna l'aveva osservata per tutto quel tempo. Un sorriso dolce conquistò le labbra e gli occhi di Sherrinford.

«Come si dice? Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?»

Molly incurvò leggermente le labbra in un sorriso divertito ma passò ancora qualche istante prima che riuscisse a parlare.

«Perché non lo odi?»

Sherry si morse il labbro inferiore trattenendo un sospiro.

«Perché non voglio. Non voglio concedergli il mio odio, non voglio concedergli un mio qualsiasi sentimento, non ne merita neanche uno…»

Aggrottò la fronte con aria pensierosa.

«Ma nonostante ciò, sei triste.»

«Non è la tristezza che pensi. Non è tristezza per quello che eravamo o avevamo. E' più la consapevolezza di aver sbagliato, la consapevolezza che se avessi guardato meglio, se avessi cercato di capire di cosa realmente avessi avuto bisogno, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.»

La patologa annuì mestamente prima di richiudersi nei suoi pensieri. Dopo aver studiato il volto della donna per qualche momento, Sherrinford le si avvicinò posando una mano sulla sua per attirarne l'attenzione.

«Molly…» La ragazza alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello comprensivo dell'altra. «…non cercare analogie che non ci sono, ti prego.»

La patologa sospirò pesantemente. Non la stupiva il fatto che la capisse così tanto, ormai la conosceva abbastanza, ma si domandava se avesse ragione. In fin dei conti il discorso che aveva appena fatto avrebbe potuto valere anche per lei; forse anche lei doveva guardare meglio e capire se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno come Sherlock Holmes.

«Molly io non posso sapere cosa tu vuoi veramente e cosa sia meglio per te, questo puoi deciderlo solo tu. Io, però, posso capire che cosa può servire a Sherlock. Ci sono già passata, lo so.»

Molly scosse la testa sconsolata.

«Si ma lui non lo sa e nessuna di noi due può scegliere o decidere per lui. Per cui se lui vuole, insomma…» Un respiro pesante che nasceva più dal suo cuore che dal suo petto la fece fermare. Gli occhi le si velarono leggermente. «Si, insomma, se Sherlock vuole lei noi non dobbiamo intrometterci!»

La Holmes strinse i denti.

«Non è così semplice.»

Molly aggrottò la fronte con aria interrogativa ma Sherry la ignorò continuando a parlare.

«Non posso imporre una scelta a lui come non posso imporla a te per cui, ovviamente, sei libera di scegliere ciò che reputi la cosa migliore da fare…» La patologa le sorrise con affetto. Apprezzava il tifo che Sherry faceva per lei. «Però voglio solo dirti una cosa, se mi permetti …»

La ragazza annuì sorridente.

«Lungi da me cercare di giustificare Sherlock ed il suo comportamento, anzi, lo farò pentire amaramente…». La patologa incurvò leggermente le labbra con aria divertita. «…ma, quello dell'altra sera o stamattina…insomma, quello che ha fatto Sherlock credo fosse un suo modo sbagliato di reagire ad uno stato di…preoccupazione.»

La patologa sospirò pesantemente tornando ad osservare il fiore.

«Ah si?! E per chi delle due?»

Sherry strinse leggermente le labbra al tono sarcastico della donna ma non disse nulla. Avrebbe voluto spiegare molte cose a quella dolce ragazza che tanto aveva fatto e avrebbe sicuramente continuato a fare per Sherlock. In fin dei conti, Molly Hooper merita chiarimenti e spiegazioni ma quello non era il momento giusto, purtroppo.

Il silenzio riconquistò l'abitacolo per i minuti successivi.

«Com'è?»

Sherry tornò a guardare la sua compagna di viaggio che osservava con aria imbarazzata il fiore.

«Cosa?»

La patologa si rannicchio maggiormente nelle spalle.

«Beh, vivere un amore profondo?»

Sherry tornò a guardare il lento scivolare del traffico.

«Non come puoi immaginare. Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità.*»

Molly spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Già…»

Sherry intuì un eccessivo rammarico nel sussurro della donna. Un rammarico così tanto forte da essere eccessivo anche per una persona empatica come Molly. Si voltò per cercare di intuire qualcosa di più dalla sua espressione e riuscì facilmente a comprenderne il motivo.

«Ma non per tutti è così, Molly»

Dopo aver continuato ad osservare il fiore per qualche istante, la patologa lo porse alla donna che, tuttavia, scosse leggermente la testa.

«Tienila tu.»

La Holmes si sorprese del sorriso amaro che la patologa le rivolse in risposta a quella proposta.

«Perché?...Per ricordarmi che un Holmes può andare avanti nonostante tutto e tutti?»

Sherry le sorrise.

«No, Molly. Per ricordarti che gli Holmes possono essere ingannati, come chiunque altro.»

* * *

Mrs Hudson le accolse con la gentilezza e la cortesia che la contraddistingueva. Dopo i saluti di rito e numerose esclamazione di felicità per il ritorno di Sherry, la Holmes si congedò incamminandosi verso le scale.

«Cara, tu non sali?»

Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato il volto della Holmes diventare una maschera di durezza e astio in vista del confronto con il fratello, si riscosse per poi andare ad osservare l'anziana signora che le sorrideva.

«No, io, ecco…se non le crea disturbo rimarrei con lei.»

Mrs Hudson cinguettò che non sarebbe mai potuta essere un disturbo e le fece segno di seguirla in casa per prendere "un qualcosa che le scaldasse un po'!".

Molly sorrise dell'esuberanza di quell'arzilla signora ma prima di raggiungerla si affacciò lungo la tromba delle scale chiamando con un sussurro il nome della Holmes.

Ci furono dei passi leggeri e il volto della donna ricomparve in cima alla prima rampa di scale.

«Sherry» La Holmes strinse leggermente gli occhi per scrutare quella donna minuta che le parlava con una voce stranamente seria. «Sherry, che cosa c'è in quel telefono?»

Il quasi impercettibile movimento degli occhi della donna e l'aumentare della stretta sul cornicione fecero capire a Molly quanto quella domanda fosse, se non indesiderata, quanto meno non ben accetta. Gli istanti di silenzio che seguirono questa sua richiesta le diedero la conferma di quanto Sherrinford Holmes non volesse affrontare quella situazione.

«E' meglio che tu non lo sappia.»

Era certa che non mentisse ma lei, questa volta, non poteva cedere.

«Dopo tutto quello che è successo, me lo devi.»

L'irrigidimento della mascella della sua interlocutrice, agli occhi della patologa, fu una resa senza condizioni.

Sherry scese rapidamente i gradini che le separavano. Dopo qualche istante passato ad osservare ed analizzare il volto di Molly Hooper, parlò.

«Si, te lo devo, e sappi che è solo e soltanto per questo che lo sto facendo. Per prima cosa, quello che sto per dirti dovrai usarlo solo e soltanto se dovessi trovarti in una situazione come quella di poco fa. Solo e soltanto per salvarti qualora fossi in pericolo. Siamo intesi?»

Molly indurì lo sguardo ed annuì convinta.

* * *

Se in un improbabile futuro qualcuno gli avesse chiesto quale, fra tutte le situazioni di maggior pericolo passate insieme a Sherlock Holmes, ritenesse la più inquietante ed in cui avesse veramente avuto paura, John Watson non avrebbe esitato a descrivere quel momento. Esattamente quello.

Quel momento in cui aveva visto Sherrinford Holmes entrare nel salotto di Baker Street ed avanzare a passi lenti sino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal fratello.

Perché definire quella una situazione pericolosa, anzi la più pericolosa mai vissuta? Beh, perché John Watson aveva visto quella donna. Gli occhi ridotti a due pozze scure che preannunciavano il peggio, i denti talmente stretti che il solo vederli faceva provare dolore, le vene del collo così marcate da sembrare scolpite da un artista sopra una statua di marmo. Si, quella era decisamente la situazione più pericolosa che John Watson avesse mai dovuto affrontare e probabilmente anche lo stesso Sherlock Holmes, in un improbabile momento di onestà, avrebbe detto la medesima cosa.

«Sherlock, non ti ammazzo solo perché mamma ne soffrirebbe troppo!»

La voce della Holmes era un sussurro rauco che sfuggiva dai denti stretti.

John aveva portato la sua attenzione sul volto dell'amico che, nonostante mantenesse un'espressione imperturbabile, aveva un certo qualcosa che il dottore avrebbe potuto tranquillamente definire paura.

«Buonasera anche a te, Sherrinford!»

La donna sgranò gli occhi per poi allontanarsi ed iniziare a camminare avanti e indietro per il salotto. La personificazione umana di un leone in gabbia. Il detective, tuttavia, decise di ignorare la cosa accomodandosi in poltrona con fare solenne.

«Come posso aiutarti, sorellina?»

John mugolò come se l'avessero colpito al cuore quando sentì quel vezzeggiativo ma, nonostante capisse l'istinto violento che stava per impadronirsi di Sherry e che così spesso anche lui aveva provato, fece istintivamente un passo verso l'amico quando la donna si voltò con il chiaro intento di eliminare quei pochi centimetri che qualche secondo prima avevano salvato suo fratello. La reazione del dottore, tuttavia, la fermò. John deglutì rumorosamente mentre cercava di distrarre i due contendenti di quell'irreale duello.

«Dobbiamo» Tossì. «Dobbiamo andare da Molly….Sherry, poco fa è venuta qui…»

Prima che potesse finire di parlare due laconici "lo sa!" e "lo so!" proruppero dagli Holmes.

Il dottore li guardò alternativamente con fronte corrugata e occhi sbarrati. Sherry abbandonò il suo fare minaccioso per uno più rassegnato e stava per spiegare al dottore la situazione quando il fratello la interruppe.

« Molly sta benissimo, è da Mrs Hudson. Ora, occupiamoci delle cose importanti: dov'è il cellulare, Sherry?»

La donna strinse i pugni tentando di controllare la rabbia di fronte a quel fratello apparentemente indifferente alla sorte di Molly Hooper.

«Dovresti piuttosto spiegarmi com'è possibile che Irene Adler sia viva?»

Sherlock riversò sul volto della sorella uno sguardo inespressivo e freddo al quale la donna rispose nella medesima maniera.

«Perché non è salita?»

I due Holmes si voltarono a guardare John Watson che, con le sopracciglia arcuate, era in attesa di una risposta. Dopo qualche istante chiuse gli occhi stringendo le labbra.

«Molly…perché Molly non è salita?»

Sherry sorrise sarcasticamente ricominciando a camminare per la stanza lentamente.

«Forse avrà avuto paura di poter essere aggredita.»

Il detective si alzò con un moto di stizza.

«Oh, per l'amor del cielo! Io non…»

Sherrinford alzò una mano guantata per fermarlo, lanciandogli uno sguardo tagliente.

«Non preoccuparti Sherlock, di questo ne riparleremo per bene…anche con la mamma.» L'uomo allargò le braccia, corrugando la fronte. «Ora rispondi alla mia domanda.»

Il detective infilò lentamente le mani nelle tasche scrutando la sorella per qualche istante.

«Non ti riguarda.»

Sherry strinse gli occhi con forza prima di cedere alla rabbia.

«Dannazione Sherlock, smettila! Tu e la tua sciocca immaturità avete già procurato enormi problemi…» La donna fece un passo verso il fratello. Gli occhi sbarrati, la schiena dritta e i pugni ancora serrati. «Io non sono Mycroft, Sherlock. Non accetterò ingerenze o giochetti da parte tua, sono stata chiara?»

John Watson trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo. Quella scena aveva un qualcosa di irreale che non riusciva a comprendere. Aveva visto Mycroft redarguire il fratello un numero indefinito di volte ma la rabbia di Sherrinford era tutt'altra cosa; e, cosa ancor più importante, aveva ben altro effetto su Sherlock Holmes. Se il detective rispondeva con sarcasmo o indifferenza al fratello maggiore, questo non accadeva con Sherry; Sherlock aveva avuto un fremito di ciglia innaturale per l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo.

«John,» Il dottore si voltò al richiamo dell'amico. «potresti lasciarci?»

L'uomo sfregò il pollice e l'indice della mano destra prima di reagire alla richiesta.

«Si, si certo.» A passi rapidi andò verso le scale. «Credo che andrò a salutare Mrs Hudson, si. E' un po' che…» Sherlock gli lanciò uno sguardo severo e l'uomo capì al volo. «Beh, vado, si.»

* * *

Sherrinford sfilò i guanti accomodandosi sulla poltrona di John. Rivolse il suo sguardo alle fiamme, giocando distrattamente con un semplice anello che faceva passare di dito in dito.

Il detective si sedette di fronte a lei con aria indagatrice.

«Allora, da dove vogliamo iniziare?»

La donna si voltò lentamente verso di lui. Il volto totalmente inespressivo.

«Dimmelo tu, Sherlock…»

«Coventry.»

La dita della donna si fermarono.

* * *

John scese le scale lentamente, la mente affollata di pensieri e domande. Entrò nella cucina di Mrs Hudson con espressione assente e preoccupata e ci volle qualche secondo perché realizzasse dove si trovasse.

Le due donne, intente a chiacchierare con leggerezza, si fermarono voltandosi verso di lui. Il dottore, dopo l'iniziale imbarazzo dovuto al suo essere distratto, guardò la patologa e solo allora sembrò ricollegarsi alla realtà ed agli eventi che erano accaduti in quelle poche ore. Fece un paio di passi rapidi in direzione della donna rivolgendole uno sguardo preoccupato.

«Molly! Come stai? Stai bene?»

La donna lanciò uno sguardo in direzione di Mrs Hudson che li guardava preoccupati.

«Perché….è successo qualcosa cara?»

La patologa sorrise con la tazza di thè vicino alle labbra.

«No, Mrs Hudson non si preoccupi. Ho solo avuto un brutto raffreddore in questi giorni ma ora sto bene…grazie John, per esserti preoccupato.»

L'uomo annuì sorridendo imbarazzato, lo sguardo a vagare per la cucina fino ad intravedere degli scatoloni in un angolo. Corrugò la fronte prima di prendere un'espressione quasi allarmata.

«Mrs Hudson, si sta trasferendo?!»

La donna seguì lo sguardo del dottore fino alle scatole e sorrise divertita.

«Ma no, certo che no mio caro. Dove potrei andare?» L'uomo sospirò rincuorato. «E poi come farebbe Sherlock? Quell'uomo non è in grado di badare a se stesso, figuriamoci ad una casa.»

Il sentir pronunciare quel nome portò automaticamente lo sguardo del dottore sul volto della patologa dove il sorriso divertito si era leggermente incrinato.

Mrs Hudson, ignara dell'accaduto, continuò a parlare riattirando l'attenzione su di sé.

«Ho riordinato un pochino. E' quasi tutto da buttare ma credo che qualcosa la metterò nel sottoscala. Non so mai cosa serva a quel ragazzo!»

John fece un sorriso tirato, strofinando le mani sui jeans.

«Ci penso io Mrs Hudson. Con la sua anca non dovrebbe fare certi sforzi, lo sa bene.»

L'anziana signora arrossì imbarazzata per la piccola ramanzina del dottore e si trovò, per caso, ad osservare la triste e distratta Molly Hooper.

«Cara, sei sicura di sentirti bene?»

La patologa alzò lo sguardo con aria assente; poi sorrise, annuì e si alzò.

«Ti aiuto John.»

L'uomo annuì e concordarono che lui si sarebbe occupato degli scatoloni da buttare e Molly delle due scatole che Mrs Hudson avrebbe voluto conservare.

L'anziana signora le fece strada sino alla porta del 221 c. Mentre era intenta a girare con forza la chiave nella toppa ormai dura dato il poco utilizzo, le sorrise.

«Non riesco ad affittarlo. Tanto vale che lo usi come ripostiglio.»

Non appena Mrs Hudson riuscì ad aprire un'aria fredda e stantia invase le narici della patologa. Lanciò uno sguardo alle scale buie prima che Mrs Hudson accendesse la piccola lampadina che illuminava la rampa.

«In fondo alle scale, sulla destra. Nel salottino. Grazie cara.»

Molly rispose al sorriso sincero della donna e iniziò a scendere con attenzione i gradini scivolosi quando la voce di John che chiedeva all'anziana signora "Mrs Hudson, ma che cosa c'è in queste scatole? L'odore è mefitico!" la raggiunse.

Molly si fermò voltandosi a guardare la padrona di casa, incerta sul restare lì o andare dal dottore.

«Non si preoccupi, vada Mrs Hudson.»

La donna annuì rincuorata.

«Lascio la porta aperta.»

La vide avviarsi verso la cucina con un "secondo lei, chi si occupa degli esperimenti del suo amico quando lui non ci gioca più?!".

* * *

Spinse la porta facendone cigolare i cardini.

Istintivamente guardò intorno a sé quella stanza vuota e buia che la circondava. L'unica luce percepibile era quella che entrava da un lucernaio che tuttavia, a quell'ora della notte, era quasi inutile. Si strinse nelle spalle percependo l'umidità entrarle nelle ossa e tirò su con il naso ormai freddo.

Fece qualche passo per posare le scatole in un angolo. Quando si rialzò un urlo le morì in gola vedendo la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio abbandonato nell'angolo opposto. La mano istintivamente portata al petto le fece percepire il suo battito irregolare e il respiro pesante.

Rialzò lo sguardo per tornare a guardare il proprio riflesso.

Non era mai stata bella; non nel modo in cui le persone usavano quella parola. Lo sapeva e non ne aveva mai sofferto. Era una ragazza normale come tante, nulla di più e nulla di meno; spesso amiche e colleghe le dicevano che con un po' di trucco sarebbe migliorata, che avrebbe potuto diventare molto di più. Migliorare e diventare, cambiare insomma. Ma a lei non piaceva l'idea. Lei era così, non bella ma carina, con le labbra troppo piccole ed i vestiti che non la valorizzavano ma non avrebbe mai potuto essere diversa o migliore. Le sarebbe sembrato di non essere più lei, di non essere più, insomma.

Ci aveva provato, aveva provato a "migliorarsi" e a "diventare" ma si era resa conto che in fin dei conti era inutile. Avrebbe potuto essere migliore e diversa con attenzione, trucchi e accorgimenti di stile, come le diceva Meena, ma in fondo per che cosa. Per sembrare qualcosa di diverso che, oltre a non essere comunque abbastanza, la faceva sentire a disagio e inadatta? No, lei era così e non sarebbe cambiata perché in un modo tutto suo, si piaceva.

Chiuse gli occhi inspirando per un'istante e quando li riaprì vide una figura riflessa insieme a lei. Quanto odiava la sua mente e le sue proiezioni. Si, si lei aveva cercato di migliorare e di diventare qualcun'altra per _lui. _Per quell'uomo che nella realtà, come anche nella sua mente, la guardava con indosso il suo cappotto scuro pronto ad andare via, con le labbra immobili senza l'ombra di una sensazione da far trasparire, con gli occhi pieni di vuoto come se, invece di osservare lei, stesse osservando il nulla. Lei per lui aveva rischiato, aveva tentato e provato di tutto ma adesso sapeva; sapeva quello che lui aveva sempre saputo. Che erano diversi, diversi nell'affacciarsi alla vita e al mondo; diversi nel percepire e sentire; diversi in ciò che rendeva vicine le persone, diversi in tutto.

Sentì la gola stringersi e il principio del pianto avvicinarsi ai suoi occhi. Aveva sbagliato ad intromettersi nelle sue scelte. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare quel cellulare da Sherry e non avrebbe dovuto opporsi a restituirglielo quando lui glielo aveva chiesto. Tenere un oggetto che apparteneva ad un amore passato. Lo aveva fatto anche lei, tutti prima o poi lo fanno ed ora lei, lei che tante volte lo aveva accusato di essere insensibile, di essere quello che lei non era, come poteva, ora, essere lei a frapporsi fra Sherlock e qualcosa di normale, qualcosa di umano?

«Perdonami.»

Un sussurro sfuggito dalle labbra socchiuse di Molly Hooper.

Un sussurro che avrebbe potuto sfuggire alle sue stesse orecchie.

Un sussurro che fece muovere impercettibilmente le iridi di _lui_.

«Cosa ci fai qui, Molly?»

La donna strinse i denti, serrando forte gli occhi prima di voltarsi verso Sherlock Holmes e sorridergli con serenità.

«Informazioni.»

Lui corrugò la fronte. Gli occhi a scrutare quelli di lei che tuttavia fuggirono iniziando a vagare nel buio che li circondava.

«Sherry mi ha detto che in quel cellulare ci sono informazioni. Non so di che genere o in quale forma ma ci sono. Ha detto che per _lei…_». Non sarebbe stata in grado di pronunciarlo quel nome, in quel momento. «…non è stato difficile trovare qualcuno dentro lo MI6 che le mettesse nel cellullare ripulito. Doveva nasconderle e l'archivio secretato di una della agenzie segrete più importanti al mondo era il posto migliore.»

Mentre lei aveva fatto calare su di lui quel fiume di parole come se si stesse liberando da un peccato, Sherlock era rimasto immobile ad osservarla. A cercare di incontrare per sbaglio il suo sguardo fuggiasco.

Il silenzio di quella stanza normalmente vuota tornò a farsi sentire come se non si fosse accorto della loro presenza.

«Sherry ti ha detto di dirmi tutto questo?»

Molly sorrise guardando per terra.

«No…no, lei mi ha detto di non dirlo a nessuno e di non dirlo soprattutto a te.»

Non lo vide fare un passo verso di lei ma lo percepì. Sentì il lento frusciare dei pantaloni che sfregavano sul cappotto e della scarpa che si muoveva sul pavimento polveroso.

«Allora perché me lo stai dicendo?»

Non riuscì a trattenersi dall'alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello di lui.

« E' giusto che tu lo sappia.»

Lo vide alzare un sopracciglio.

«Perché?»

Di nuovo sentì le lacrime cercare di uscire ma le trattenne scuotendo la testa ed abbassando nuovamente lo sguardo. Lo sentì fare un altro passo e si rinchiuse istintivamente nelle spalle.

«Ti prego. Non farmelo dire.»

Sapeva che la sua voce era quasi un singhiozzo ma non le era facile fare ciò che doveva fare, dato che non era quello che voleva fare.

Sentì dei passi rapidi lungo le scale ed istintivamente rialzò lo sguardo trovandosi ad incontrare quello di lui, pieno di quel solito vuoto.

«Molly va tutto ben…»

John Watson si bloccò sulla porta, la voce incastrata nella gola, gli occhi ad osservare quelle due figure nel buio.

La patologa passò le mani sotto gli occhi per eliminare quelle lacrime che stavano per scendere e poi sorrise al dottore.

«Si, si. Tutto bene John.»

Il dottor Watson, forse, le avrebbe creduto se lei non fosse uscita a testa bassa correndo su per le scale. Non appena sparì alla sua vista, si voltò verso il collega.

«Ma che è successo?»

Il detective rimase immobile. Gli occhi fissi nel punto dove fino a qualche istante prima si trovavano quelli di Molly.

«Sherlock, mi vuoi spiegare che cosa è successo? Perché sei qui?»

L'uomo si riscosse voltandosi verso il dottore.

«Che domande, ero venuto a cercare te. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.»

John lo vide infilarsi i guanti e salire le scale con passo deciso. Lo seguì chiedendo altre spiegazione che, però, non arrivarono.

Non appena furono in cima alle scale Mrs Hudson uscì dalla porta del suo appartamento.

«State uscendo?»

Sherlock la superò avanzando verso il portone d'ingresso ignorandola.

L'anziana signora lo guardò sconsolata per poi portare la sua attenzione sul dottore che era appena arrivato in cima alle scale.

« Oh John, dato che state uscendo potrestee portare la sciarpa a Molly, deve essersela dimenticata.»

Lui la guardò con aria perplessa e fece per dire qualcosa quando la voce severa del collega lo interruppe.

«Dimenticata…perché, è uscita?»

La donna sobbalzò al tono duro e perentorio guardando alternativamente il detective e il dottore.

«Si. Ha detto che faceva tardi a lavoro e…un momento! La sciarpa! Sherlock!»

* * *

Uscì dal portone di Baker Street guardando in entrambe le direzioni. Nulla.

Rubrica. Molly Hooper. Invia chiamata.

Primo squillo.

Metodo più veloce per arrivare al Bart's: taxi. Per Molly: metro. A destra.

Secondo squillo.

Tre linee possibili: Circle, Metropolitan, Hammersmith. Il prossimo treno fra 3 minuti. Lei ha un vantaggio di 2.

Terzo squillo.

Marciapiede. Macchia di colore. E' viola, una rosa viola.

"L'utente non è raggiungibile si preg…"

* * *

**Note autore:**

* E' un aforismo di Oscar Wilde che, per l'esattezza, dice: "I dolori superficiali e gli amori superficiali durano. Gli amori e i dolori profondi sono uccisi dalla loro stessa intensità."

Lo so, lo so: il finale è becero e rasenta il ridicolo ma da qualche parte dovevo tagliare il capitolo. Per quanto riguarda il telefono, la soluzione è sciocca ma ho provato ad inventarmi di tutto e non rendeva, per non dire che sembrava ridicolo. Altra cosa: ma si capisce il "gioco" delle specchio? Spero di si, fatemi sapere! ^^

Passando ad altro, so di essere nuovamente in ritardo e me ne scuso ma sto avendo molte crisi esistenziali dopo aver rivisto le serie ed essermi resa conto di quanto mi sono allontanata dai personaggi; crisi esistenziale che si traduce in insoddisfazione per ciò che scrivo che di conseguenza diventa ritardo nel pubblicare. Credo sia un capitolo strano, contorto e con stili e toni troppo diversi ma spero non risulti troppo sopra le righe.

Voglio però rassicurarvi sul fatto che la fine c'è ed è già scritta quindi, in un modo o nell'altro, ci arriverò.

Grazie per essere arrivate/i fino a qui e a presto,

Anne ^^


	6. Molly!

**Nota autore: **Come sempre salve a tutte/i! ^^

Si, sono di nuovo in ritardo e ve lo giuro mi dispiace ma non so come migliorarmi. A mia discolpa, però, voglio dire che questo capitolo è molto corposo e soprattutto lungo, molto lungo. Spero non risulti un enorme "spiegone" fatto di dialoghi contorti, tagli e rimandi eccessivi ma dovevo tirare le fila del tutto per non ritrovarmi un enorme groviglio fra le mani (avete presente le cuffiette lasciate in borsa mezza giornata? Ecco, quello! ^^). Spero che le spiegazioni siano logiche e che non ci siano dei buchi nella trama: se così dovesse essere vi prego, ditemelo! Risponderò ad ogni dubbio, incertezza o offesa, promesso! ^^

Ed ora, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e le critiche!

A presto,

Anne^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

_**"Molly!"**_

John non gli cadde addosso quasi per miracolo.

«Che c'è? Che succede?»

Come da sua abitudine l'uomo non rispose ma il dottore percepì in questo consueto silenzio un nervosismo del tutto inconsueto. Lo vide chinarsi all'improvviso e prendere quel fiore per poi iniziare a guardare in giro con fare indagatore prima di avvicinarsi al cofano posteriore di un auto e passarci sopra due dita. Sherlock strinse gli occhi per un istante inspirando pesantemente. Prese il cellulare digitando qualche parola che John non riuscì a leggere per poi avviare una chiamata. Il dottore, dopo aver inutilmente cercato intorno a sé la figura di Molly, aveva riportato il suo sguardo preoccupato e smarrito sull'amico.

Dei passi che si stavano avvicinando rapidamente attirarono la loro attenzione; una preoccupata ma decisa Sherrinford si stava avvicinando.

«Dov'è Molly? Ma che cosa sta…»

«Lestrade!» La voce dura di Sherlock la fermò. «Mi servono i video di sorveglianza di tutte le telecamere a circuito chiuso di Baker Street…»

John lo vide fare pochi passi rigidi sino ad arrivare di fronte alla sorella per poi alzare il fiore. Il volto del detective era una maschera inespressiva prima di essere corrugato da una smorfia di nervosismo ed insofferenza nei confronti dell'ispettore.

«…Tutte, si tutte. Cosa non è chiaro del termine?!...Case, negozi, banche, tutte!»

Chiuse con uno scatto nervoso la comunicazione prima di tornare ad osservare la sorella

«Norton!»

John non riuscì a vedere il volto dell'amico che in passato era rimasto impassibile a rapimenti di bambini e uccisioni macabre ma percepì la voce malamente trattenuta dall'urlare e l'ira che quasi la rendeva un ringhio.

Sherrinford strinse i denti guardando il fiore prima di riportare la sua attenzione al fratello cercando di capire se quella che esprimevano gli occhi di lui fosse reale preoccupazione.

«Non le succederà nulla.»

L'uomo serrò la mascella alzando la mano destra a far vedere l'indice ed il medio.

Il dottore corrugò la fronte prima di avvicinarsi al cofano dell'auto e fare ciò che il detective aveva fatto qualche secondo prima. Sgranò gli occhi voltandosi verso i due Holmes.

«Sangue…è sangue!»

Sherry non gli prestò attenzione continuando a studiare lo sguardo del fratello. Vide ira, rancore, astio ma soprattutto vide preoccupazione latente; esattamente ciò che non avrebbe voluto vedere.

«Non te ne occuperai tu, Sherlock. Non ne sei in grado.»

L'uomo sgranò gli occhi, le pupille si ristrinsero improvvisamente.

John si mosse per andare a dividere quello scontro ormai imminente quando una berlina nera che frenava bruscamente di fianco a loro attirò la sua attenzione. Il dottore si stupì che il volto di Mycroft Holmes fosse in grado di esprime una qualsivoglia di sensazione simile alla preoccupazione ma fu esattamente quello che vide quando l'uomo uscì dall'auto.

Il maggiore degli Holmes fece pochi passi rapidi insinuando il manico dell'ombrello fra i due fratelli. La tensione latente che veniva emanata da quello strano trio fu circondata per qualche secondo da uno strano silenzio pieno di automobili, sirene e rumori urbani.

«Non possiamo perdere tempo…»

Mycroft lanciò uno sguardo rapido al dottore in risposta ai suoi timori prima di riportarlo sui fratelli.

«Che cosa è successo?»

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui con fare astioso.

«Cosa ci fai qui?»

Sherrinford fece un sospiro stizzito.

«L'avevo chiamato io per organizzare la scorta di Molly. Cosa ormai inutile data la tua incapacità di…»

Mycroft dovette premere nuovamente il manico di legno sul torace del fratello quando lo vide ringhiare più che urlare un irato "la mia?!".

Il maggiore degli Holmes inspirò pesantemente.

«Ora basta!»

John si stupì nel vedere i due fratelli minori abbassare lo sguardo e fare reciprocamente un passo indietro. Non aveva mai visto un comportamento simile da parte del suo amico verso Mycroft ma, da quel che poteva capire, vi doveva essere un tacito accordo di accettazione delle gerarchie in momenti simili.

Mycroft Holmes abbassò l'ombrello puntellandolo sul selciato e guardando alternativamente i due fratelli.

«Sherlock.»

Il detective rialzò lo sguardo annuendo leggermente prima di iniziare a rispondere a quella domanda non posta.

«Hanno 4 minuti di vantaggio. E' ferita ma ha ancora il cellulare con sé. A giudicare dalle tracce dei pneumatici non è un auto, suppongo sia il furgone che mi ha seguito la scorsa notte. Mi state facendo perdere tempo!»

John aveva ascoltato l'amico con attenzione ma il suo sguardo era perso a capire l'espressione di Sherrinford. Aveva le sopracciglia lievemente aggrottate e gli occhi erano intenti a seguire i piccoli movimenti sul volto del fratello; lo stava studiando. Quando la vide socchiudere le palpebre, serrando le labbra, il dottore capì che qualcosa non andava. Ma cosa?

Mycroft tossì leggermente spostando gli occhi per incontrare quelli della sorella. La donna scosse la testa ma quando vide il fratello maggiore raddrizzare la schiena per poi dare un segno di assenso a Sherlock, irrigidì la mascella in un mal celato moto d'ira.

Il dottore vide il detective estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca e gettarsi in strada per fermare un taxi.

«Vengo con te!»

Sherlock non si voltò a guardarlo. La mano ad abbassarsi per aprire lo sportello posteriore dell'auto.

«No, John. Non questa volta.»

L'uomo rimase immobile sul ciglio del marciapiede mentre il taxi si allontanava. Le labbra leggermente aperte ed uno sguardo corrucciato ad esprimere lo stupore per il rifiuto dell'amico.

«Mike dannazione! Non lo hai visto? Rischia di fare più danni che altro e…»

John si voltò al tono alto e allarmato di Sherrinford.

«Sherry» Il dottore sbarrò gli occhi per il nomignolo che strideva sulle labbra e nella voce di Mr Governo.

La donna si immobilizzò. Il labbro superiore a torturare quello inferiore e uno sguardo spaventato a cercare conforto in quello serio ma tranquillo del fratello.

«Ora come ora ciò che Sherlock può fare è più di quello che possiamo fare noi. Io non mi muovo sul terreno da anni e tu ormi sei fuori dal giro. Lascialo fare, nel mentre io attivo i miei.»

Sherry annuì prima di avvicinarsi all'uomo ed abbracciarlo in un moto istintivo che lo fece irrigidire ed arrossire leggermente.

«Non è più un bambino, Sherrinford….non del tutto!»

Il sorriso della donna contagiò anche le labbra del dottore.

* * *

L'eco di quel suono stridulo era ormai finito da qualche secondo quando decise di reagire.

Sniffò sonoramente aprendo il sacco a pelo e mettendosi a sedere senza riuscire a trattenere una smorfia di dolore. Massaggiandosi la schiena indolenzita si guardò intorno scrutando l'oscurità che lo circondava. Non ricordava di come fosse arrivato lì ne tantomeno di che posto fosse; era un salone abbandonato e vuoto come tanti in cui aveva dormito.

Alzò le spalle con aria indifferente prendendo il cellulare che aveva suonato risvegliandolo malamente dalla sua sonnolenza chimica.

Bill Wiggins alzò un sopracciglio con fare dubbioso.

Non era il mittente del messaggio a renderlo curioso né tantomeno il tono dello scritto, Shezza era solito mandare messaggi stringati con poche e fondamentali informazioni e soprattutto poche e fondamentali domande. No, quello che incuriosiva Bill era la foto. Lui si ricordava la Dottoressa Hooper ed anche le sue capacità di schiaffeggiatrice ma quella nella foto non era la stessa donna. Quella donna, in una foto chiaramente rubata durante un momento di distrazione e modificata tagliando le persone che la circondavano, era una incerta, sorridente ma soprattutto giovane Molly Hooper. Una foto vecchia di anni.

Con espressione ancora incerta tornò ad osservare il messaggio.

"Dottoressa Molly Hooper. 35 anni. Qualsiasi informazione. Qualsiasi!"

Una ripetizione ed un punto esclamativo. Sorrise.

«Sono segni rivelatori, Bill!» disse scimmiottando la voce del detective.

Si alzò lentamente stiracchiandosi braccia e schiena. Arrotolò il sacco a pelo infilandolo in uno zaino e chiuse la zip del cappotto fino al mento.

«Al lavoro!»

* * *

John la guardava ormai da un po'. Era in cucina ad aspettare che il bollitore fischiasse e la guardava.

Sherrinford Holmes non era una donna che passava inosservata, quello era ovvio. Era affascinante, con un sorriso coinvolgente e degli occhi bellissimi ma, nonostante tutto questo, lui non riusciva a trovarla realmente attraente e solo in quel momento si rese conto del perché.

Vide il suo volto illuminato dalla luce del camino, il suo corpo rigido sulla sedia nera di Sherlock, gli occhi sbarrati persi in chissà quale luogo o tempo e le mani a giocare distrattamente con il suo anello. Non riusciva ad esserne attratto perché c'era qualcosa in quella donna che lo spaventava enormemente; non avrebbe mai saputo dire che cosa ma sapeva che c'era. Era la stessa sensazione che aveva provato nei confronti di Sherlock i primi tempi. Quel percepire che nell'animo di quell'uomo ci fosse un passato non risolto e malesseri interni che ribollivano incontrastati e che lo avevano reso quell'essere austero, rigido ed apparentemente privo di sentimenti che era. Ora quella medesima sensazione la provava in presenza di quella donna ma, la cosa ancor peggiore, è che percepiva che le sofferenze e le delusioni di lei fossero molto più forti di quelle di Sherlock.

Il fischio del bollitore la riscosse dai suoi pensieri portando il suo sguardo in quello del dottore che, colto sul fatto, sorrise imbarazzato. Versò l'acqua nelle due tazze e andò a passi lenti verso il salotto.

Si sedette sulla sua poltrona e dopo qualche istante portò il suo sguardo in quello dolce della donna.

«E' preoccupata?»

Lei sorrise, la tazza vicino alle labbra.

«Come sempre quando si tratta di Sherlock. Lei no?» Lui sorrise ed annuì riposando la propria tazza sul piattino. «Comunque…non eravamo rimasti d'accordo di darci del tu, John?»

L'uomo la guardò arrossendo leggermente e sorridendo divertito.

Il silenzio tornò, interrotto solo dal crepitare del fuoco.

«Tu sai chi ha rapito Molly, vero?»

La donna annuì lentamente non spostando il suo sguardo dalle fiamme. Il dottore si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona.

«E' questo Norton?»

Un nuovo cenno di assenso distratto da parte di Sherry gli fece capire che la donna era troppo presa dai suoi pensieri per prestargli attenzione o rispondere alle sue preoccupazioni. Abbassò lo sguardo rigirandosi la tazza fra le mani.

«John» L'uomo alzò di scatto la testa al richiamo di lei trovandosi i suoi occhi indagatori a scrutarlo.

Sorrise vagamente imbarazzato.

«Che cosa prova Sherlock per la Dottoressa Hooper?»

Lui boccheggiò per qualche istante. Non sapeva se a renderlo più a disagio fosse il fatto di dover parlare della vita sentimentale di Sherlock, se così la si poteva definire, o la naturalezza con qui lei gli aveva fatto quella domanda.

Lo sguardo del dottore vagò per la stanza alla ricerca di non si sa bene quale appiglio prima di tornare ad osservare la donna con un sorriso agitato.

«Beh, ecco, non saprei.»

Sherry corrugò la fronte con aria dubbiosa.

«Ma…non ne avete mai parlato?»

Il dottore sbarrò gli occhi con aria spaventata scuotendo vigorosamente la testa.

«No, no mai. Noi non parliamo di, come dire, queste cose.»

Sherry piegò la testa da un lato.

«Quali cose? Le donne?»

John si grattò la testa ancora più imbarazzato.

«No. Cioè si anche. Nel senso, non parliamo di sentimenti ecco.»

Dopo uno vago stupore iniziale la bella Holmes sorrise abbassando lo sguardo sulla tazza.

«Non dovrebbe stupirmi, giusto?»

L'uomo alzò le spalle con fare rassegnato ma divertito. Dopo qualche istante di imbarazzo, poggiò la tazza sul tavolino alla sua destra per poi sfregare le mani sui pantaloni.

«Beh credo che la consideri una brava patologa.» La donna alzò un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica e per tutta risposta l'uomo sorrise divertito. «Io sinceramente non lo so. Quando si è trattato della Donna…»

Tacque vedendo l'aria divertita sul volto di Sherry abbandonarla per essere sostituita da una triste e dura.

La vide alzarsi pensierosa posando la tazza sulla mensola del camino ed iniziando a vagare per la stanza con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena; lasciò il mento cadere impercettibilmente a quello Sherlock donna che vagava per il salotto.

«Era innamorato di lei, vero?»

John deglutì a fatica stringendo le labbra.

«Credo di si. In un modo forse contorto, anormale e tutto suo ma si, credo l'amasse.»

La vide continuare a vagare con aria pensierosa, le dita a sfiorare i fogli e i giornali abbandonati sulla scrivania. Si voltò verso il dottore scrutandone lo sguardo.

«E l'ama ancora?»

L'uomo alzò le spalle aprendo le braccia. Sherrinford sorrise a quella dimostrazione di resa da parte di John all'universo di Sherlock e prese il violino abbandonato sulla sedia osservando il legno rovinato in alcuni punti e le corde tese e ben accordate.

Quando iniziò a suonare, John ebbe una strana ma non spiacevole sensazione di déjà-vu.

* * *

Sbatté la porta del furgone con un moto incontrollato d'ira iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro nervosamente. Gli occhi a cercare intorno a sé qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse anche solo dargli un indizio vago da poter seguire.

Bill, le mani nelle tasche e la bocca nascosta nella sciarpa pesante, lo seguiva con gli occhi senza proferire parola.

Avevano passato le ultime ore a seguire tutte le possibili segnalazioni della rete di Sherlock. In principio avevano seguito il segnale del GPS del cellullare della Dottoressa Hooper per poi trovarlo in un vicolo di Barnet, poi con le informazioni date dall'ispettore Lestrade avevano sguinzagliato la rete alla ricerca del furgone blu ed erano riusciti a trovarlo abbandonato nella campagna londinese.

Bill aveva osservato Shezza analizzare centimetro per centimetro quel furgone senza trovare alcunché ed ora non sapeva cosa fare. Se restare lì ad aspettare o andarsene per la sua strada. Ormai erano fuori Londra e sapeva che la rete di Shezza, fatta di senzatetto e drogati come lui, non arrivava oltre.

Le luci di una volante della polizia si fecero sempre più vicine sino a raggiungerli. Greg Lestrade ne uscì di corsa; l'aria trafelata e preoccupata.

«Allora?»

Il detective lo ignorò continuando a camminare nervosamente. Greg si voltò verso Bill che scosse la testa sconsolato. L'ispettore si passò le mani nei capelli prima di portarle alla cintura. Non sapeva cosa fare e soprattutto cosa dire. In casi come quelli la prassi era tranquillizzare parenti e amici del rapito, rassicurandoli sul fatto che prima o poi i sequestratori si sarebbero fatti vivi ma quello non era un caso "come quelli" e Sherlock non era un "parenti e amici". In realtà non avrebbe neanche saputo dire cosa fossero Sherlock e Molly o se ci fosse un Sherlock e Molly.

Sospirò pesantemente osservando la camminata nervosa dell'uomo.

«Si faranno sentire loro.»

Il detective continuò a camminare lanciando uno sguardo gelido all'ispettore sibilando un sarcastico "oh, ma davvero?!". Greg strinse le labbra guardando le proprie scarpe.

«Vuoi che chiami la scientifica?»

Un nuovo sguardo tagliente del detective gli fece capire che se lui non aveva trovato nulla figuriamoci quelli lì.

Dopo qualche istante la radio dell'auto gracchiò parole stridule e l'ispettore si voltò in senso di assenso al collega prima di tornare ad osservare il detective.

«Sherlock, io devo rientrare.»

L'uomo continuò a non prestargli attenzione per poi fermarsi improvvisamente dandogli le spalle. Estrasse dalla tasca il cellulare che vibrava. A chiamare era un numero sconosciuto.

«Sherlock» la voce dell'ispettore lo fece voltare di tre quarti. «Vuoi un passaggio?»

Il detective si voltò nuovamente ad osservare lo schermo del telefono.

«No, prenderò un taxi.»

L'ispettore sgranò gli occhi.

«Da qui?!» disse indicando con le braccia spalancate l'aperta campagna in cui si trovavano. Si voltò guardando con aria sconsolata Bill per poi fargli segno di salire sul sedile posteriore.

Dopo qualche altro istante di incertezza l'ispettore salì sull'auto che partì rapidamente alla volta della capitale.

* * *

La campagna londinese era tornata nel silenzio e nel buio più completo. Sherlock inspirò pesantemente prima di far strisciare il dito sullo schermo del telefono.

Accostò il cellulare all'orecchio cercando di carpire il più minimo dettaglio che proveniva dall'altra parte ma tutto quello che sentì fu un silenzio interrotto da un respiro leggero.

«Si.»

Dall'altra parte dell'apparecchio percepì una leggera incertezza ed un vago riverbero della sua voce.

«Sherlock.»

* * *

«Pensi veramente che Molly non corra rischi?»

Sherry si immobilizzò. Il volto ancora posato sul violino e l'archetto a mezz'aria. Dopo qualche attimo si voltò ad osservare il dottore e la sua espressione preoccupata.

Con lo strumento ancora fra le mani tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona nera inspirando profondamente.

«Si, non credo corra rischi seri. Godfrey Norton non ama crearsi inutili problemi e Molly gli è molto più utile viva; è una buona merce di scambio.»

Il dottore ingoiò sonoramente al tono calcolato e freddo di Sherry. Santo cielo, stava parlando della vita di Molly come di uno scambio d'affari!

La donna ignorò la reazione del dottore continuando a parlare più a se stessa che a lui.

«Quello che realmente mi preoccupa è Sherlock.»

Il dottore corrugò la fronte con aria perplessa.

«Sherlock? Perché? Ha già affrontato situazioni simili, non vedo dove sia il problema.»

La donna sorrise lanciandogli uno sguardo affettuoso.

«Già. Ha già affrontato situazioni simili e sappiamo entrambi come è andata a finire…»

John ci mise un po' a decifrare lo sguardo ammiccante della donna e a ricollegare i punti fino a quando il volto di Charles Augustus Magnusen si delineò nella sua mente. Boccheggiò un paio di volte prima di riuscire a formula una frase di senso compiuto.

«E' per questo che mi hai chiesto di Sherlock e Molly? Pensi che lui possa…»

La donna alzò impercettibilmente le spalle serrando le labbra e scrutandolo.

«Io so chi è Godfrey Norton e so come si muove. Usa la parte umana che ognuno ha e la manipola per i propri scopi e vantaggi. Tutti hanno un punto debole e lui è in grado di trovarlo. Non è facile ingannarlo.»

Il dottore annuì con aria assente osservandola.

«Lo ha fatto anche con te?»

Il sorriso triste che occupò il volto di lei fu una risposta più che chiara e le dita che accarezzavano il violino una dichiarazione muta della sua parte umana, del suo punto debole.

* * *

Sapeva cosa si dovesse fare e cosa non si dovesse fare in quelle situazioni. Lo sapeva, dannazione.

Freddezza ed impassibilità, questo ci voleva. Nulla di nuovo per lui, nulla che non fosse abituato ad avere nella vita di tutti i giorni, nulla che non avesse già fatto centinaia di volte in situazioni simili.

Ma questa volta non ci era riuscito.

Non era riuscito a mantenere la sua voce controllata ed indifferente. Non era riuscito a far intervenire il suo autocontrollo a fermare la sua reazione istintiva ed umana. Non era riuscito a non rispondere con un preoccupato e in qualche modo rilassato "Molly!" al richiamo sussurrato che la patologa gli aveva fatto pronunciando il suo nome.

Ed è lì che aveva sbagliato. Lì che si era tradito.

Sherry gli aveva detto che non era in grado di gestire la situazione. Sapeva che era preoccupato e che sarebbe bastato una piccola distrazione a farlo tradire. E così era stato.

La conversazione era stata chiusa non appena la sua voce aveva finito di pronunciare il nome della patologa e sapeva che Norton era interessato solo e soltanto a quello. Voleva sapere quanto lui fosse preoccupato per Molly Hooper. E lui, dannazione, si era tradito come un principiante.

* * *

Non appena sentì il lento scricchiolio dei cardini della porta sospirò pesantemente pronunciando uno stanco e malinconico "John" ma richiuse le labbra in un'espressione dura quando vide Sherry far capolino.

Sherrinford, da parte sua, lo guardò per qualche istante con aria imbarazzata.

Sherlock, il fidato Belfast ancora indosso, era seduto sul letto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e il mento appoggiato sulle dita delle mani incrociate. La luce dell'alba rendeva ancor più marcata la stanchezza del suo volto e la tensione dei muscoli.

«Gli ho detto di andare a casa a riposare un po' e che l'avremmo chiamato se ci fossero state novità.»

Il detective la ignorò deliberatamente, lo sguardo a fissare un punto indefinito oltre il vetro opaco della finestra.

La donna entrò nella stanza chiudendo la porta dietro di sé ed appoggiandovisi con la schiena; gli occhi ad osservare i ghirigori del parquet.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio un sospiro basso e lento la convinse a riportare lo sguardo sul fratello che con le palpebre abbassate e la fronte corrugata stava nuovamente ripercorrendo gli eventi delle ore passate. Lo vide aprire lentamente gli occhi e portarli su di lei con aria assente.

«Mycroft?»

Scosse lentamente la testa.

«Nessuna novità.»

Lui tornò ad osservare nuovamente quel punto indefinito di fronte a sé. Sherry si staccò dalla porta indicando la parte del letto vuota accanto a lui; una sarcastica alzata di sopracciglio le fece intuire che se proprio voleva poteva anche sedersi.

Il letto cigolò sotto il peso della Holmes.

«Sherlock io…»

Una mano alzata bruscamente e uno sguardo torvo dell'uomo la fecero tacere.

«Se non è qualcosa che possa essermi utile sei pregata di risparmiarmi ogni scusa o critica che sia.»

La donna strinse le labbra innervosita dal suo tono astioso. Si alzò di scatto parandosi di fronte a lui e nascondendolo alla luce aranciata del primo sole.

«Mi ha contatta Godfrey.»

Il detective alzò uno sguardo duro ed ansioso sul volto inespressivo di lei.

«Che cosa?!»

Sherry arcuò un sopracciglio redarguendolo e l'uomo capì quanto il suo tono di voce dovesse risultare alterato e preoccupato. La donna mosse la testa sconsolata prima di tornare ad appoggiarsi allo stipite della porta con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Il repentino ritorno della luce mattutina sul suo volto lo costrinse a socchiudere gli occhi per un istante portandolo a difendersi con una mano da quell'assalto improvviso.

«Ha detto che si farà risentire fra una settimana e che se vuoi rivedere _la tua Molly_ sana e salva dovrai rimanerne fuori.»

L'uomo si alzò di scatto fulminandola con lo sguardo ma lei non gli diede tempo di rispondere parandoglisi davanti.

«Pensavi veramente che non se ne sarebbe accorto?! Dannazione Sherlock eppure dovresti saperlo! Godfrey non è uno sciocco, non è un qualcuno con cui poter giocare al gatto col topo. Ti avevo detto che non eri in grado di occupartene ma tu hai voluto fare di testa tua come al solito ed ora Godfrey…»

«Smettila!»

Il volto irato e il tono graffiato della voce quasi la spaventarono. Guardò il fratello con aria preoccupata.

«Non chiamarlo così! Lui non è, non è…»

«Non è cosa?!»

Questa volta toccò a lei urlare. Gli si avvicinò con aria dura e gli occhi sbarrati.

«Cosa c'è?! Non va bene che lo chiami per nome? Dovrei forse ignorare cosa c'è stato fra noi in passato? Dargli un vezzeggiativo che lo rinchiuda in un ricordo romantico come hai fatto tu con la Adler?»

Le ciglia di Sherlock ebbero un fremito ma le sue labbra non si mossero.

«No Sherlock, non lo farò. Non modificherò un passato per cancellarlo o renderlo irreale. Lui era, è e sarà sempre Godfrey per me.» Dopo un ampio respiro il tono della donna prese un che di più dolce e consolatorio. «Non voglio modificare il mio ricordo di lui, voglio mantenerlo vivo nella mia mente così da sapere sempre e comunque perché ora la _mia_ vita è così. Perché ora la _nostra_ vita è così.»

L'uomo fece vagare lo sguardo prima di regalarle l'ombra di un sorriso che lei accolse con uno sguardo dolce.

Lui si lasciò ricadere sul letto guardandola pensieroso.

«Sherry» Lei sorrise a quel tono di voce che le ricordava anni passati e momenti sereni. «Sherry cosa ha a che fare Norton con questa storia?»

La donna sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi prima di serrarli con violenza. Strinse le braccia intorno a sé per cercare un conforto o un appiglio che la tranquillizzasse.

Dopo qualche istante si sedette accanto al fratello con aria seria e decisa.

«Ti ricordi quando abbiamo saputo che Godfrey era riuscito ad evadere?»

L'uomo annuì con decisione, la mente a ricomporre il ricordo.

_Il rumore di un auto che si fermava di fronte casa aveva riscosso entrambi. Si erano guardati con aria interrogativa poi lui si era alzato e, dopo aver dato un'occhiata fugace fuori dalla finestra, era uscito dalla porta. Mycroft aveva appena richiuso il cancello dietro di sé ed il suo volto non preannunciava nulla di buono._

_«Che succede?»_

_Aveva visto negli occhi del fratello maggiore un'espressione che ormai non vedeva più da anni._

_«Norton…» A quel nome il suo corpo aveva reagito irrigidendosi. «Non si sa bene come ma la scorsa notte è riuscito ad evadere.»_

_In quel momento le domande e le ipotesi più disparate si erano formate nella sua mente ma bisognava essere pratici._

_«Cosa pensi di fare?»_

_«Per prima cosa voglio portare Sherrinford in un luogo sicuro e lontano da mamma e papà.»_

_Lui aveva annuito con convinzione precedendolo verso casa. Quell'uomo avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa per vendicarsi di lei e, soprattutto, era in grado di farlo._

_Aprì la porta con decisione lanciando uno sguardo rapido a Molly che, con aria preoccupata, lo scrutava sperando di avere qualche delucidazione o chiarimento. Gli dispiaceva ignorarla ma non aveva alternativa._

_Aveva salito rapidamente le scale per poi arrivare in camera sua e svegliare la sorella con decisamente poca dolcezza._

_Aveva visto gli occhi di Sherry vagare per la stanza prima di riuscire a focalizzare il suo volto che, a giudicare dallo sguardo allarmato che lei gli aveva lanciato, non doveva essere dei più rassicuranti._

_«Norton…» La perdita di colore delle guance di Sherry gli avevano fatto comprendere che era completamente sveglia e attenta. «…è evaso questa notte. Mycroft è di sotto, vuole portarti in un posto sicuro.»_

_L'aveva osservata alzarsi lentamente e sedersi sul bordo del letto. Le mani fra i capelli e gli occhi sbarrati._

_«No, non è possibile. Come ci è riuscito? E' impossibile, impossibile.»_

_Forse avrebbe dovuto consolarla o tranquillizzarla ma non si sentiva in grado di farlo. Aveva tossito leggermente per attirare la sua attenzione._

_«Sherry, devi andare.»_

_La donna, dopo un attimo di smarrimento, si era alzata rivestendosi rapidamente per poi precipitarsi fuori dalla porta e giù per le scale._

_Si era istintivamente mosso per seguirla ma le connessioni mentali che quel nome aveva attivato nel suo cervello lo avevano fermato per qualche istante. Il suo palazzo mentale aveva vacillato di fronte a tutte le immagini, i suoni e le sensazioni che riemergevano da ogni angolo. La lontananza di Sherry, il non poterla sentire, la speranza di sua madre ad ogni singolo squillo del telefono, l'aria assente di suo padre quando guardava fuori dalla finestra, lo sguardo malinconico e triste di Mycroft seduto di fronte al camino e soprattutto il ricordo di Sherry quando l'avevano trovata. Il suo corpo tremolante per la febbre e l'ira rannicchiato in un angolo, la sua pelle resa una sottile pellicola a ricoprire le ossa ormai marcate dalla mancanza di cibo, i suoi capelli un groviglio sporco e appiccicoso e i suoi occhi. I dolci occhi di Sherry ridotti a due macchie scure circondate dalla pelle rossa e scavata del viso. _

_Aveva inspirato profondamente imponendosi di ritornare al presente._

_Non appena entrato in salotto la voce sarcastica di Mycroft l'aveva raggiunto._

_«Prova a chiederlo a Sherlock, sorellina.»_

_Lui l'aveva osservato con aria spersa prima di incrociare lo sguardo indagatore della sorella._

_«Sherlock…devi dirci qualcosa?»_

_Non capiva, di che cosa stavano parlando? Di che cosa lo stavano accusando?_

_La voce alta e perentoria di Mycroft aveva bloccato le sue domande._

_«Grazie per il caffè Miss Hooper!»*_

Sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima di tornare ad osservare la sorella seduta di fianco a lui. La sua mente stava ricomponendo pezzi che lui avrebbe preferito tenere lontani e separati.

«Quando mi avete chiesto se dovevo dirvi qualcosa…parlavate di _lei_?»

Sherry scrutò il volto del fratello per qualche istante prima di decidersi a parlare.

«In principio, quando dissi a Mycroft di affidarti la questione Adler, non mi ricordavo di lei. Ho osservato il suo volto così tante volte con la netta sensazione di averla già vista ma non riuscivo mai a ricordarmi dove o in quale circostanza l'avessi incontrata. Fu solo dopo che Mike ti aveva mandato da lei che ricevetti una file con le connessioni facciali fra Irene Adler e gli archivi secretati di varie organizzazioni. Non l'avevo riconosciuta perché quando la incontrai la prima volta era molto giovane e decisamente diversa…Era con me e Godfrey in Kossovo. Era una semplice staffetta con un viso decisamente grazioso ma nulla di più. O per lo meno questo era ciò che credevo.» Inspirò prima di continuare. Il volto di Sherlock era una maschera immobile assetata delle sue parole. «Con l'andare degli anni, quando io e Godfrey eravamo ormai fuori dai giochi, lei ha iniziato la sua scalata sociale, se così si può dire. Ha iniziato a raccogliere foto, informazioni e segreti compromettenti ma soprattutto continuava a restare in contatto con lui. Ogni settimana una persona diversa andava da Godfrey nella mezz'ora di visita consentita ed ogni volta quella persona spariva nel nulla, come volatilizzata.»

Non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo del fratello Sherry si alzò appoggiandosi alla finestra e dandogli le spalle.

«Quando Mike mi disse del ritrovamento del suo cadavere gli credetti. Si era sbagliato una volta, non era possibile accadesse di nuovo. Per me la questione Adler era un affare chiuso che non necessitava più della mia attenzione ma ho sbagliato.»

Si voltò verso il fratello. Gli occhi velati dalle lacrime che però non osavano scendere a bagnare il volto della donna, le mani a torturarsi fra loro.

«Ho sbagliato pensando che quella donna per te fosse solo un gioco mentale come un altro. Ti ho fatto il torto di crederti inamovibile e duro, di non essere in grado di innamorarti e mi dispiace per questo Sherlock, veramente.»

L'uomo, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto lo sguardo basso, alzò il volto per scrutare quello di lei. Si alzò lentamente andandole incontro.

«Sherrinford, cosa stai cercando di dirmi?»

Un singhiozzo sfuggì dalle labbra di lei. Tirò su col naso, gli occhi bassi per non incontrare quelli del fratello.

«Sherry.»

La donna non riuscì a resistere a quel tono triste ed al contempo rincuorante di lui ed alzò gli occhi arrossati.

«Quando ho detto a Mike di toglierti il caso l'ho fatto non solo per il volo bond ma anche perché avevo scoperto degli strani movimenti nei conti bancari di Irene e…e…»

Dovette tornare a sedersi sul letto per riuscire a parlargli. Dovette guardare per terra per riuscire a non vederlo. Inspirò profondamente.

«Godfrey ed Irene si sono sposati poco prima dell'arresto di lui. Lei è stato il suo occhio e il suo orecchio sul mondo; ne ha gestito le finanze e ha fatto rispettare i suoi ordini. Non siamo stati noi a trovare Irene, è lui che ce l'ha buttata fra le braccia. Voleva che sapessimo che aveva delle informazioni riguardanti il volo, tuttavia sapeva che io e Mike eravamo troppo occupati per gestire quella che sembrava solo una minaccia latente. Sapeva che io l'avrei affidata a te: a chi far smascherare una donna come quella se non a chi più di tutti rinnega sensazioni e sentimenti. E lì ho sbagliato, li ti ho fatto il primo toro. Pensavo che tu non potessi cadere al gioco a cui lei ti stava sfidando, un qualsiasi altro uomo si ma tu…tu non avresti ceduto al suo fascino, tu non provavi quelle emozioni, quei desideri. Ed ho continuato a pensarla così, a pensare che quella fosse solo un'infatuazione dovuta al suo gioco sensuale, certo, ma soprattutto celebrale. Quando poi Mike mi ha detto che la cosa si era risolta ho pensato che ti sarebbe passata, che non era stato che un momento.»

Tirò su con il naso, le dita a togliere le lacrime che continuavano a caderle sulle guance.

«Anche quando Mike mi ha detto che avevi voluto tenere il suo cellulare ero convinta che fosse qualcosa di passeggero ma quando poi, la vigilia di Natale, l'ho trovato in quel cassetto ho capito che non era così. Erano ormai passati anni e tu tenevi ancora quell'oggetto: perché? Invece di pensare che fosse un ricordo sentimentale, come chiunque altra persona tiene e nasconde per sé, ho pensato che ci fosse qualcosa sotto, che nascondessi qualcosa e per un attimo ho temuto che quella donna fosse ancora viva, che in qualche modo gravitasse ancora intorno a te. Quando poi Mike è venuto a dirci dell'evasione di Godfrey ho unito i puntini. Quella donna era ancora viva ed era stata lei ad aiutare Godfrey, non c'era altra spiegazione. A Godfrey serviva che per me e Mike lei fosse morta così da non inserirla nel gioco delle supposizioni di chi potesse aiutarlo a fuggire e come ottenere ciò se non usando te contro di noi?! L'ha gettata fra le tue braccia sapendo che, come me, non avresti saputo resistere a qualcuno di così simile ed incompreso come noi e così facendo sarebbe stato certo che tu l'avresti difesa anche contro di noi, come io avevo difeso lui contro te e Mike a suo tempo.»

Respirò profondamente. Si sentiva leggera ma sapeva che quella percezione di asfissia, oppressione e pesantezza che fino a quel momento l'aveva accompagnata non era semplicemente sparita, era andata a depositarsi nel cuore e nel corpo di Sherlock.

Alzò lentamente la testa per cercare gli occhi di lui, per capire cosa potesse fare per aiutarlo a gestire tutto quello e cercare di riprendersi in qualche modo parte di quel fardello ma non li trovò. Gli occhi di Sherlock erano immersi in un punto indefinito di fronte a lui, erano vuoti ed assenti come se nulla delle parole di lei lo riguardassero.

Lo chiamò con voce quasi tremante, spaventata da quell'assenza di reazioni e sensazioni.

Lui sbattè le palpebre spostando il volto per portare il suo sguardo in quello di lei.

«Molly.»

La donna corrugò la fronte con aria spaesata.

«Come?»

Sherlock continuò a guardarla con aria assente ma vagamente innervosita.

«Molly, perché hai dato il telefono a Molly?»

La Holmes boccheggiò un paio di volte per l'inaspettata domanda.

«Beh, ecco, mi è sembrata una ragazza affidabile e ero abbastanza certa che non fosse entrata in contatto con Irene per cui non credevo potessero ricollegarla in qualche modo a…»

L'uomo annuì.

«Ho capito.»

Poi senza degnarla di un saluto o di un qualche segnale di reazione al suo discorso aprì la porta della stanza per dirigersi a passo deciso verso le scale.

Prima che Sherry riuscisse a capire che se ne stava andando la porta del 221b di Baker Street si era chiusa dietro Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Note autore:**

* E' un adattamento di un pezzo dell'ultimo capitolo di "The third brother". Spero che così il tutto sia più chiaro. ^^

Che dire? Sono ad un passo da Beautiful? Probabile, anzi sicuro! Spero per lo meno di aver chiarito un po' di cose e di poter proseguire con più tranquillità in futuro.

Mi dispiace veramente di farvi aspettare ogni volta così tanto ma sto faticando molto a rendere il tutto vagamente realistico e coerente con i personaggi originali ma ormai è un'impresa quasi impossibile.

Come sempre, a presto, e grazie per essere arrivate/i fino a qui!

Anne ^^


	7. Inspira ed espira

**Nota autore: **Nuovamente salve a tutte/i! ^^

Credo che definire questo capitolo strano sia riduttivo ma non ho potuto trattenermi dal scriverlo. E' un insieme forse illogico di "sentimenti", di quel non detto che spesso c'è anche nella serie vera e propria e che ho voluto descrivere per far percepire meglio il tutto. E' venuto fuori un po' da solo e si è andato rafforzando grazie a stimoli esterni (canzoni, poesie e disegni come potrete vedere sin da subito) che mi sono magicamente capitati fra le mani proprio quando non li cercavo.

Spero veramente che vi piaccia e che non vi sembri un riempitivo inutile e contorto.

Aspetto con ansia il vostro giudizio e le vostre critiche, mi raccomando le critiche!

A presto,

Anne ^^

* * *

**_L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes_**

_Possibile che non abbia mai ingoiato nessuno quella sciarpa,_

_la tieni così alta_

_ma come fai a respirare?_

_Lo dicono anche a me che mi addormento con la coperta fin sopra i capelli,_

_fin sopra ai pensieri_

_eppure non ti smetto ancora di sognare._

_(Lo stato sociale – Seggiovia sull'oceano) *_

_Nella mia testa_

_c'è sempre stata una stanza vuota per te_

_quante volte ci ho portato dei fiori_

_quante volte l'ho difesa dai mostri._

_Adesso ci abito io_

_e i mostri sono entrati con me._

_(Michele Mari – Cento poesie d'amore a Ladyhawke) *_

**Inspira ed espira.**

«No, no certo. Si, va bene. Ti faccio sapere se dovesse farsi vivo. Senti, lo so che è assurdo, ma avete provato a cercare dietro il Big B…mh…si, no ma infatti. Va bene, a dopo, si.»

Mary osservava il marito vagare per la stanza con passo militare. Era palesemente nervoso. I muscoli del volto erano contratti, gli occhi semi sbarrati e la fronte corrugata, il resto del corpo era rigido e teso.

Quando lo vide chiudere la conversazione e sedersi sul divano con aria preoccupata e pensierosa, decise di avvicinarsi.

Lui alzò lo sguardo per incontrare il suo e lei gli rispose con un sorriso accennato. Gli si sedette affianco poggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio.

«Novità?»

Dopo un primo momento di esitazione lui respirò profondamente lasciandosi andare sullo schienale e intrecciando le dita della mano con quelle di lei.

«No, non si sa dove sia finito. Il cellulare è spento per cui non riescono a rintracciarlo neanche con il gps.»

Marry annuì lentamente osservando le loro dita incrociate. Riportò gli occhi sul volto del marito.

«Pensi stia bene?»

Strinse le labbra inspirando forte dal naso.

«Non lo so…Mi preoccupa che non abbia avuto alcun tipo di reazione di fronte alle parole di Sherry. E' un comportamento anomalo persino per lui.»

La donna alzò un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa.

«Ne sei certo?»

Lui la guardò con rassegnazione prima di alzare ed abbassare le spalle.

«No! La verità è che non so cosa gli stia passando per la testa e il fatto che sia sparito con Molly che…insomma…» Mary mise anche l'altra mano a coprire quella del marito cercando di dargli ancora maggiore conforto ma sapendo perfettamente che i timori dell'uomo non erano infondati.

Passarono alcuni minuti di silenzio poi, improvvisamente, John Watson si alzò con un moto repentino, allarmando la moglie.

«John! Che c'è?»

L'uomo si diresse a passi rapidi verso la porta d'ingresso. Afferrò il cappotto per poi tornare indietro verso di lei, darle un bacio sulla fronte e riavviarsi verso l'uscio.

«Forse so dov'è! Ti chiamo dopo!»

Mary, la bocca semiaperta ed un'espressione sorpresa ancora in volto, rimase ad osservare la porta di casa da cui era appena fuggito suo marito.

Il pianto della bambina la riportò alla realtà. Strinse le labbra innervosita avviandosi verso il piano di sopra.

«Grazie infinite, John!»

* * *

Inspira ed espira. Non iperventilare, sarebbe solo peggio. Forza. Dentro l'aria e poi fuori. Bene, di nuovo. Inspira dal naso, senti l'aria riempire i polmoni, aspetta qualche secondo e poi fuori dalla bocca. Perfetto, ancora. Ok, ed ora, apri gli occhi e togli la mano dal petto tanto ormai il battito ed il respiro sono di nuovo regolari.

Rifletti! Dove sei? Che ore sono? Che giorno è? No, troppo in fretta. Con calma.

Ricostruisci il tutto. Allora.

Sei uscita da casa di Sherlock quasi correndo, rendendoti conto di esserti dimenticata la sciarpa non appena il vento ti ha sferzato il volto. Hai rallentato leggermente, per una frazione di secondo hai pensato di rientrare a prenderla ma poi hai accelerato nuovamente. Hai nascosto il viso nel bavero del cappotto ed infilato le mani nelle tasche, tutto per illuderti che quella sciarpa non era necessaria, ed hai sentito la morbidezza dei petali sfiorare i tuoi polpastrelli. Lentamente l'hai tirato fuori dalla tasca, osservandolo, studiandolo e senza rendertene conto ti sei fermata. E' stato lì che ti sei sentita strattonare per il braccio, giusto? E perché non sei fuggita? Perché non hai urlato? Ah, già. Come una sciocca avevi pensato fosse lui. Ma si può sapere come ti è passata per la testa una cosa del genere?! Dannazione, dovresti aver imparato ormai, non credi? Comunque, stai divagando, dicevamo, ti sei sentita strattonare, ti sei voltata con aria assente ed hai visto quell'uomo. Quell'uomo con quegli occhi scuri. Gli stessi occhi che avevi visto uscire da casa tua per poi scappare giù per la rampa di scale. In quel momento hai realizzato il tutto, è lì che l'adrenalina ha iniziato a salire ed hai cercato di urlare prima che la mano di lui ti tappasse la bocca. L'ha premuta talmente forte da farti avere la sensazione di non respirare, però hai cercato comunque di fuggire. Sherlock era lì vicino, se fossi riuscita a fuggire, se fossi riuscita ad urlare lui sarebbe venuto!...Ne sei sicura?...Ma si certo! D'accordo forse dopo quello che hai fatto non…Ti stai deconcentrando di nuovo, smettila! Hai tentato di divincolarti e quasi sei riuscita a fargli perdere l'equilibrio ma lui ti ha trascinata con sé facendoti sbattere la fronte su quella macchina. Ecco il perché di questo mal di testa atroce, ecco il perché della fasciatura che _lui_ ti ha indicato e che non ti eri resa conto di avere! Hai sbattuto la fronte forte, molto forte. E poi? Poi ti sei sentita trascinare fin dentro ad un veicolo. Un furgone? Forse. Ti hanno lasciata sdraiata sul pavimento gelido e sono rapidamente partiti. E dopo? Cos'è successo dopo? Non lo ricordi vero? Sono più che altro immagini distorte e confuse. I due uomini che si muovevano con fare concitato, parlavano ma non riuscivi a capirli. Stranieri, si ma di dove? Una lingua dell'est Europa, si, ma diversa. Non riuscivi a muoverti. Ora ricordi! La sensazione del sangue denso che scende dalla fronte giù sino alla guancia, lento, lentissimo. La tua mano che cerca di fermarlo e poi…il buio. Sei svenuta? Si, sei svenuta sicuramente perché i ricordi successivi non sono più in quel furgone. Sei sdraiata sul sedile posteriore di una macchina di lusso. I sedili sono in pelle chiara e qualcuno urla che sarà un inferno riuscire a pulirli, urla ai due uomini che sono degli incompetenti. Nuovamente un buco. Ed arriviamo a poco fa. Ti sei svegliata su questo divano, un mal di testa atroce e la bocca secca. Ti sei alzata a fatica mettendoti a sedere ed hai scrutato in giro. Una stanza grande, arredata con un barocco quasi eccessivo, le imposte chiuse a renderla completamente buia al di fuori dei pochi metri che la luce del camino riesce ad illuminare e scaldare. E' una stanza fredda, incredibilmente fredda.

Bene, ora che è tutto chiaro, riesci a rispondere alla tua domanda? No! Non lo so dove sono, non ne ho la più pallida idea! Fantastico!

Proviamo con le altre…che ora sono? Che giorno è?

Come faccio a capirlo?! Non riesco a vedere nulla oltre quelle dannate imposte. Però _lui_ ha detto "Buonanotte Dottoressa Hooper" per cui deve essere sera. Si, ma di quale giorno? E' possibile che abbia dormito per giorni? Oh Dio, non lo so.

E adesso? Adesso che faccio?

* * *

Perché sei qui? Senso di colpa? No, altamente improbabile. Allora perché?

Indizi? Tracce? Osservare e non semplicemente guar...? Oh, ma per l'amor del cielo, smettila!

Avanti, su: Mind Palace! Inspira ed espira e…lo sapevo, non dovevi sdraiarti! Sapevi di non doverlo fare. Adesso il suo odore ti distrarrà dal tuo lavoro. No, non è un buon odore, è un odore come tanti. Lo reputi buono solo perché lo conosci e lo colleghi a lei, per cui è buono. Tutto qui. Fosse stato quello di John avresti detto familiare, quello di Mary rassicurante, quello di Mycroft aspro, quello di Irene seducen…Sherry! No, non ora. Non è questo il momento di pensare a Sherry. Avresti dovuto dirle qualcosa? Si, avresti dovuto. Ma che cosa? Non le hai detto nulla perché non sapevi cosa dirle, e non sapevi cosa dirle perché non sapevi cosa provare. Cos'era? Delusione, rammarico, tristezza, dolore: che cos'era quello che provavi? In principio, dolore, si, dolore. Non ti saresti aspettato quello vero? Pensavi che Irene ormai fosse lì, ferma dietro una porta chiusa. Immobile ed inalterata per sempre. Nulla l'avrebbe scalfita. Ed invece…e poi? Poi cosa è stato? Tristezza? Si ma non per te. No, no, era tristezza per Sherry. Per Sherry che ti raccontava tutta quella storia con il dolore negli occhi per quello che tu avresti provato e non per quello che lei aveva provato. Perché si, anche lei ci era passata! Lei l'aveva scoperta tutta quella storia, lei era venuta a sapere che quell'uomo, quell'uomo di cui ancora pronuncia il nome con una nota nascosta di amore nella voce, quell'uomo l'aveva abbandonata ben prima che il loro essere insieme finisse travolto dalla violenza.

Ora basta! Non è il momento. Mind palace, avanti, costruisci!

Struttura, ricrea la struttura e vai avanti. Cerca.

Godfrey Norton. **

Data di nascita: 21 settembre 1972

Genitori: Njord Norton (norvegese, 1945-1977) e Shadi [cognome non pervenuto] (inglese, -1977)

Luogo di nascita: Pristina

Permanenza in orfanotrofio: 1977-1987

Permanenza in riformatorio: 1987-1989 (denuncia di scomparsa: approfondisci)

Negli archivi di:

BIA (dal 1991: approfondisci )

KGB (dal 1991: approfondisci)

INTERPOL (dal 1992: approfondisci)

MI6 (dal 1992: approfondisci)

FBI (dal 1992: approfondisci)

CIA (dal 1992: approfondisci)

Accuse a suo carico:

Alto tradimento

Commercio illegale di: armi, droga, esseri umani

Terrorismo

Mandante di: 47 omicidi, 68 sequestri, 237 attentati

Correlazioni rilevanti:

Mostof Avidue (accuse a suo carico, condanne: : approfondisci)

Sherrinford Holmes (accuse a suo carico, condanne: approfondisci)

Non deconcentrarti, forza. Aggiorna le informazioni e prosegui. Stai perdendo tempo inutile.

Correlazioni rilevanti:

Mostof Avidue (accuse a suo carico, condanne: : approfondisci)

Sherrinford Holmes (accuse a suo carico, condanne: approfondisci)

Irene Adler (accuse a suo carico, condanne: approfondisci)

Molly Hooper (approfondisci)

Si, è vero, stona. Lei stona in tutto questo ma c'è. Per colpa tua? Beh, anche, si ma…no, non approfondire! Lo sai che non è ben schematizzata e…Si, si è sempre stata una bella stanza la sua ma troppo caotica. Non ti sei mai messo a riordinarla, hai sempre solo accumulato nozioni ed informazioni, e non ci entri quasi mai. Tutti quei sorrisi, ad esempio, non hanno un senso. Dovresti eliminarne qualcuno, no?! Ok, va bene, no. E suppongo non si possano neanche sfoltire gli sguardi, gli arricciamenti di labbra, i movimenti dei capelli, i movimenti nervosi delle mani, i toni di voce, le 45, oh mio Dio, 45 differenti tipologie di risata, vero? Già, lo sospettavo. E non trovi sia un po' egocentrico mantenere tutte quelle differenti tonalità di "Sherlock" della sua voce?! …Non pensavi fosse così piena, vero? Beh, in fin dei conti, sono anni che accumuli. E' iniziato tutto con quella foto, ricordi? Quella con tutti quegli apprendisti intorno, quella che hai modificato eliminandoli e mantenendo lei, ti ricordi? E…aspetta un momento!…cosa ci fa lui qui?! Lui non dovrebbe essere qui! Si, si, lei Moriarty lo ha conosciuto ma lui non era stato messo qui e neanche la Donna o Norton o Magnussen o…ma che sta succedendo?! Perché sono qui? Loro dovrebbero stare con te! Loro dovrebbero stare nella tua stanza, non qui! Perché sono qui? No, non puoi trasferirti qui. L'hai difesa per così tanti anni, non puoi cedere così. Avanti, devi uscire, devi portarli via con te. Non puoi lasciarli qui, non puoi….distruggeranno tutto…

* * *

Era ormai sveglia da qualche minuto, ed aveva finito di perlustrare la stanza con lo sguardo, quando il rumore di una chiave girata nella toppa attirò la sua attenzione.

Godfrey Norton entrò sinuosamente nella stanza preceduto dai medesimi uomini che l'avevano scortato la notte precedente. Le rivolse un sorriso affabile e si avvicinò a passi lenti fino al camino; mosse la leva che regolava la cappa e il fuoco si ravvivò illuminando maggiormente la stanza.

«Così va meglio, non crede?»

La patologa lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre, slacciato il bottone della giacca, l'uomo si sedeva sul divano di fronte al suo accavallando con naturalezza le gambe.

«Non si potrebbe accendere la luce?»

Il sorriso falsamente affettuoso dell'uomo le fece capire che no, non si poteva. Ma perché no? Le imposte erano chiuse e le tende pesanti tirate. Ma allora perché? Forse…

L'uomo aprì il proprio sorriso accennato attirando l'attenzione della patologa e fermando il suo ragionamento non espresso.

«Esattamente Dottoressa Hooper. Lei è un'ospite clandestina e credo sia meglio, non solo per me ma anche per la sua stessa sicurezza, che rimanga tale.»

Molly chiuse le labbra che erano rimaste semiaperte durante il suo ragionamento.

«Suppongo le faccia male.»

La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia e l'uomo alzò un dito ad indicare la sua fronte. Istintivamente le mani di lei andarono a coprire il punto indicato percependo la grinzosità della garza. Si voltò ad osservare il suo riflesso in uno specchio inclinato che sovrastava il camino.

«Nikolai.»

Un uomo le si avvicinò con fare militaresco posando una piccola pillola bianca ed un bicchiere d'acqua sul tavolino di fianco a lei. Molly si voltò verso Norton con aria assente.

«Non si preoccupi, è solo un analgesico.»

Gli occhi di lei andarono ad osservare il bicchiere e la pillola. Dopo qualche istante di esitazione mise la pillola fra le labbra e bevve un sorso d'acqua. L'uomo le sorrise.

«Devo scusarmi con lei Dottoressa. In primis per l'incompetenza dei miei sottoposti; avrebbero dovuto sedarla così da non farla spaventare e provocarsi quel taglio.» Molly ingoiò nervosamente l'aria.« Inoltre temo rimarrà la cicatrice…ho decisamente perso la mano che avevo un tempo!»

La donna sbarrò leggermente gli occhi al fare quasi goliardico di lui.

«Lei era, cioè, è un medico?»

La risata piena, bassa e sensuale dell'uomo le invase le orecchie.

«No, Dottoressa. Assolutamente no. Ma ciò che ho affrontato nella vita mi ha imposto di imparare determinate nozioni. Se si vuol sopravvivere dove ho vissuto io bisogna essere in grado di ricucire e ricucirsi molto più di semplici graffi.»

La patologa si rannicchiò nelle spalle allo sguardo profondo dell'uomo ma ebbe un brivido a riconoscere in quegli occhi la stessa espressione cupa e dura che tante volte aveva visto in quelli di Sherry. Quanto può cambiare un essere umano a seconda di dove le sue scelte lo portano? Quanto lo sguardo di lui e quello di lei avrebbero potuto essere diversi in un mondo in cui avessero fatto scelte diverse ed affrontato sfide differenti?

Scosse leggermente la testa per poi riportare lo sguardo su di lui.

«Perché sono qui?»

L'uomo le lanciò un sorriso rigido che la spaventò.

«Il cellulare, Dottoressa Hooper. Quello che Sherry mi ha dato è un falso e nonostante adori giocare con lei…» Molly si ritrovò ad arrossire imbarazzata al tono che aveva usato per quelle ultime parole. «…non ho tempo da perdere.»

«Ma io non ce l'ho!»

Lui si alzò avvicinandosi ad uno dei suoi accompagnatori.

«Ne sono consapevole ma credo possa aiutarmi ad averlo.»

Molly corrugò la fronte quando vide l'uomo che rispondeva al nome di Nikolai, consegnare un oggetto scuro a Norton.

«Che cosa intende dire?»

Le si riavvicinò posando un telefono di fianco al bicchiere d'acqua.

«Deve semplicemente fare una telefonata.»

Alzò uno sguardo dubbioso sul volto dell'uomo.

«A chi?»

Un ghigno indecifrabile si fece largo sul volto di lui.

«A Sherlock Holmes.»

Le mani della patologa, che fino a quel momento avevano torturato i lembi del maglione, si bloccarono per poi stringersi intorno alla stoffa con innaturale forza.

«Perché?»

L'uomo alzò le sopracciglia per una frazione di secondo a quel tono quasi minaccioso ma poi si ritrovò a sorridere.

«Voglio solo che sappia che lei è viva e sta bene, nulla di più.»

La patologa fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza prima di riportarlo su Norton.

«E se non volessi farlo?»

Lo sguardo vitreo dell'uomo la fece rinchiudere nelle spalle.

«La mia non era una richiesta, Dottoressa.»

* * *

Aprì lentamente gli occhi stupendosi di trovare il buio intorno a sé. Scrutò la stanza con espressione vuota prima di riposizionarsi supino ad osservare il soffitto. Nel muoversi le sue dita si scontrarono con un tessuto morbido differente da quello della trapunta sotto di lui.

Sospirò mentre le sue dita lunghe finivano di estrarre la sciarpa di Molly Hooper dalla tasca del Belfast. L'alzò leggermente così da poterla osservare senza sollevare la testa dal cuscino; arcuò un sopracciglio con fare sarcastico. Oggettivamente, quella sciarpa era orribile. La maglia era ormai rovinata, molti fili erano usciti dai vari intrecci e soprattutto era troppo colorata, troppo pesante, troppo lunga. Ogni volta si domandava come Molly potesse portarla così alta intorno al volto, gli aveva sempre dato un senso di soffocamento.

Le connessioni della sua mente, all'improvviso, iniziarono a muoversi facendo riaffiorare un ricordo passato, un ricordo custodito ma ignorato, un ricordo che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente definire inutile.

_Era il ricordo di sé stesso, adolescente, circondato da un buio compatto e da un silenzio ovattato. Era lui immerso sotto le coperte pesanti di un novembre troppo freddo. Era lui sereno, rassicurato e vuoto di tutti i pensieri che, normalmente, gravitavano senza controllo nella sua mente. Era lì quando un mano leggera aveva iniziato a scoprirlo lasciandolo indifeso ad un improbabile sole invernale._

_«Oh mio Dio, Sherlock! Come fai a dormire così? Non ti senti soffocare?»_

_Nonostante i suoi occhi fossero ancora incapaci di vederla a causa del brusco cambiamento di luminosità, non aveva avuto difficoltà a riconoscere il tono cristallino e divertito di Sherry._

_Aveva semplicemente grugnito innervosito a quel brusco risveglio voltandosi dall'altra parte. Nonostante questo, Sherry non si era arresa finendo di scoprirlo e piegandosi fino ad appoggiare il proprio mento sulla sua spalla, un dito ad arrotolare un riccio di lui.._

_«Cosa c'è che non va?»_

_Era rimasto in silenzio, lasciandola giocare con i suoi capelli._

_«Non puoi nasconderti al mondo, Sherlock.»_

_Aveva aperto gli occhi di scatto a quella voce maschile. Mycroft era appoggiato allo stipite della porta e li osservava con un'espressione indecifrabile. Avrebbe voluto rispondere con il solito tono stizzito ma la voce dolce di Sherry a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio lo aveva interrotto._

_«Lo sai che Mike ha ragione.» Lui aveva respirato pesantemente. «Devi solo imparare a rapportarti con gli altri, Sherlock. Sei, anzi siamo, diversi ma non per questo dobbiamo nasconderci.»_

_Si era voltato lanciandole uno sguardo rancoroso._

_«Dovrei quindi uniformarmi? Dovrei cambiare?»_

_«Sherry non ha detto questo!»_

_Si era nuovamente voltato verso il fratello senza comprendere._

_«Sei tu che pensi di dover cambiare perché sei diverso. Diverso è una parola come tante ma sei tu che hai deciso di dargli un'accezione negativa. Il problema, Sherlock, non sono gli altri, il problema sei tu. Devi scegliere cosa essere e non vergognarti della scelta che hai fatto, a prescindere da ciò che gli altri pensino o dicano di te.»_

_Si era ritrovato ad osservare il fratello in maniera diversa, per una volta aveva scoperto in Mycroft qualcuno di simile a lui. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma non lo fece e rimase immobile mentre, con un colpo di reni, il fratello si staccava dalla porta per poi andarsene con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei pantaloni_

_Si voltò verso Sherry che gli sorrideva con una delle sue espressioni più dolci._

_«Non c'è niente di univoco od oggettivo a questo mondo. Ciò che tu reputi diverso può non esserlo per qualcun altro e viceversa. Sii solo ciò che vuoi essere Sherlock, niente di più e niente di meno.»_

Senza rendersene conto aveva iniziato ad accarezzare, con il pollice, il tessuto della sciarpa. Gli occhi, persi nel ricordo fino a qualche istante prima, andarono ad osservare la propria mano. Sorrise leggermente. No, quella sciarpa non era oggettivamente brutta; quella sciarpa era la coperta di Molly Hooper, tutto qui. Era ciò dietro cui Molly si parava, come lo erano i suoi vestiti, le sue acconciature particolari ed il suo lavoro. Ma, a differenza sua, lei non le usava per nascondersi ma per palesare al mondo chi lei era. A prescindere dai giudizi, dai commenti, dalle opinioni e dalle offese degli altri.

L'unica cosa che ancora non riusciva a capire era perché l'avesse presa e portata con sé. Perché, quando Mrs Hudson era uscita dalla porta di casa porgendola a John, lui gliel'avesse praticamente strappata di mano per poi correre in strada; perché non l'aveva lasciata a John quando ormai aveva scoperto che avevano preso Molly; perché l'aveva portata con sé e perché anche in quel momento, nonostante potesse poggiarla lì, sul letto di lei, continuava a tenerla in mano senza riuscire a lasciarla?

La ripose nuovamente nella tasca e si mise a sedere con inaspettata fatica. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia ed incrociò le dita di fronte alle labbra, le sopracciglia vagamente aggrottate e gli occhi semichiusi.

Inspirò profondamente e fece perno con le mani sulle ginocchia per alzarsi.

A passi lenti andò verso il salotto. Le luci completamente spente rendevano l'appartamento di Molly Hooper un insieme di forme vaghe o del tutto nascoste ma lui non aveva bisogno della luce per muoversi. Lo conosceva, c'era stato si e no un paio di volta ma lui lo conosceva bene. Ogni mobile, ogni ninnolo, ogni tappeto o lampada, tutto. Si stupì del fatto che la cosa non lo sorprendesse.

Stava per uscire dalla porta d'ingresso quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

* * *

Molly si voltò di scatto verso Norton.

«Perché ha interrotto la chiamata? Aveva detto che…»

L'uomo riconsegnò il cellulare al suo sottoposto e chiuse il bottone della giacca.

«Doveva sapere che è viva e sta bene. Questo è più che sufficiente.»

Con un coraggio che sorprese anche se stessa, Molly si alzò fronteggiando l'uomo con aria di sfida.

«Sa solo che sono viva. Che cosa voleva veramente da questa telefonata?»

L'uomo le sorrise avvicinandosi alla patologa fino ad essere ad una distanza tale da imbarazzarla. Lo sguardo affascinante ma cupo quasi le fece abbassare lo sguardo ma non cedette. Non sapeva perché ma quella volta doveva resistere nonostante percepisse le ginocchia tremare ed il battito del suo cuore accelerare.

«Punti deboli, Dottoressa Hooper.»

Molly aprì e richiuse le labbra un paio di volte prima di tornare a sedersi sul divano. Una mano sul petto a percepire il suo cuore battere troppo forte ed il suo respiro divenire irregolare.

«Non è Sherlock Holmes che mi interessa, Dottoressa. Lo sappiamo entrambi. Voi siete solo pedine; siete solo parte della partita che io e Sherry stiamo giocando. Se rimarrete nei vostri ruoli non vi succederà nulla, glielo posso assicurare.»

Molly alzò leggermente lo sguardo mentre Norton si incamminava verso la porta. Uno dei due uomini che lo accompagnavano l'aveva aperta aspettando che lui ne oltrepassasse la soglia.

«Altrimenti?»

La voce di lei era stata quasi un sussurro ma l'uomo l'aveva percepita senza difficoltà nel silenzio totale di quella stanza vuota.

Si voltò lanciandole uno sguardo vitreo ed impassibile.

«Non importa quante pedine sia necessario sacrificare. L'importante è vincere la partita.»

Il volto della patologa divenne una maschera bianca ed immobile.

L'uomo le rivolse un sorriso affabile inchinando leggermente la testa.

«Buonanotte Dottoressa Hooper.»

* * *

Avrebbe riconosciuto quella sagoma fra milioni di simili. Non era per i capelli, per la forma delle spalle, per la lunghezza delle braccia o per le dita affusolate oppure era per tutto questo insieme; sta di fatto che sapeva che quello di fronte a lui, avvolto nel buio più totale del salotto di Molly Hooper, era Sherlock Holmes.

«John.»

Il dottore non rispose. Fece qualche passo per entrare nella stanza.

«Sospettavo fossi qui.»

Il detective non si voltò ma John percepì il lieve movimento delle spalle ed un accenno di ilarità nella voce.

«Sono diventato così prevedibile?»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante. Le labbra di John vagamente piegate all'insù.

«Trovato qualcosa di interessante?»

Il detective non rispose facendo un passo verso un tavolino basso che sparì alla vista del dottore una volta coperto dal nero della sua figura.

John capì che quel silenzio era una risposta negativa alla sua domanda ed inspirò pesantemente.

«Cosa pensi di fare adesso?»

Passarono alcuni istanti prima che Sherlock si voltasse improvvisamente avvicinandosi al collega. Gli occhi semichiusi e la fronte corrugata.

«Che giorno è?»

John arcuò le sopracciglia.

«Intendi oggi?»

Il detective alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di rispondere con tono irritato.

«Ma che…ma è ovvio, no? Dio santo, John…»

Il dottore annuì imbarazzato prima di interrompere lo sproloquio dell'amico.

«Si, scusa. E' il 3, si è il 3.»

Vide l'uomo sorpassarlo ed incamminarsi con passi rapidi verso le scale dopo aver esclamato uno illogico "Eccellente!".

John Watson rimase immobile nel salotto, i passi rapidi di Sherlock che scendevano le scale a fare da sottofondo ai suoi pensieri. Il tavolino, su quel tavolino c'era qualcosa, si, su quel tavolino prima che Sherlock lo coprisse al suo sguardo c'era qualcosa, qualcosa che ora non c'era più. Si, ma cosa? Non riusciva a ricordarlo! Ma se Sherlock lo aveva preso doveva essere impo…

«JOHN! ALLORA?»

Il richiamo del collega lo fece sobbalzare e si precipitò giù per le scale dopo aver richiuso la porta dell'appartamento.

Non appena arrivato in strada vide il detective che lo aspettava innervosito. Una mano a tener aperta la portiera posteriore di un taxi.

Salirono nell'auto e il detective diede un indirizzo all'autista.

Il dottore corrugò le sopracciglia alla via sconosciuta che l'uomo aveva indicato.

«Dove stiamo andando?»

Il detective guardava il suo cellulare, le dita a digitare ininterrottamente.

«Dobbiamo procurarci un invito.»

«Un invito? E per cosa?»

Sherlock gli lanciò una rapida occhiata prima di tornare ad osservare lo schermo del telefono.

«Non hai un abito scuro vero?»

Il dottore si voltò uno sguardo interrogativo ma il detective non gli prestò la minima attenzione.

«Beh devi procurartelo entro dopodomani.»

John rimase ad osservarlo per qualche istante prima di capire che non avrebbe ottenuto altre informazioni al riguardo. Improvvisamente il tavolino rioccupò i suoi pensieri.

«Cosa hai preso da casa di Molly?»

Le dita del consulente investigativo si bloccarono. Si voltò ad osservare il collega con un sopracciglio arcuato.

«Come?»

«Si, hai preso qualcosa dal tavolino. Che cos'era?»

Sherlock tornò ad osservare lo schermo del telefono, le dita a muoversi nuovamente su di esso.

«Per quanto apprezzi il tuo voler imparare ad osservare, John, credo che tu ti stia un po' lasciando trasportare.»

Il dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia con espressione offesa ed irritata.

«Ehi, non me lo sono sognato! Ti ho visto prendere qualcosa e…»

Il detective si voltò con espressione annoiata.

«Ah, si? E che cosa?»

«Non lo so!»

«Allora come fai a dire che ho preso qualcosa?»

John boccheggiò un paio di volte mentre il detective faceva segno all'autista di fermarsi.

Scesero dal taxi e Mr Watson fece per incamminarsi dietro un rapido Sherlock Holmes quando, alzato lo sguardo, si bloccò.

«Sherlock, perché siamo davanti al Foreign Office?»

* * *

**Note autore:**

* Forse non vi interesserà, anzi ne sono quasi sicura, ma voglio raccontarvi come tre elementi sono arrivati "nelle mie mani" e come sono andati a ricalcare ciò che già avevo pensato e scritto per questo capitolo. Ho trovato un'immagine:

hphotos-ak-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/11018956_773613936065600_4614195309164873493_ ?oh=7dd32a1c22d10ea674ff3aa393a3d5a9&amp;oe=558C215E&amp;_gda_=1434293207_d6499279e2e734c4decd0f0b50a0fb42

( è opera di "Disegni random", non so come si chiami il ragazzo che li fa, ma ha una pagina su facebook) un po' per caso girovagando intorno a varie canzoni e mi ha ricordato, appena l'ho vista, Molly e Sherlock; non ho saputo resistere al collegamento anche perché era ispirata dal testo della canzone de Lo stato sociale, testo che già mi aveva fatto pensare a loro (anche se, ad onor del vero, io preferisco la cover fatta da Nicolò Carnesi). La poesia, invece, ha una storia più particolare. Ho comprato il libro di Mari aspettandomi poesie umoristiche su varie sensazioni e mi sono ritrovata fra le mani la storia dell'amore che quest'uomo prova per una donna da ben 30 anni; un amore che in principio non è sbocciato per paure e insicurezze e che poi è diventato una "storia" quando ormai lei era sposata e loro potevano stare insieme solamente come amanti, per lo meno sino a quando lei non lo lascia. Comunque, moltissime poesie mi hanno ispirato (credo che molte ispirazioni diventeranno delle storie su Sherlock XD) ma questa, nello specifico, rispecchiava tutto ciò che io avevo già scritto su Sherlock e sui suoi vari pensieri e sentimenti. Sono malata? Sicuramente! Dovrei imparare a leggere poesie, ascoltare musica e guardare disegni senza lasciare la mia mente vagare incontrastata? Ovviamente si!

** Naturalmente è tutto completamente inventato ma (perché se non ci fosse un ma non sarei io ^^) con un po' di "giochi" da parte mia. Il significato del nome Godfrey non esiste, è solo un nome, ma girovagando per internet (cosa che prima o poi mi porterà alla follia) ho scoperto che Freyr, anglicizzato Frey, è una divinità di origine scandinava. Dio della pace, della fecondità e sembrerebbe anche del matrimonio; simpatica contraddizione rispetto al nostro Godfrey o per meglio dire "Dio Frey"! Beh, non voglio dirvi altro, ma sappiate che non è proprio irrilevante. Per quanto riguarda la data di nascita, il 21 settembre è la giornata mondiale per la pace nel mondo; non ho saputo resistere ad un'altra contraddizione. Mentre il nome del padre è il nome del Dio padre di Freyr. Infine la BIA sono i servizi segreti , lo so, lo so, ho dei problemi seri! Scusatemi!

Vi avevo avvisato che era un capitolo strano, no?! Spero di non aver "osato" troppo con questa tipologia di racconto ma mi ha dato un senso di libertà infinita poter far parlare così tanto sia Molly che, soprattutto, Sherlock. Il palazzo mentale di Sherlock credo di averlo reso troppo simile a quello di Magnussen ma non volevo addentrarmi in una descrizione figurativa del tutto anche perché, come si evince anche da "la scheda Molly", credo che un uomo come Sherlock con una memoria come la sua non possa avere effettivamente una stanza per ogni persona/cosa che sa ma solo per le persone a cui tiene. Sono propensa a pensare che abbia delle informazioni schematiche e per certi versi fascicolate che va poi a ricercare (come fa ne "The hounds of Baskerville") per tutto e tutti, mentre le sue trasposizioni mentali delle persone possano effettivamente abitare stanze e corridoi del suo palazzo (come avviene invece in "The last vow"). Ha senso, secondo voi? ^^

Se vi va, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate. Sono veramente curiosa e sappiate che ogni tipo di critica, osservazione o giudizio sono assolutamente ben accetti se non addirittura auspicati.

A presto,

Anne^^


	8. La leggenda di Frey e Geror

**Nota autore: **Dopo veramente tanto, tanto tempo…salve a tutte/i! ^^

Non farò il mio lunghissimo preambolo ma una cosa voglio e devo dirvela: questo è un capitolo sciocco. E' un capitolo che non è ne' bello ne' utile per la trama ma che è servito a me per rientrare nel mondo di Sherlock dopo tutti questi mesi. Probabilmente, anzi quasi sicuramente, vi deluderà ma ho dovuto scriverlo e devo pubblicarlo per costringermi a finire questa storia.

Scusatemi.

A presto,

Anne ^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

_**La leggenda di Frey e Geror**_

«Mi sento ridicolo!»

Sherlock lanciò un'occhiata divertita all'amico intento a sistemarsi il papillon nel riflesso dello specchio sopra il camino di Baker Street.

«E' solo un cravattino, John.»

Il dottore spostò la propria attenzione incontrando gli occhi del detective nello specchio e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Che c'è?»

L'altro strinse nervosamente le labbra prima di voltarsi con un'innaturale rigidità.

«Che c'è?! Me lo stai chiedendo veramente?!»

Il consulente investigativo alzò un sopracciglio con aria sorpresa sistemando i polsini della giacca. A quella reazione, interpretabile solo come un "non vedo che problema ci sia in quello che stiamo per fare?!", John Watson scoppiò.

«Stiamo entrando illegalmente in un'ambasciata straniera…»

«Abbiamo gli inviti.»

«…durante un meeting internazionale di pacificazione…»

«Oh, ma per favore, sono solo inutili ricevimenti dove pomposi ignoranti in materia si professano grandi antimilitaristi…»

«…con una pistola…»

« …per poi vendere armi al mercato nero e…»

«…quando avremmo potuto lasciare che se ne occupassero Mycroft e Sherry…»

«Hai idea di quanto tempo ci voglia per avere il permesso di entrare in un'ambasci…»

«…rischiando una crisi diplomatica e la vita di Molly!»

La voce del dottore era andata crescendo sino ad essere un urlo irato ed incontrollato. Il detective, le dita ancora sul polsino sinistro e lo sguardo imperscrutabile, lo fissò per qualche istante prima di rispondergli.

«Non è necessario che tu venga, posso...»

La risata nervosa del dottore lo fermò.

«Non provarci nemmeno, Sherlock! Qui il pazzo non sono io!»

Il detective inspirò dal naso per poi affacciarsi alla finestra.

«Potresti per lo meno spiegarmi la situazione?»

Sherlock tornò a guardarlo con un'espressione annoiata.

«Te l'ho spiegata!»

«NO!...» John inspirò profondamente prima di ricominciare a parlare con qualche ottava in meno. «…No, tu mi hai trascinato dentro il Foreign Office per poi ritrascinarmi fuori dopo solo 5 minuti, mi hai lasciato di fronte un negozio d'abbigliamento che, per inciso, nessuno dei due può permettersi, per comprarmi un vestito che non metterò mai più in vita mia mentre tu andavi a fare non so cosa per poi tornare e dirmi che Molly è dentro l'ambasciata del Kossovo. Ora, dato che sto per irrompere in una dannatissima ambasciata, con una pistola in tasca, potresti articolare un po' meglio il concetto?»

Il detective era tornato a guardar fuori della finestra durante lo sfogo del dottore. Non appena il taxi nero si accostò al marciapiede di Baker Street, Sherlock prese il fidato Belfast indossandolo agilmente.

«Mostof Avidue»

Il dottore arcuò le sopracciglia incrociando le braccia.

«Mmh, si certo, ora è tutto chiaro!»

Il detective bloccò le proprie dita intente ad annodarsi la sciarpa, il volto stupito al tono sarcastico dell'amico.

«Beh, dovrebbe esserlo!» I pugni serrati di John lo convinsero a spigarsi meglio. «Mostof Avidue. E' stato accusato di alto tradimento da parte del governo Serbo al tempo della guerra del Kossovo ed è stato condannato in contumacia. Ovviamente, data la situazione instabile di quegli anni e il processo di indipendenza del Kossovo, non ha scontato neanche un giorno di carcere. Al contrario, è riuscito ad inserirsi negli organi amministrativi del nuovo governo ed attualmente è il segretario del viceconsole.»

Un attimo di silenzio rioccupò la stanza ma dopo un profondo respiro Mr Watson spalancò le braccia con aria innervosita.

«Quindi?»

Il detective fece un sorriso ammiccante a cui il dottore rispose infilandosi il cappotto con nervosismo e sorridendo sarcastico.

«Te l'ho già detto, Sherlock, non guardarmi così! Non guardarmi come se noi due sapessimo qualcosa perché io non lo so.» *

Sherlock spalancò le braccia per poi infilarle nelle tasche del cappotto.

«Avidue è stato un sottoposto di Norton per anni, uno dei più fedeli, ed ovviamente attualmente gode dell'immunità diplomatica.»

Il dottore sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Il detective sospirò nuovamente.

«Ora, se tu fossi appena evaso da una delle prigioni di massima sicurezza della nazione, dopo anni di prigionia e senza quasi alcun contatto con l'esterno, con i servizi segreti di gran parte del mondo occidentale alle costole e ti ritrovassi nel mentre a dover gestire un rapimento, in una situazione del genere, tu, dove ti nasconderesti?»

Il dottore annuì mestamente ritrovandosi a guardare le proprie scarpe poi una risata gutturale proruppe dalle sue labbra. Sherlock lo guardò come se quello strano, in quel momento, fosse lui.

John inspirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi prima di prendere in contropiede il detective che si ritrovò ad indietreggiare di un passo.

«E mi spieghi come avrei anche solo potuto sospettare tutto questo?!»

* * *

Stava fissando quel piatto da quasi mezz'ora senza riuscire a toccare nulla delle pietanze che conteneva. Il suo fisico ovviamente reclamava del cibo, l'ultimo pasto che ricordava di aver consumato era il buffet di capodanno, ma non ci riusciva. Era troppo concentrata su altri pensieri per prestare realmente attenzione ad un'abitudine animale come il mangiare. Accennò un leggero sorriso quando il volto di Sherlock, e la sua aberrazione per il cibo quando seguiva un caso, le si delinearono di fronte agli occhi.

«Spesso il suicidio è una soluzione permanente ad un problema temporaneo,** Dottoress Hooper…» La patologa si voltò di scatto alla voce dell'uomo. «…e la morte per fame, oltre ad essere particolarmente lunga, è una delle meno piacevoli.»

Godfrey Norton, con completo nero e sorriso affascinante, chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Alla vista dell'uomo Molly raddrizzò la schiena e posò le mani sulle ginocchia per convincersi, più che convincerlo, di essere tranquilla e sicura di sé.

«Allora spero abbiate in programma qualcosa di più rapido.»

Norton sorrise scuotendo lentamente la testa e a passi lenti si avvicinò fino a sedersi sul divano di fronte a quello della patologa. Gli occhi, fino a quell'istante impegnati ad osservare e studiare la donna, guizzarono per un attimo in direzione del piatto.

Si slacciò il bottone dello smoking nero per poi appoggiarsi comodamente allo schienale.

«Non intendo ucciderla Dottoressa, non ne ho alcun motivo e inoltre sarebbe alquanto controproducente.»

Molly inspirò pesantemente.

«Mi lasci andare allora. Io non le servo, non conto…»

L'uomo sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi per poi protendersi in avanti ed appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le dita incrociate fra loro. Molly si sentì in imbarazzo allo sguardo penetrante che quell'uomo le stava rivolgendo.

«Oh io non penso. Tutt'altro… credo che lei conti molto ed è per questo che non posso lasciarla andare. Vede Dottoressa, lei è la mia assicurazione per uscire indenne da tutta questa faccenda.»

La patologa non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso amaro.

«Mi attribuisce una rilevanza che non ho.»

L'uomo si alzò, infilò le mani nelle tasche, e tacque per qualche istante osservando distrattamente le fiamme del camino di fronte a sé.

«Se c'è una cosa che so fare bene è capire le debolezze delle persone. Riesco a capire per cosa o per chi farebbero di tutto e riesco a capirlo anche prima di loro»

Molly, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato il profilo impassibile dell'uomo rimarcato dalla luce incerta delle fiamme, percepì un leggerissimo movimento dei suoi muscoli. Una tensione trattenuta, segno di un malessere passato ma ancora presente.

«E' stato così anche per Sherry, vero?»

L'uomo si voltò di scatto e Molly si sentì raggelare il sangue di fronte ai suoi occhi. Lo sguardo di Godfrey Norton era lo stesso sguardo che aveva visto in Sherry, lo stesso che aveva visto negli occhi di Sherlock quando le chiedeva il cellulare di quella donna. Lo sguardo che ha un vincitore quando per la prima volta si trova all'angolo braccato dai propri nemici, lo sguardo di qualcuno che si sente attaccato nella parte che reputa più debole.

Il rumore sordo di un ciocco di legno che si spezzava cedendo alla violenza delle fiamme, riscosse l'uomo.

«Si, è stato così anche con lei.»

Molly si guardò le mani per qualche istante.

«Ha capito prima di lei di essere la sua debolezza?»

Il volto dell'uomo fu mutato da un sorriso triste che Molly avrebbe giurato essere sincero.

«No, purtroppo ho capito di non esserlo.»

«Mentre Sherry continua ad essere la sua…»

L'uomo spalancò impercettibilmente gli occhi al sentire parole che non era mai riuscito a pronunciare neanche a se stesso. Inspirò profondamente tornando a fissare le fiamme nel camino.

«Suppongo non conosca la leggenda di Frey e Geror, Dottoressa…» il silenzio della patologa gli fece capire che aveva la sua completa attenzione. «….secondo la leggenda Frey, dio della bellezza e protettore dei matrimoni, era intento ad osservare tutti i mondi quando vide per la prima volta Geror, la più bella di tutte le fanciulle ma appartenente alla genia dei giganti. Per giorni Frey si chiude in se stesso per la sofferenza di quell'amore impossibile. Alla fine fece chiamare Skimir, il suo fedele servitore, perché andasse a chiedere la mano di Geror, senza la quale non avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere. Per aiutare il suo servitore nell'impresa, Frey rinunciò alla sua spada divina ed al suo cavallo capace di cavalcare nelle fiamme. Alla fine Geror acconsentì a sposarlo ma la scelta di Frey di rinunciare alle sue armi per lei gli fu fatale poiché lo fece soccombere a Surtr, capo dei giganti del fuoco, durante il Ragnarok, il grande giudizio finale.***»

Il silenzio che seguì il racconto dell'uomo fu quasi irreale. Poi Godfrey Norton tornò a sedersi di fronte alla patologa.

«Debolezze, Dottoressa Hooper. Tutti, anche gli dei, ne hanno almeno una…incluso Sherlock Holmes.»

La patologa incrociò gli occhi dell'uomo senza riuscire a trattenere quell'unica lacrima che da tempo minacciava di rigarle il viso.

«Temo che il ruolo che mi vuol far interpretare nel suo racconto non mi appartenga.»

L'uomo le sorrise.

«Io invece sono fermamente convinto che lei sia una Geror perfetta.»

La patologa sorrise di rimando.

« Forse….ma non per Sherlock Holmes.»

* * *

Quando il detective aprì lo sportello posteriore del taxi non poté trattenersi dall'imprecare. Il dottore, a pochi passi da lui, allungò leggermente il collo così da poter superare la spalla dell'amico e vedere cosa ci fosse di così disdicevole in quel taxi. Un sorriso sarcastico incurvò le labbra di John Watson.

«Invece di essere così maleducato, Sherlock, vedi di sbrigarti. Siamo incredibilmente in ritardo!»

Sherrinford Holmes era intenta a sistemare la sua acconciatura semplice ma elegante che rendeva lo scollo posteriore del suo vestito ancor più provocante.

Dopo qualche borbottamento mal celato il detective salì nell'abitacolo seguito dal suo fedele compagno. Sherry sorrise al dottore, seduto di fronte a lei, prima di posizionargli uno specchietto in mano.

«Ti dispiace John? Ho saputo solo dieci minuti fa dell'ennesima follia del mio fratellino e non ho ancora avuto modo di truccarmi».

Il dottore prese lo specchietto con mani incerte ed un'espressione confusa.

«Non è una follia è un piano perfettamente studiato.»

Sherry sbatté il pennello sul polso per eliminare il fard in eccesso.

«Che include l'arresto del dottor Watson a quanto pare!»

John alzò un sopracciglio in direzione dell'amico con fare ironico. Il detective lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Non vedo perché. E' un militare, è perfettamente normale che porti un'arma.»

«Che gli verrà requisita all'ingresso rischiando un incidente diplomatico.»

«Oh ma per favore, quando si è trattato dell'ambasciata pakistana non mi sembra tu abbia avuto problemi….»

Sherrynford estrasse due rossetti dalla sua pochette.

«Il generale Barner non sarebbe d'accordo con te. Le prigioni di Islamabad non sono fra le più confortevoli…John, che ne dici, rosso o malva?»

Il dottore, impallidito, boccheggiò per qualche istante prima di guardare alternativamente i rossetti.

«Ross, rosso…ma in che senso prigioni di Isla…»

Il detective scrollò le spalle.

« Ignorala John, le prigioni dell'ex jugoslavia sono perfettamente vivibili…»

Il dottore boccheggiò un paio di volte prima che Sherry se ne accorgesse.

«Oh non preoccuparti John, ci penserò io a farvi entrare senza alcun problema.»

Il consulente investigativo la fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Nessuno ti ha interpellato, Sherry.»

Lei sorrise con aria sarcastica.

«A volte è sufficiente un semplice grazie, fratellino.»

«Ma…»

La donna alzò una mano guantata per interromperlo.

«Comunque non è questo il punto. La vera questione è come pensate di rintracciarla e soprattutto riuscire ad uscire senza farvi scoprire e senza coinvolgere la Gran Bretagna in un processo internazionale.»

John Watson guardò con espressione speranzosa il detective sperando di riuscire ad ottenere una delle innumerevoli informazioni che gli avrebbero permesso di uscire vivo da quel piano a dir poco folle.

Il detective guardò fuori dal finestrino con espressione annoiata.

«Improvviseremo.»

* * *

Jimmy e Billy si voltarono di scatto a quelle urla incontrollate provenienti dal taxi di fianco a loro maggiolino.

«Ehi amico, secondo te che cavolo avrà fatto quel tizio per beccarsi tutti questi insulti?»

Billy sbadigliò sonoramente.

«Secondo te ha tradito lei o lui?»

Billy sbuffò per togliersi il pelo da davanti agli occhi.

«Si anche secondo me ha tradito il tizio ma allora lei perché ce l'ha con lui?»

Billy si grattò un orecchio.

«Ahhhh, dici che ha tradito lui con lei?! Indredibile!»

Billy abbaiò per avvertirlo che il semaforo era tornato verde.

«Eh, hai ragione amico mio. C'è proprio gente strana in giro!»

* * *

**Note autore:**

*E' ispirata alla battuta di John in "the Reichenbach fall" quando sguardo gli fa uno sguarda complice, se così si può dire, e il nostro caro Dottor Watson gli risponde (inframezzato da Sherlock): "Non puoi farlo…quello sguardo…ecco lo fai ancora…si, e tu vuoi dire "noi sappiamo di che si tratta!" con quella faccia…no, io no ed è per questo che quello sguardo mi innervosisce:"

** Dovrebbe essere di Phil Donahue ma non ne sono certa

*** Ci sono varie versioni e interpretazioni della storia di Frey e Geror ma, in linea di principio, questa è la storia del nostro Godfrey nordico ^_^

Ho provato un'infinità di volte a riprendere in mano questa storia ma sempre senza successo; mettevo le mani sulla tastiera e le lasciavo ferme per minuti prima di innervosirmi e chiudere tutto senza aver cavato un ragno dal buco. Sarà stata l'estate, saranno state le novità e i doveri che ho dovuto affrontare, sarà stata l'assenza di nuovi episodi di Sherlock o il lavoro pressante ma sta di fatto che non ci sono riuscita e mi dispiace. Più di tutto mi dispiace di non avervi più risposto perché, mannaggia a me, almeno quello avrei potuto farlo ma non mi sentivo pronta neanche per quello.

Non so, tutto quello che so è che mi dispiace e che ce la sto mettendo tutta per tornare da voi, perché, al di là di tutto, mi siete veramente mancate/i tanto.

Come sempre, spero ci siano le vostre critiche/offese, questa volta sono pienamente consapevole di meritarmele!

A presto,

Anne


	9. Torni alla sua normalità

_**Note autore:** Incredibilmente prima di quanto sperassi: salve a tutte/i! ^^_  
_Credo che il capitolo precedente (per quanto debole e banale) abbia svolto a pieno il suo dovere, facendomi rientrare nel mondo di Sherlock. Devo ammettere che il capitolo che state per leggere mi è venuto molto più naturale da scrivere del precedente per cui, credo e spero, che vi sembri migliore; ovviamente non penso lontanamente di essere tornata "quella di un tempo" ma almeno mi ci sono leggermente avvicinata._  
_Per cui, come sempre, a voi il giudizio e le critiche._  
_A presto,_  
_Anne^^_

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

**"Torni alla sua normalità, alla sua ordinarietà."**

Il profilo di Sherrinford Holmes risultava quasi irreale illuminato dalle luci incerte e alternate del traffico londinese. John Watson ne studiò la forma, le rughe d'espressione appena accennate, i movimenti impercettibili derivanti dal vagare dei suoi pensieri, l'espressione ancora vagamente alterata dopo la discussione. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli sfuggiva, quale chiave gli mancava per decifrarla.  
Lo sguardo della donna, fino a quel momento perso nei meandri dei propri ragionamenti, si mosse fino ad incontrare quello del dottore. Un sorriso accennato le incurvò le labbra.  
«Sono semplicemente una Holmes, John. Nulla di più.»  
Il dottore sorrise imbarazzato al sussurro di lei. Probabilmente si, era solo questo il problema; doveva imparare a convincersi che quella donna dalla sguardo dolce, le maniere cortesi ed il cuore gentile era anche e soprattutto una Holmes.

Quando il taxi rallentò per accodarsi alla fila di limousine piene di autorità e persone di spicco della società britannica, John Watson espirò pesantemente tornando a guardare i due fratelli di fronte a lui.  
A pochi metri dall'entrata lo sguardo della donna si fece serio e deciso.  
«Un quarto d'ora da quando entriamo, non un minuto di più.»  
Il detective, intento ad analizzare le guardie ed il circuito di telecamere di sicurezza, annuì impercettibilmente.  
«Cerchiamo di limitare eventuali perdite e mi raccomando John, se devi sparare solo fuoco amico e solo se strettamente necessario, non voglio che il tuo nominativo finisca nei loro circuiti.»  
Il dottore annuì con aria greve al tono della donna.

* * *

Un bussare alla porta fece ridestare Molly da quella specie di stato di trans in cui l'avevano portata gli occhi di quell'uomo.  
Godfrey Norton raddrizzò la schiena.  
« Si, che c'è?»  
La patologa ebbe un leggero tremito ed il colore abbandonò le sue guance alla vista di Irene Adler che, in abito lungo, faceva il suo ingresso nella stanza.  
Sapeva quanto quella donna fosse bella ed affascinante, in un certo qual modo l'aveva avuta anche come paziente, ma vederla la sconvolse. Il suo portamento, l'aurea di fascino e seduzione, il sorriso ammaliante, gli occhi da incantatrice, tutto in quella donna era fatto per sedurre. Tutto in quella donna era l'opposto di ciò che era lei.  
A passi lenti e cadenzati la donna si avvicinò.  
«Stanno per arrivare.»  
L'uomo annuì e, inspirando pesantemente, si alzò dal divano richiudendosi la giacca.  
Molly guardò prima l'una e poi l'altro con aria confusa prima che gli occhi di Miss Adler si incatenassero ai suoi.  
«Quindi lei è la Dottoressa Hooper…» lo sguardo indagatore della donna che lentamente percorreva tutto il suo corpo la fece sentire incredibilmente in imbarazzo. «…è graziosa. Non credi anche tu, Godfrey?»  
L'uomo, intento a sistemarsi i polsini, ignorò deliberatamente il suo tono sarcastico.  
Molly non riuscì a trattenersi dall'abbassare il capo. Le dita intente a torturarsi fra loro.  
Non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo di quella donna, non ne era in grado. Non si trattava di paura, rabbia o gelosia no. Aveva più o meno imparato, in quegli ultimi giorni, se non a gestire quanto meno a riconoscere tutte quelle emozioni. Il vero problema era cosa quella donna rappresentasse per Sherlock, cosa quella donna sapesse di Sherlock, cosa Irene Adler era e sarebbe sempre stata per Sherlock e cosa invece lei, rimanendo la semplice e solita Molly, non avrebbe mai potuto sapere. Ciò che invidiava a quella donna era la conoscenza di quella parte del consulente investigativo che lei non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere o anche solo immaginare.

* * *

«Sherrinford! Quale onore!»  
La donna sorrise con fare accattivante e divertito.  
«Signor Ambasciatore…»  
L'uomo sgranò gli occhi prima di farsi trasportare da una sonora risata.  
« Sei sempre la solita Sherry! Allora, cosa ti porta a questa riunione di vecchi parrucconi?»  
La Holmes sbarrò gli occhi con finta aria sbalordita prima di poggiare una mano sull'avambraccio dell'uomo con fare amichevole e complice.  
«Lirim, ti prego! Non sei più un caporale di brigata, devi imparare a comportanti. Inoltre…» entrambi si voltarono ad osservare una donna che, con pelliccia bianca e aria offesa, li guardava con rimprovero. Il tono di Sherry divenne un sussurro. «…non credo sia una scelta saggia chiamare in quel modo l'élite della nazione che ti ospita.»  
L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo annoiato prima di ricomporsi e tossire leggermente.  
«Comunque, come mai sei qui?»  
Sherry inspirò pesantemente lasciando vagare il suo sguardo annoiato fra la folla.  
«Beh, sai, i soliti controlli. Mycroft è rimasto il paranoico di sempre e…»  
L'uomo annuì con decisione, l'espressione complice di chi comprende perfettamente la situazione.  
«Ma certo mia cara, ma certo. Beh, allora, la mia casa e la tua casa…solo ti prego, non crearmi troppi problemi. Un paio di mesi e sono in pensione, per cui….»  
La donna sorrise divertita.  
«Si, si mi ricordo. La casetta alle Maldive. A proposito, come sta Greta? Suppongo lei non ci sia sta sera, Marika mi ha detto che è troppo impegnata a fare la nonna e…»  
Un colpo di tosse secco interruppe quella chiacchierata fra amici di vecchia data.  
L'anziano ambasciatore alzò lo sguardo severo in direzione dell'uomo che aveva osato interromperlo e stava per redarguirlo quando la voce di Sherry lo interruppe.  
«Che sciocca! Lirim, ti presento mio fratello Sherlock Holmes…» il detective abbassò lievemente il capo in segno di saluto. «…e questo è il suo collega, il Dottor Watson.» John sorrise leggermente, troppo sconvolto da quella irreale situazione conviviale per poter riuscire a proferire parola. Per l'amor del cielo, lui aveva una pistola nella sua tasca?! Lui aveva una pistola nella sua tasca e Sherrinford era lì a fare conversazione!  
Il diplomatico, dopo un primo momento di confusione, prese con decisione la mano prima dell'uno e poi dell'altro.  
«E' un vero piacere. Ho sentito molto parlare di voi…ma prego, accomodatevi. Spero potremmo conoscerci meglio più avanti, ora temo di dover assolvere ai miei doveri di ospite.»  
Sherrynford salutò l'uomo con un sorriso sincero e si avviò verso l'ingresso seguita dai due uomini.  
Il Dottore si sentì raggelare il sangue alla vista degli uomini della sicurezza intenti a controllare gli ospiti di fronte a loro. Si voltò verso il consulente investigativo ma ciò che vide fu un volto inespressivo e uno sguardo disinteressato; Sherry era intenta a commentare l'elegante semplicità della facciata con un'anziana signora di fronte a lei. Si stavano lentamente avvicinando e John ebbe la netta sensazione che il ferro della pistola diventasse più caldo e pesante come a voler rilevare la sua presenza. I suoi occhi allarmati vagarono nuovamente fra i due Holmes ma senza ricevere alcuna risposta. Cosa doveva fare? Forse avrebbe dovuto fuggire. C'era ancora qualche metro di distanza fra lui e quell'uomo.  
Quando la guardia gli intimò di alzare le braccia il Dottore rimase immobile. L'uomo ripeté la richiesta scandendo le parole con fare deciso e per nulla amichevole. John Watson stava per obbedire quando la voce leggermente alterata di Sherry attirò l'attenzione dei presenti su di sé.  
«Per lo meno un po' di gentilezza!»  
L'uomo della sicurezza che la stava perquisendo si immobilizzò per qualche istante e, dopo un borbottato "mi scusi", stava per continuare il suo lavoro quando la voce alta e perentoria dell'ambasciatore lo interruppe.  
«Cosa diavolo state facendo? Toglietevi dai piedi e lasciateli passare!»  
Sherrinford sorrise all'uomo e superò a passi lenti e controllati la sicurezza. John rimase immobile per qualche istante prima di decidersi a seguire i due fratelli Holmes.  
Non si sentiva bene, in quel momento non si sentiva per niente bene!

* * *

Un vociare indefinito e il suono tenue di strumenti che venivano accordati la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Non riusciva a capire da dove provenissero quei suoni. Che cosa stava succedendo?  
Un bussare deciso e perentorio la fece sobbalzare. Un uomo del tutto sconosciuto alla patologa entrò nella stanza andando a passi decisi verso Norton per poi sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio. Il sorriso di Godfrey riuscì a far raggelare il sangue della patologa.  
L'uomo si rivolse alla Donna con fare divertito e compiaciuto, il tono falsamente aulico.  
«L' ambasciatore ha espresso il desiderio di poter danzare con la mia bellissima sposa e io non ho potuto che acconsentire a cotanto onore.»  
Irene gli rivolse un sorriso accattivante e divertito prima di avvicinarsi con fare sinuoso.  
«Sono stata brava….»  
L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo intenso, due dita a sollevarle il mento.  
«Meravigliosa, come sempre.»  
La Donna, dopo essersi allontanata dall'uomo ed aver lanciato uno sguardo indecifrabile alla patologa, si diresse a passi decisi verso la porta per poi chiuderla dietro di sé.  
Molly Hooper era sconvolta. Gli occhi sbarrati, le labbra leggermente schiuse e le dita intente a stringere il maglione erano la rappresentazione esteriore del suo malessere interiore. La sua mente era intenta a ricollegare tutti i vari passaggi.  
Percepì chiaramente il fiato che iniziava a mancarle, i battiti del suo cuore divenire irregolari ed una strana rabbia invaderla. Era ancora intenta a completare quel puzzle mentale quando alzò gli occhi sull'uomo rendendosi conto che lui, fino a quel momento, non aveva fatto altro che fissarla con occhi sadicamente divertiti.  
Molly aprì e chiuse le labbra per un paio di volte prima di riuscire a far uscire qualche parola strozzata.  
«Io, io pensavo che…»  
L'uomo infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni prima di rivolgerle uno sguardo sconsolato.  
«Che Irene provasse qualcosa per lui?» Sorrise divertito. «Beh, ad essere sincero, l'ho temuto anch'io e non escludo che possa essere così; conosco bene il fascino degli Holmes e so quanto sia facile resistergli. Tuttavia ero certo che sarebbe tornata da me.»  
Molly scosse leggermente il capo con aria assente e l'uomo non poté trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi prendendo un tono di voce quasi carezzevole.  
«Non deve preoccuparsi per il suo caro Sherlock, Dottoressa. Lui conosce perfettamente le regole del gioco.»  
Molly scosse la testa con determinazione, le braccia strette intorno alla vita.  
«No, no. Lei non lo conosce. Sherlock non è così, lui non sa come…» un singhiozzo mal trattenuto le tolse il respiro.  
L'uomo fece vagare i suoi occhi sul volto di Molly per qualche istante.  
«Cosa, Dottoressa? Non sa come difendersi? Non sa come comportarsi quando si tratta di…come chiamarle? relazioni umane?» La patologa lo guardò con occhi tristi e rassegnati ma quelli di lui divennero vuoti e duri. «Le assicuro che invece lo sa e lo sa bene. Al di là di ciò che lei possa pensare, Sherlock Holmes conosce bene la natura umana ed è per questo che ha scelto di allontanarsi da essa. Lei può credere che sia stato il mondo a renderlo così ma io le assicuro che invece è una sua scelta, una scelta ponderata e voluta.»  
Molly scosse nuovamente la testa cercando di trattenere le lacrime.  
«No, non capisce. Lui è innamorato di lei.»  
L'uomo le sorrise divertito.  
«Lo so.»  
La patologa lo guardò con aria confusa. Stando così le cose, non riusciva più a capire il suo ruolo, il perché di tutto quel discorso sulle debolezze, il perché lei fosse lì.  
Dopo una rapida occhiata all'orologio da polso, Norton si sedette nuovamente di fronte a lei, le mani congiunte di fronte le labbra e la fronte corrugata a cercare le parole più adatte.  
«Come le ho già detto, Dottoressa, lei è la mia assicurazione. Non è questione di amore o affetto ma di semplici debolezze. Lei, come anche il Dottor Watson, la sua famiglia o quella specie di governante siete le debolezze di Sherlock Holmes, siete ciò che lo rende ricattabile e debole, e di conseguenza siete ciò che rende debole Sherrinford.»  
Molly lo guardò con aria spersa e l'uomo non poté far a meno di sorridere sarcasticamente.  
«Sa perché ho scelto lei, Dottoressa?...Avrei potuto scegliere il Dottor Watson, tutti avrebbero scelto Watson! Io invece ho scelto lei e l'ho scelta perché so che lei è la debolezza maggiore. Non perché penso che Sherlock Holmes sia innamorato di lei, ovviamente no…» Il sorriso divertito dell'uomo aprì uno squarcio nel cuore di Molly. «…ma perché so che è quella che lui reputa più debole.»  
La mente di Molly la fece tornare a quella mattina, al volto di Sherlock, alle sue labbra, al suo _«Ti hanno usato nuovamente contro di me, Molly Hooper.». _Strinse gli occhi per cercare di cancellare quel ricordo, per cercare di cancellare dalla sua mente il fatto che Sherlock avesse ragione, per cercare di cancellare dalla sua mente il suo essere solo un mezzo per indebolirlo.  
Il respiro profondo di Godfrey Norton la fece tornare alla realtà  
«Dottoressa, lei ha una vita invidiabile; ha un lavoro in cui eccelle, dei colleghi che la stimano e degli amici fedeli. La sua quotidianità è priva di reali preoccupazioni e pericoli e, qualora volesse, potrebbe facilmente trovare un uomo che la ami veramente. Mi ascolti, dimentichi Sherlock Holmes, dimentichi tutto questo, torni alla sua normalità e viva la sua vita.» Lo sguardo della patologa era vuoto e perso ma l'uomo continuò. «Lei non fa parte di questo mondo, non le appartiene e non può gestirlo. Mi dia retta, lasci perdere Sherlock Holmes e torni alla sua normalità, alla sua ordinarietà.»

* * *

John prese uno dei bicchieri che il cameriere gli stava offrendo da un vassoio argentato e ne buttò giù il contenuto in un sorso solo.  
Inspirò profondamente stringendo i denti.  
«Gin?»  
Il dottore lanciò uno sguardo carico d'odio alla domanda del detective.  
«No, credo si trattasse di Vodka.»  
L'uomo sollevò impercettibilmente il labbro superiore per dimostrare il suo disappunto e scrutò la sala intorno a loro per qualche istante prima di notare lo sguardo del collega.  
«C'è qualche problema?»  
John strinse le dita intorno al bicchiere sorridendo sarcasticamente.  
«No, certo che no…»  
Il consulente investigativo si guardò intorno con aria annoiata.  
«Non dirmi che è ancor per quella storia dell'arma…»  
Il dottore, seppur sottovoce, esplose.  
«Non si tratta di una storia, Sherlock! Dannazione ero a un passo da…»  
La voce alta e solare di Sherry li interruppe.  
«Ehi, tutto bene qui?»  
I due tacquero di fronte agli occhi infuriati della Holmes che gli intimavano di tacere. L'ambasciatore era proprio dietro di lei accompagnato da una donna in abito lungo.  
John Watson sbiancò alla vista di Irene Adler che, a braccetto del diplomatico, avanzava verso di loro.  
Lanciò uno sguardo in direzione dell'amico ma sul suo volto non vi era traccia di alcun tipo di emozione.  
«Signor Holmes, Dottor Watson, vorrei presentarvi Mrs Norton, una delle nostre perle più rare.»  
La donna sorrise divertita per il complimento prima di sussurrare un sinuoso "è un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, signori".  
La voce piatta di Sherlock che con un semplice "Mrs Norton" rispondeva al saluto riscosse John da quell'innaturale immobilismo in cui era piombato, portandolo a borbottare un saluto non chiaro.  
L'anziano signore sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Mr Holmes, mi hanno detto che siete un eccellente violinista.»  
«Temo vi abbiano mal informato. Sono un semplice appassionato.»  
«Suvvia, quanta modestia. Se siete bravo anche solo la metà della nostra cara Sherry avrete di che superare quei quattro strimpellatori là in fondo.»  
La bella Holmes sorrise sconsolata per l'offesa ai quatto maestri chiamati a suonare per l'occasione.  
«Ad ogni modo, Mr Norton mi ha gentilmente concesso di aprire le danze con la sua bellissima signora…» Miss Adler gli sorrise fingendo imbarazzo per il complimento. «…e volevole chiederle il piacere di suonare per noi.»  
Il muscoli della mascella del detective si tesero un paio di volte. Lo sguardo allarmato del dottore passò dal viso dell'amico a quello di Sherry: non potevano certo perdere tempo per una cosa del genere!  
«Lirin,» la voce di Sherry attirò l'attenzione su di sé. «se vuoi potrei accompagnarvi io al pian…»  
«No!»  
Il tono decisamente troppo alto di Sherlock fece voltare metà della sala. Sherry guardò il fratello senza riuscire a capire che cosa gli passasse per la mente.  
Il detective indossò uno dei suoi sorrisi di circostanza.  
«Per me sarebbe un onore.»  
John aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'irreale gentilezza del collega. Non capiva: perché Sherlock voleva suonare?

* * *

«E Sherrinford?»  
Godfrey Norton si bloccò. Le dita intente a stringere la maniglia ed il sorriso sulle labbra. Si voltò lentamente alzando un sopracciglio con finta aria sorpresa.  
«Come scusi?»  
Molly si alzò, il volto ancora bagnato dalle lacrime ma lo sguardo serio e fiero.  
«Sherrinford, io pensavo che lei amasse veramente Sherrinford. Non posso credere che…»  
L'uomo la guardò con un'espressione vagamente intenerita.  
«Ed è così, infatti.»  
La patologa sgranò gli occhi sconvolta.  
«Ma allora come ha potuto?! Come ha potuto sposare quella donna quando in realtà…»  
L'uomo le si avvicinò pericolosamente, lo sguardo vitreo o cupo. La donna non poté trattenersi da fare un passo indietro.  
«Non intendo soccombere. Tutti hanno delle debolezze ma ciò che differenzia me da tutti gli altri, Dottoressa, è che non intendo assecondarle.»

* * *

«Se non le dispiace vorrei farmi accompagnare al pianoforte da Sherrinford.»  
Il diplomatico rise con voce baritonale.  
«Ma certo! Sarà un vero piacere ed onore potervi sentir duettare»  
L'uomo, accompagnato da Mrs Norton, si diresse verso il centro della sala per predisporre il tutto.  
Non appena furono abbastanza lontani John si voltò verso l'amico.  
«Si può sapere che cosa stai facendo?! Non abbiamo tempo per…»  
Un uomo in smoking ed espressione oltraggiata li interruppe per consegnare un violino al consulente investigativo che iniziò a pizzicarne le corde per verificarne l'accordatura.  
«Sherry, segui me.»  
La donna, che fino a quel momento aveva osservato con aria incerta il fratello, annuì.  
John Watson, il bicchiere vuoto e il volto sconvolto, rimase immobile ad osservare i due fratelli prendere posto sul piccolo palco dell'orchestra.  
Non appena il violino di Sherlock Holmes iniziò a suonare, il volto del dottore si illuminò. Quella musica, conosceva quella musica!

* * *

Non ci riusciva, non riusciva a calmarsi. Per quanto le strofinasse fra loro le sue mani rimanevano gelide, percepiva ancora la stretta allo stomaco e non sapeva come impedire al suo corpo di tremare.  
Serrò gli occhi e strinse forte i palmi sulle orecchie nella vana speranza di fermare quel crogiuolo di informazioni e sentimenti che vagavano nel suo cranio.  
Le parole di quell'uomo, _quella che lui reputa più debole, LUI reputa PIU' DEBOLE; _le labbra di Sherlock: _ti hanno usato nuovamente contro di me, Molly Hooper, CONTRO DI ME_; gli occhi di Sherry: _se avessi cercato di capire di cosa realmente avessi avuto bisogno, tutto questo non sarebbe successo._  
Si sdraiò sul divano portando le gambe al ventre per accovacciandosi su se stessa, le mani ancora a cercare di proteggere la sua mente da quei suoni provenienti dal suo subconscio.  
Lo aveva già capito di non esserne in grado, aveva già deciso di fare un passo indietro per rientrare a far parte di quel mondo che girava intorno a quello di Sherlock senza mai incontrarlo. Lo aveva deciso quando aveva detto a Sherlock che cosa ci fosse in quel dannato cellulare. Tuttavia, nonostante lo avesse deciso, nonostante lo avesse scelto, nonostante avesse capito che erano e sarebbero rimasti sempre e comunque diversi, le parole di quell'uomo le avevano provocato un dolore inaspettato. Le parole di Godfrey Norton le avevano fatto capire _quanto_ lei fosse solo e soltanto un problema per Sherlock, un punto su cui premere per farlo cadere. John, Mary, Lestrade e perfino Mrs Hudson erano più forti di lei; conoscevano, chi più e chi meno, quel mondo straordinario che gravitava intorno a Sherlock ed a cui lei, normale ed ordinaria, non avrebbe neanche dovuto avvicinarsi.  
La voce di suo padre, calma e serena, esplose nel suo vagare.  
_«Pretendi per te il meglio, Molly, non l'impossibile.»_  
Tolse le mani dal capo per andare a stringerle intorno al ventre.  
_«è graziosa»_  
Spalancò gli occhi improvvisamente.  
Sherlock…cosa avrebbe fatto Sherlock non appena saputo che quella donna, quella donna che lui amava…  
Strinse maggiormente le braccia intorno alla vita.  
Sarebbe diventato come Sherry. I suoi occhi sarebbero diventati come quelli di Sherry.  
Un singhiozzo strozzato la costrinse ad alzarsi per poter riprendere aria.  
Stava asciugandosi il viso con i polsini ormai fradici del suo maglione, la mente ancora intenta a vagabondare, quando si immobilizzò di colpo.  
Ancora quel suono?  
Si alzò iniziando a vagare per la stanza alla ricerca del luogo da cui esso proveniva. I suoi passi lenti facevano scricchiolare le vecchie assi del parquet nascosto dai vari tappeti damascati.  
Si avvicinò alla pettiniera in legno scuro accanto al letto, l'orecchio ancora proteso per averne conferma. Dopo qualche istante di esitazione si piegò per poi, con non poca fatica, spingerla lungo il muro rivelando così una vecchia grata per il riscaldamento*.  
Quel suono proveniva da lì, era l'eco di qualcosa di lontano. Si avvicinò per cercare di sentire meglio.  
Corrugò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi nella vana speranza che l'assenza di uno dei cinque sensi fortificasse gli altri.  
Non si trattava di un suono, era musica. La musica di un pianoforte e di un violino.

_«Molly?»  
«Mmh?»  
«Tu, conosci la configurazione elettronica del ferro?»  
«Certo, 3d64s2!»  
Lui sorrise.  
«Perché?» chiese lei._

_Sherlock non rispose, iniziando a suonare una melodia bassa e lenta. Il sorriso ancora rivolto al volto perplesso ma felice della patologa**._

Gli occhi di Molly Hooper si spalancarono e le labbra, dopo un primo momento di esitazione, si aprirono ad un sorriso incontrollato.

* * *

_**Note Autore:**_  
_*Era uno dei primi sistemi di riscaldamento centralizzato del 900. Il calore delle stufe utilizzate nelle cucine veniva portato nelle stanze dei piani superiori attraverso reticoli di tubi di ghisa nascosti nei muri; alla fine di ogni tubo veniva posta una grata che poteva essere chiusa o aperta a seconda delle necessità._  
_** E' la fine di "The third brother". Non so se si capisce ma il principio di tutta questa "cosa del violin" è che Sherlock suona la "loro" canzone. Lo so, è troppo demenziale ma volevo dare un po' di speranza alla nostra cara Molly dopo aver ricevuto un bel po' di brutte notizie._  
_Probabilmente in molti punti, questo capitolo, vi sarà sembrato forzato ed irreale e soprattutto il finale è decisamente troppo, beh troppo "no!", per cui non abbiate alcun timore o dubbio nel dirmelo._  
_Per quanto mi riguarda, ho cercato di risollevare le sorti di questa storia ma mi rendo perfettamente conto di essere ancora in alto mare._  
_Spero che, nel complesso, non vi abbia troppo deluso._  
_A presto,_  
_Anne ^_^


	10. Eravamo il peggio di noi

**Note Autore:**Salve a tutte/i!  
Incredibile a dirsi ma sono tornata. Devo ammettere, a distanza di veramente tanti, tanti mesi, che probabilmente ho affrontato questa storia troppo presto, sulla scia del momento, ma mi sono ripromessa e soprattutto vi ho promesso di portarla a compimento, per cui eccomi qui con quello che sarà il penultimo/terzultimo capitolo.  
Voglio ringraziarvi più delle altre volte per aver continuato a seguire questa storia e per i commenti: mi aiutate veramente tanto e mi spronate a fare e soprattutto fare meglio!  
Per quanto riguarda questo capitolo sono arrivata all'amara conclusione che non so muovermi bene su ciò che riguarda la parte "thriller" (se così si può definire!) e fra le altre cose temo che in alcuni passaggi risulti eccessivamente pesante.  
Ad ogni modo, è ora di lasciarvi alla lettura e, come sempre, a voi il giudizio.  
A presto,  
Anne ^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

"**Eravamo il peggio di noi"**

Nessuno l'aveva notato. Dopotutto non era stato un vero errore quanto una leggera insicurezza.  
Ciononostante John Watson se n'era accorto. Non poteva definirsi un grande esperto, tutt'altro, aveva persino difficoltà a distinguere fra una viola ed un violoncello ma conosceva il modo di suonare di Sherlock; le note tirate dei suoi nervosismi e quelle prolungate dei suoi pensieri, le note vuote che accompagnavano i suoi ragionamenti e quelle necessarie per riordinare la sua mente. Le conosceva tutte e di una cosa era certo, Sherlock non dimenticava le sue composizioni né tanto meno aveva insicurezze. Per cui, se ciò era avvenuto, doveva esserci un motivo più che valido.  
Il dottore, dunque, seguì lo sguardo dell'amico fino ad un arco che dava sulla ampia hall dell'edificio. Un uomo stava entrando nel salone, stringendo mani e dando amichevoli pacche sulle spalle. John riportò la sua attenzione sul detective che, con sguardo vitreo, continuava ad osservarlo. Il Dottore si rese conto ben presto di essere alla presenza di Godfrey Norton.

Strinse il bicchiere tanto da far divenire le nocche bianche ed istintivamente impugnò la pistola nella tasca, lo sguardo a vagare alternativamente fra i due uomini. Come sempre era pronto a reagire ad ogni minimo accenno del detective. Un sopracciglio alzato, uno sguardo più intenso o un irrigidimento dei muscoli erano segnali ormai riconosciuti da John e a cui lui non avrebbe esitato a rispondere. Tuttavia, quando il Dottore vide gli occhi di Norton posarsi sul profilo di Sherrinford, fu stupito di trovare in essi un'ombra di qualcosa di più simile all'amore che all'odio. Dopo un primo istante di smarrimento osservò quell'uomo con più attenzione; il portamento fiero, il volto affascinante e gli occhi penetranti che in quel momento scrutavano la bella Holmes. Inconsapevolmente la sua mente collocò quell'uomo nello spazio che normalmente era riservato agli Holmes, esseri strani e in un certo senso superiori che aveva imparato a conoscere. Ora capiva perché Sherrinford si fosse innamorata di quell'uomo e del perché lui, nonostante tutto, la guardasse in quel modo. Erano simili, in un mondo fatto da persone normali, per non dire mediocri, loro erano riusciti a trovarsi.  
Il violino di Sherlock stridette vagamente appena l'uomo tirò con troppa decisione la nota conclusiva; lo sguardo di Norton tornò ad essere inaccessibile andando a studiare il detective e la sua espressione algida.  
Quando un applauso convinto riempì la sala il consulente investigativo fu costretto ad interrompere quella sfida di sguardi per sorridere con falsità alla folla ed accennare un piccolo inchino nervoso. Il salone presto tornò a riempirsi del vociare e del vagare delle persone, rendendo impossibile al Dottore la vista sia di Norton che degli Holmes, sommersi da una piccola folla di estimatori.  
John iniziò a farsi largo fra gli ospiti alla ricerca dell'amico quando si sentì strattonare leggermente per un braccio.  
«Dov'è Sherlock?!» Il volto di Sherry era teso, la voce bassa e gli occhi intenti a scrutare la folla intorno a sé. «Dovete andare! Adesso!»  
John boccheggiò un paio di volte non sapendo cosa dirle quando il detective si materializzò accanto a loro.  
«Tu vieni con noi.»  
La donna guardò il fratello prima con disapprovazione e poi con dolcezza.  
«No Sherlock.» L'uomo serrò la mascella, gli occhi intenti a vagare sul volto della sorella. Lei gli strinse la manica della giacca con dolcezza. «Sto bene…forza, sbrigatevi.»  
Il Dottore annuì con decisione sapendo di dover essere lui, quella volta, ad imporsi. Si avviò verso la scalinata principale per poi voltarsi verso l'amico con aria decisa.  
Il detective tentennò per qualche istante prima di annuire ed incamminarsi.  
«Ehi fratellino…» l'uomo si bloccò voltandosi con aria irritata verso la sorella che sorrideva divertita. «…cerca di ricordarti la configurazione del ferro!*»  
Il detective spalancò leggermente gli occhi prima di lanciarle uno sguardo carico d'astio e tornare a camminare a passi spediti sino a superare un incerto Dottor Watson.  
«Il ferro? Che c'entra il ferro?!»

* * *

Non avrebbe saputo quantificare da quanto tempo stesse guardando quell'identico ed immobile angolo di tappetto. In realtà non lo guardava in quel momento non più di quanto aveva fatto negli ultimi minuti; l'unico scopo di quell'angolo rovinato era fermare i suoi occhi e con essi il suo corpo per cercare di lasciar vagare la sua mente.  
Era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che quello non fosse né il luogo né il momento per capirsi ma non poteva far altrimenti. Non poteva impedire alla sua mente quel frenetico e quasi illogico vagare alla ricerca di ricordi, ricordi di Sherlock. Non dello Sherlock che aveva immaginato, né tanto meno interpretato, ma dello Sherlock reale, dell'uomo Sherlock Holmes a prescindere dallo sguardo di Molly Hooper.  
Un'infinità di mani, espressioni, sguardi, labbra, movimenti, voci e gesti di Sherlock le vagarono in maniera confusa nella mente ed alla fine dovette ammettere che appartenevano più a ciò che Sherlock era rispetto a ciò che per lei era. Quei pochi momenti del suo Sherlock, si perdevano in una mole infinita di sguardi vuoti, mani lontane, espressioni assenti, labbra immobili, voci algide e gesti negati.  
Fece pochi passi lenti prima di immobilizzarsi per guardare il suo riflesso nello specchio sopra il camino.  
I suoi vestiti sgualciti e sporchi davano alla sua figura un'aria ancora più trasandata e pesante. Il suo volto era stanco e bianco e la fasciatura che aveva sulla fronte era ormai divenuta un ammasso di stoffa e sangue rappreso. Le labbra ruvide e secche sembravano ancora più sottili. Le occhiaie erano dei solchi neri sotto gli occhi arrossati dal sonno e che in quel momento le restituirono uno sguardo vuoto.  
Non sei fatta per questo, Molly! Cosa credevi, eh?! Che bastasse falsificare un paio di cartelle e mantenere un suo segreto per renderti parte del suo mondo, per renderlo quello che tu credi sia? Sai bene che non basta. Non basta essere la sua inutile assistente di laboratorio, la sua "di cosa hai bisogno?", la sua Molly Hooper. Insomma, non basta essere te.  
Inspirò profondamente cercando di rispondere al suo stesso sguardo vuoto con uno più deciso.  
Doveva semplicemente dirgli addio. In fondo non doveva dire addio al suo Sherlock, doveva solo lasciar andare Sherlock Holmes, tutto qui.  
Una leggera stretta alla bocca dello stomaco stava per indurla a piegarsi ma si bloccò.  
Ora basta, Molly! Tu devi tornare ad essere la Dottoressa Hooper, con i tuoi maglioni, le tue espressioni e le tue labbra sottili; in fin dei conti ti ci sei sempre trovata bene, no? Benissimo. E lui tornerà ad essere il Detective Sherlock Holmes… consulente investigativo, Molly…ti prego, basta!

* * *

La giacca strusciava sottovoce lungo la parete del corridoio, le travi usurate del pavimento mugolavano sotto il peso del detective. Il pianoforte che aveva ripreso a suonare era un eco lontano ed ovattato.  
Sherlock girò leggermente la testa per guardarlo ed il dottore, come a rispondere ad una tacita domanda, tirò fuori la pistola.  
Arrivati alla fine del corridoio il consulente guardò prima in una direzione e poi nell'altra. Nessuno.  
John abbassò l'arma ed alzò un sopracciglio.  
«Com'è possibile che non ci sia nessuno a controllare i piani?»  
«E' un'ambasciata John, non una base militare.»  
Il Dottore strinse le labbra innervosito.  
«Mi aspettavo che ci fosse almeno qualcuno a controllare che Molly…»  
Il detective si voltò alzando un sopracciglio con fare critico.  
Il dottore strinse i denti.  
«Va bene, ho capito!...Quindi qual è il tuo piano? Bussiamo a tutte le porte chiedendo se hanno visto una donna ferita o urliamo il suo nome in giro come pazzi?»  
Il detective ignorò il tono sarcastico dell'amico e mise due dita a stringere la radice del naso, la fronte corrugata.  
John annuì più volte appoggiandosi al muro ed incrociando le braccia.  
«Fai con comodo, non c'è alcuna fretta!»  
Il consulente gli lanciò uno sguardo tagliente prima di tornare ai suoi ragionamenti.  
Dopo qualche istante aprì improvvisamente gli occhi.  
John lo vide avvicinarsi nuovamente all'angolo del corridoio, gli occhi chiusi, la fronte corrugata e gli altri sensi in allerta.

Molly si voltò di scatto.  
«Lo facevamo da piccoli. Il fischio si propaga maggiormente della voce e se si è attenti si riesce meglio a percepirne la provenienza e la distanza.»**  
Istintivamente si avvicinò alla porta e stava per rispondere a quell'inusuale richiamo quando, d'improvviso, si bloccò. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Come avevano fatto ad arrivare sino a lì? Normalmente di fronte alla sua porta c'era sempre qualcuno a controllare ma in quel momento regnava un silenzio quasi irreale. La stavano di nuovo usando contro di lui.  
Un altro fischio arrivò alle sue orecchie ma mise le dita di fronte alle labbra per impedirsi di rispondere. Lentamente si allontanò dalla porta colta da un'irreale sensazione di poter essere vista. Nell'indietreggiare urtò un tavolino facendo cadere una tabacchiera sul pavimento ed un suono metallico riecheggiò nella stanza. Sgranò gli occhi osservando con terrore quel piccolo oggetto.

«Hai sentito?»  
Il dottore corrugò la fronte allungando leggermente il collo.  
«Cosa? Io non ho sentito niente. Proviamo al piano di sopr….Sherlock, dove stai andando?»  
Il detective alzò una mano intimandogli di rimanere dov'era e di tacere mentre a passi lenti percorreva il corridoio.  
Si fermò davanti ad una porta uguale alle altre, la fronte quasi a toccarne il legno. Chiuse gli occhi inspirando silenziosamente, i sensi intenti a percepire il rumore anche più tenue.  
Molly strinse maggiormente le dita sulle labbra, i muscoli del corpo tesi per impedire anche il più minimo movimento. Il suono del battito irregolare del suo cuore le riecheggiava nelle orecchie impedendole di sentire qualsiasi altro rumore.  
Dopo qualche istante di irreale silenzio vide il pomello della porta girare a vuoto e non riuscì a trattenere quel respiro pesante che le stava lacerando il petto.  
Un sospiro identico provenne dalle labbra del detective. Rapidamente prese dalla tasca interna della giacca il passepartout.  
Molly riuscì a fare solo pochi passi verso la porta prima che l'uomo la aprisse.

* * *

Le pupille di Sherlock Holmes si dilatarono istintivamente per cercare di adattarsi alla luce tenute della stanza. I suoi occhi vagarono per essa cercando disperatamente di definire le varie ombre confuse sino a quando non individuarono la figura incerta di fronte a lui. Lentamente il contorno della patologa si fece più definito, come anche il suo viso. La mente del detective ci mise pochi istanti per catalogare tutto ciò che stonava in Molly Hooper. I capelli sciolti e arruffati, le labbra secche che pronunciavano parole che in quel momento non riusciva a percepire, gli occhi stanchi e spersi che lo fissavano. Provò qualcosa di simile al dolore quando vide quella Molly ricrearsi all'interno della stanza a lei dedicata all'interno del suo Mind Palace e quando la sua mente registrò la fasciatura non poté trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi ed istintivamente stringerle le braccia come quella mattina.  
Era stata una reazione istintiva ed umana, una delle poche che avesse mai avuto.  
Le sopracciglia corrugate di lei lo ingannarono convincendolo ad alzare le mani ed allontanarsi tuttavia, quando sentì i suoi palmi posarsi delicatamente sul suo petto, si bloccò. Riportò lo sguardo sul suo volto e la sua mente si focalizzò nuovamente sulle labbra di lei e su quello che gli stavano dicendo.  
«…un uomo qui davanti ma ora non c'è! Sherlock non capisci…»  
Le labbra di Molly si bloccarono ed i suoi occhi guardarono oltre la sua spalla. Una voce familiare lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
«Che delusione Mr Holmes. »  
Godfrey Norton entrò nella stanza preceduto da uno dei suoi uomini intento a tenere sotto tiro un disarmato e teso John. Con un cenno della testa Norton ordinò ai tre di sedersi sul divano per poi accomodarsi di fronte a loro.  
Il sottoposto uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
«Veramente, veramente deludente.» Incatenò lo sguardo a quello del detective. Un sorriso algido e innaturale rendeva inquietante il bel viso dell'uomo. «E' un onore conoscerla di persona Mr Holmes, dopo così tanto rincorrerci»  
«Sono certo che lo sia»  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio con fare perplesso.  
«Prego?»  
Il consulente accavallò le gambe.  
«Conoscermi...sono certo che per lei sia un onore ma temo di non poter dire altrettanto.»  
John strinse i denti agitandosi per la consueta ed inopportuna supponenza dell'amico. Norton sorrise divertito.  
«Vedo che il suo carattere non è cambiato Mr Holmes...è sempre lo stesso scontroso ed iroso adolescente...»  
Il detective si irrigidì ma un rumore sordo oltre la porta attirò l'attenzione dei presenti.  
Con un cigolio leggero la porta della stanza si aprì rilevando un uomo accasciato al suolo e una altera e cupa Sherrinford.  
Irene Adler la precedeva con le mani alzate in segno di resa.  
«Non sei mai stato bravo a scegliere i tuoi sottoposti, Godfrey.»  
Lo sguardo cupo che Norton lanciò alla Donna la costrinse ad abbassare il proprio. L'umiliazione non donava al bel volto della Adler.  
«Ma ho ottime capacità strategiche...»  
Il rumore di una pistola che veniva armata fece spostare gli occhi di Molly sulla mano di Norton. La canna puntava nella sua direzione.  
Sherry lanciò uno sguardo in direzione della patologa prima di tornare ad incatenare i suoi occhi a quelli di Norton.  
«Una situazione di stallo non la definirei un'ottima strategia.»  
Un ghigno si palesò sul volto dell'uomo.  
«Di che stallo stai parlando, tesoro?»  
Norton osservò divertito il consulente investigativo e poi la Donna prima di tornare ad osservare la sua avversaria.  
La mano della Holmes tremò impercettibilmente e Molly capì. Sherry non avrebbe mai potuto sparare ad Irene Adler, non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa del genere a Sherlock.  
Norton si alzò e fece un unico passo in direzione della patologa. Nonostante la reazione di Sherry fosse stata quella di avvicinare istintivamente la canna al capo della Donna, Molly percepì chiaramente come quello fosse un gesto assolutamente inutile. Godfrey Norton non avrebbe avuto alcuna reazione alla morte di Irene Adler.  
«Va bene, accettiamo lo scambio.»  
La voce del detective incrinò inaspettatamente quel silenzio teso.  
Molly si voltò per osservarlo. Gli occhi vitrei che fissavano Norton e la mano destra protesa a mostrare un cellulare nero. La patologa si immobilizzò alla vista dell'oggetto nero mentre una preoccupata e perentoria Sherrinford pronunciava il nome del fratello.  
La voce calda di Norton e qualcosa che spingeva sul suo maglione in corrispondenza dello stomaco fecero trasalire la patologa.  
«Non sarà così sciocco, voglio sperare?»  
Il detective gli si avvicinò con un algido sorriso.  
«Mi sopravvaluta»  
«La mia offerta non è più valida. Perché dovrebbe esserlo? Ora lei non ha più pedine con cui poter giocare.»  
Molly vide gli occhi del consulente investigativo diventare improvvisamente più scuri, le dita stringere maggiormente il cellulare.  
La mano libera di Godfrey si allungò in direzione del detective e fu in quel momento che Sherlock spostò il suo sguardo su Molly che non poté far altro che sussurrare un sommesso "mi dispiace". Non riuscì a decifrare quel lampo che per una frazione di secondo mutò l'espressione di lui ma sapeva che era solo e soltanto per lei.  
Con passi rapidi Sherrinford si avvicinò togliendo con nervosismo il cellulare dalle mani del fratello e posizionandosi a pochi centimetri dal volto di Norton.  
«Basta così! Vediamo di risolvere questa situazione senza altre ingerenze o complicazioni.»  
Il sorriso dell'uomo, per quanto celato dietro uno sguardo sadicamente divertito, aveva un che di lontano e familiare, come se le sue labbra non potessero far altro che reagire alla presenza di Sherrinford.  
Irene Adler, ormai libera, si precipitò sull'uomo disteso al suolo e ne prese l'arma per poi indirizzarla verso Sherry.  
«Il telefono, Miss Holmes.»  
Sherrinford lanciò uno sguardo annoiato in direzione della Donna prima di riportare gli occhi sul volto di Norton. Dopo qualche istante di silenziosa riflessione il sorriso dell'uomo si allargò ed annuì elegantemente.  
«Ovviamente la Dottoressa Hooper rimarrà a farci compagnia.»  
Sherlock inspirò pesantemente ma la Holmes lo ignorò con eleganza continuando a sostenere lo sguardo dell'uomo.  
«Ovviamente...»  
Passarono alcuni istanti prima che John li oltrepassasse per avvicinarsi al detective per indurlo al movimento.  
Molly, impietrita, lanciò uno sguardo prima al dottore e poi al detective ma se dal primo ricevette un vago conforto dal secondo non ebbe alcuna risposta. Sherlock Holmes era immobile, gli occhi cupi e duri rivolti verso Norton.  
Ad un ulteriore richiamo dell'amico il detective si mosse avviandosi verso la porta.  
Norton con la coda dell'occhio percepì lo sguardo che John lanciò ad Irene Adler e rise divertito.  
«Non tema Dottor Watson, sono un uomo di parola...Irene!»  
La Donna sgranò impercettibilmente gli occhi e fece per rispondere quando lo sguardo severo dell'uomo la bloccò. Ingoiò nervosamente prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Tutto quello che Molly riuscì a vedere fu la pistola nella mano della Donna che puntava sui due uomini e gli occhi chiari di Sherlock che le contraccambiavano lo sguardo.  
La porta si chiuse.

* * *

Si sentiva incredibilmente a disagio. Certo, uno degli elementi che la rendevano tale era la pistola che aveva puntata contro ma il vero problema era l'essere lì, con loro. Era assurdo e incredibilmente sciocco ma era così: si sentiva a disagio perché era un banalissimo terzo incomodo! Abbassò lo sguardo per guardare la punta delle sue scarpe...in fin dei conti le era capitato tante volte ma questa volta era diverso, pistola a parte.  
Sherrinford fece pochi passi verso il camino per poi alzare lo sguardo sullo specchio che troneggiava sopra di esso e studiare il suo stesso viso con espressione seria e meditabonda. Norton si voltò per osservarla e fece segno alla patologa di sedersi prima di avvicinarsi alla donna.  
Molly si accomodò abbassando lo sguardo ed osservando le proprie dita intente a giocare con un filo scucito del divano.  
«Questa non c'era...» nonostante si fosse ripromessa di non voltarsi, il viso di Molly si girò leggermente per capire a cosa si stesse riferendo la donna e ne vide le dita seguire una ruga leggera sulla fronte «e queste...» agli angoli degli occhi «e queste...» intorno alle labbra colorate dal rossetto.  
«Se solo ti fossi fidata di me.» La voce dell'uomo era stata un sussurro carezzevole.  
La donna si voltò di scatto, lo sguardo cupo e ferito.  
«L'ho fatto! E tu mi hai tradito.»  
L'uomo raddrizzò le spalle.  
«Non è così e lo sai bene. Era necessario.»  
«No! Non era necessario, sei tu che lo hai voluto rendere tale mettendo a rischio la mia famiglia e...»  
Norton si allontanò con un gesto di palese nervosismo prima di tornare di fronte alla donna. Gli occhi erano scuri e rabbiosi.  
«Famiglia? Di quale famiglia stai parlando Sherry?» La Donna ebbe un istante di esitazione. «Stai per caso parlando di quella famiglia che ti ha lasciato vagabondare? Stai parlando di quel Mycroft che ti ha lasciato marcire in quella specie di covo di matti per 20 anni o di quel tuo dannatissimo Sherlock che non si è mai neanche preso la briga di venirti a trovare mentre viveva la sua vita? Di questa famiglia stai parlando?!»  
Sherrinford osservò l'uomo; il suo respiro pesante, le labbra disgustate e gli occhi carichi d'odio.  
«Si Godfrey, di questa famiglia...di questa famiglia che, nonostante tutto, non mi ha mai mentito o tradito.»  
Un sorriso beffardo e algido si impadronì del volto dell'uomo.  
«Non farlo Sherry, non farmi credere di essere stata una delle tue alternative, sappiamo entrambi che non è così. Questo proprio non lo merito.»  
Il respiro della Holmes divenne incerto e il suo sguardo si abbassò in segno di resa.  
Norton continuò a fissarla, lo sguardo perso fra la tenerezza e l'odio, prima di riprendere il controllo di sé. Gli occhi guizzarono verso la patologa per poi tornare sulla donna.  
«Il telefono Sherry...» la Holmes alzò lo sguardo su di lui scrutandone l'espressione e Godfrey non poté trattenersi dal risponderle con un sorriso vago. «...non preoccuparti, non c'è nulla di realmente rilevante. Sono solo affari, lo sai.»  
La donna scosse la testa sconsolata mormorando un sarcastico "si, lo so" prima di alzare l'arma e puntarla sull'uomo.  
Godfrey sgranò gli occhi ma non reagì; al contrario, mise le mani nelle tasche con fare annoiato ed espressione.  
«Non dirmi che di punto in bianco ti ritrovi una coscienze, tesoro!»  
Lei sorrise amaramente a quelle parole.  
«Se solo fossi stato quel Godfrey che avresti potuto essere.»  
«Sono semplicemente ciò che sono, Sherry, non ciò che tu credevi io fossi.»  
Lo sguardo velato di tristezza e rammarico di lei fece vacillare la sicurezza dell'uomo.  
«No, non si tratta di me. Non si tratta di cosa speravo tu fossi per me ma solo di cosa tu hai scelto di essere. Ed hai scelto il peggio di ciò che potevi essere. Esattamente come ho fatto io.»  
Nonostante la pistola, l'uomo fece un passo verso di lei.  
«Credo invece di essere esattamente ciò che dovevo diventare per sopravvivere. Sai qual è il punto Sherry? E' che io non me ne vergogno, io non sono come te. Io non cerco di ripulirmi la coscienza perché so bene cosa ho fatto e so bene il perché. Per cui non ho alcuna intenzione di colpevolizzarmi per delle scelte che, quando ho fatto, ho reputato giuste.»  
Lei scosse nuovamente la testa. La voce le uscì strozzata.  
«Ma non capisci? Erano giuste per te o per me ma non realmente giuste.»  
La voce dell'uomo proruppe lasciandosi dietro una leggera eco.  
«Preferivi morire?!»  
«Si, se voleva dire essere migliore di come sono adesso. Di come siamo adesso!»  
Norton si immobilizzò, lo sguardo sconvolto e le labbra socchiuse. Sherrinford abbassò l'arma in un gesto carico di stanchezza.  
«Guardaci Godfrey, che cosa siamo? Tu lo sai? Perché io non lo so. Sento di aver sprecato la maggior parte della mia vita allontanandomi da tutto ciò che di vero e valido avevo intorno a me. Non so chi sono, non riesco a guardarmi indietro senza inorridire e non riesco a guardare avanti perché non vedo nulla. Mi sento persa ed immobile fuori da tutto ciò che c'è di reale. Non ho un luogo dove tornare e da poter chiamare casa senza rimpianti, non ho qualcuno con cui poter stare e che sappia cosa o chi io sia...»  
Una tenerezza intrisa di malinconia si impossessò del volto di Norton quando lui le si avvicinò accarezzandole con un tocco leggero il volto.  
«Ma io sono qui, tesoro. Io so chi sei. Il fatto è che noi siamo diversi, il nostro mondo è diverso. E' normale che tu ti senta così ma è soltanto perché gli altri non possono capire, non possono capirci.»  
Molly percepì quelle parole come un urlo che le rimbombava nelle orecchie e il volto di Sherlock le si ripropose davanti agli occhi.  
«Sai qual è stata la cosa peggiore?» La voce di Sherry fu quasi un sussurro. L'uomo le sorrise comprensivo in attesa che lei continuasse. «Accorgermi di non provare più nostalgia di noi.»  
La mano di Norton si fermò per poi allontanarsi lentamente dal viso di lei.  
«Non ero preparata ad abbandonare quei ricordi ma è successo...il problema non sono gli altri e non siamo noi, il problema è il nostro volerci nascondere dietro l'essere diversi. Non è vero che gli altri non possono capirci, forse non possono comprenderci a pieno ma possono capire. Il vero problema è come noi abbiamo reagito alla nostra diversità, cosa abbiamo fatto sapendo di sbagliare e cosa non potremo mai perdonarci. Ed è stato quando ho capito questo che ho anche realizzato di non poter più provare nostalgia per quello che eravamo perché eravamo qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa che non avremmo dovuto essere. Eravamo il peggio di noi.»  
Una lacrima rigò il volto di Molly ma nessuna quello di Sherry.  
Norton sembrava un essere inanimato e vuoto.  
Il volto di quell'uomo divenne una maschera immobile mentre quelle parole vagavano per la sua mente andando a riscrivere, modificare ed alterare tutti suoi ricordi e le sue percezioni. Molly sapeva che cosa volesse dire cambiare la propria percezione della realtà. Lo aveva capito parlando con quell'uomo, rivedendosi e rivendendo il suo mondo e i suoi ricordi, percependo ciò che da sola non avrebbe mai potuto capire; ed ora capiva perfettamente cosa Godfrey Norton provasse, cosa la sua mente lo stava portando a fare e quanto alla fine avrebbe provato dolore. Cambiare percezione, cambiare la propria realtà per avvicinarla alla realtà era un processo difficile, contorto e doloroso, soprattutto doloroso.  
Sherrinford abbassò lo sguardo per qualche istante per poi rivolgerlo alla patologa ed incamminarsi verso di lei. Molly avrebbe voluto stringerla per quanto quella donna, normalmente fiera e solare, le sembrasse, in quel momento, fragile e vuota.  
Un fruscio leggero le fece voltare entrambe verso Norton. L'uomo, con volto inespressivo, puntava la sua pistola verso la patologa; gli occhi vuoti rivolti verso Sherrinford.  
«Il telefono.»  
La donna non reagì né a quella richiesta né alla minaccia ad essa connessa e rimase immobile a fissarlo prima di alzare la pistola e puntargliela contro.  
«Godfrey, io non cederò. Sono certa di ciò che voglio essere e fare. E tu?»  
L'uomo armò la pistola.  
«Mai stato così certo.»

* * *

Un boato riecheggiò nella stanza seguito da un assordante rimbombo che fece tremare le pareti ed il pavimento.  
Tutto iniziò a muoversi e lentamente a sparire attratto in un enorme ed implacabile buco nero. Sherlock fece vagare i suoi occhi intorno a sé cercando di afferrare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma invano. Tutto era inesorabilmente troppo lontano e continuava a svanire in quel buio assoluto che continuava ad avanzare inglobando ogni più piccolo oggetto e ricordo. Ebbe la netta sensazione che anche l'aria intrisa di quel profumo a lui familiare stesse divenendo più rarefatta e pesante. Rimase immobile in attesa di venire anche esso ingoiato da quel nero assoluto che gli si avvicinava sempre di più ma arrivato a pochi millimetri da lui sparì. Ora, di fronte agli occhi sbarrati del detective, c'era solo una parete vuota del suo Mind Palace.

La voce di John, in principio un eco lontano, si fece largo nella sua mente sino a diventare riconoscibile.  
«Oh mio dio...»  
Il dottore fece qualche passo in direzione della porta dietro la quale era stato esploso il colpo ma l'arma di Irene Adler che puntava al suo torace lo fermò.  
Sherlock era immobile, gli occhi fissi su quella porta chiusa e il volto pallido e inespressivo.  
Quando improvvisamente la porta si aprì, un'insieme di informazioni secondarie si insinuarono nella sua mente: Sherrinford che puntava la pistola verso la Donna intimandole di consegnare la propria a John, un lamento distante che veniva malamente trattenuto, il vociare concitato di uomini che si avvicinavano, la pelle eccessivamente pallida della sorella e il viso alterato da un'emozione non controllabile. Tutto questo, insieme ad altri infiniti dettagli, occupò velocemente il suo Mind Palace ma l'unica cosa che riuscì realmente a vedere fu Molly Hooper. I capelli sul viso, lo sguardo confuso e sperso e il suo corpo che veniva faticosamente sorretto da Sherrinford.  
Non si rese conto di essersi precipitato su di lei, di essersi sostituito alla sorella nel sorreggerla e dell'aver iniziato a scrutare il suo corpo ripetendo sconclusionati e concitati "dove! dimmi dove!".  
Molly gli strinse un avambraccio attirando gli occhi dell'uomo nei suoi e lui capì.  
Con la patologa ancora fra le braccia si voltò verso la stanza ormai quasi deserta.  
Godfrey Norton era a terra. Il volto deformato da un'espressione di autentico dolore mentre con una mano cercava inutilmente di fermare il sangue che continuava ad uscire dalla spalla destra.  
La voce di Sherry attirò l'attenzione dei presenti.  
«A te la scelta.»  
Molly corrugò la fronte alle parole di Sherrinford ma comprese ben presto che la donna si stava rivolgendo ad Irene Adler. Ora stava a lei scegliere se essere la compagna di quell'uomo oppure no.  
Il vociare del personale e delle guardie dell'ambasciata stava diventando sempre forte; si stavano avvicinando rapidamente.  
Lo sguardo della Donna si fece ansioso, gli occhi vagavano alla ricerca di non si sa quale aiuto mentre gli occhi della Holmes rimanevano immobili su di lei.  
Le voci erano ormai a pochi metri da loro quando, dopo un ultima occhiata lanciata in direzione del detective, Irene Adler si voltò per poi sparire dietro l'angolo.  
Lo sguardo carico d'odio che Sherrinford rivolse alla Donna, e ciò che esso significava, non sfuggì alla patologa ma fu lo sguardo di amore e tristezza che la Holmes rivolse di sfuggita al fratello che sarebbe rimasto nel cuore di Molly Hopper per sempre.  
Un nuovo rantolo di dolore proveniente dalle labbra tese di Godfrey Norton fece voltare la patologa verso di lui. Il sangue denso e scuro continuava a fuoriuscire propagandosi lentamente sino ad arrivare all'angolo di quel tappeto che lei aveva reso fulcro dei suoi pensieri solo qualche minuto prima. I disegni e le loro sfumature cromatiche andarono attenuandosi fino a divenire un unico e piatto color vermiglio. Non riusciva a separarsi dalla vista di quel sangue, di quel foro che aveva dilaniato la pelle, i muscoli e le ossa dell'uomo. Non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo neanche quando si sentì strascinare via.  
«Andiamo»  
Percepì la vibrazione di quel sussurro. Lo sentì vibrare in quel petto che scaldava la sua schiena e lo sentì riecheggiare dentro di sé.  
Stava per ubbidire, abbandonandosi a quel tono basso e calmo, quando il suo istinto la spinse a fermarsi.  
«Sta perdendo troppo sangue, rischia di...»  
La voce sofferente e bassa di Godfrey Norton pronunciò il nome della Holmes.  
La patologa si fermò voltandosi verso la donna, immobile pochi passi dietro di lei. La vide voltarsi per poter osservare l'uomo.  
«Nonostante tutto, non mi pentirò mai di essere stato il tuo Frey...»  
Molly sgranò gli occhi...voleva forse dire che...  
Un fruscio leggero del vestito di Sherry accompagnò i pochi passi che la donna aveva fatto per potersi avvicinare a lui. Si accovacciò per poter avere il volto a livello di quello dell'uomo e tolse il fazzoletto dal taschino della sua giacca per premerlo sulla ferita e limitarne l'uscita del sangue.  
«Se solo fossi stato quel Godfrey che avresti potuto essere anche io avrei potuto darti il mio nonostante tutto...»  
Il volto di quell'uomo divenne una maschera immobile mentre quelle parole vagavano per la sua mente andando a riscrivere, modificare ed alterare tutti suoi ricordi e le sue percezioni.  
Sherrinford si alzò e si voltò che ancora l'uomo non aveva concluso quella difficile mutazione.  
A passi lenti si incamminò verso di loro per poi superarli ed uscire.  
Molly continuò ad osservare quell'uomo che lentamente ma inesorabilmente comprendeva il tutto e come il suo corpo sprofondasse sotto il peso di un mutamento così repentino.  
Il tocco delicato di Sherlock la fece voltare per poi condurla via e lasciarsi alle spalle Godfrey Norton.

* * *

**Note Autore:**  
*La configurazione del ferro è una citazione a "The third brother". Per chi non l'avesse letta o l'avesse dimenticata (eventualità più che comprensibile dato il tempo passato ^^'), nella storia precedente Sherry prende  
in giro Sherlock perché non si ricorda tutta la tavola degli elementi ed alla fine, quando lui le dice che i sentimenti sono solo un difetto chimico, lei sarcasticamente gli risponde che non può saperlo: "non sai la  
configurazione elettronica del ferro, come puoi conoscere quella dei sentimenti?!"  
** Sempre un richiamo a "The tird brother" quando Sherlock "chiama" Sherry non riuscendo a vederla. E' giunto il momento di spiegare questa cosa del violino e del fischio. Il tutto parte dal film "L'uomo che sapeva troppo" di Hitchcock. la scena che mi ha ispirato è quella in cui la madre, per far capire al figlio rapito che sono vicini a lui, inizia a suonare e cantare la ninnananna che gli sussurrava tutte le sere (la canzone è  
"Que sera sera" che sicuramente conoscete ^^) e il bambino, in risposta, la fischietta; così facendo il padre lo sente e lo va a salvare. Lo so, io non sono Hitchcock e un conto è un film un altro un racconto ma me la fate passare? ^^  
Che dire? Spero che questo capitolo non vi abbia deluso e che sia tornato al livello di quelli iniziali. Probabilmente la parte finale e un po' troppo affrettata e la "scomparsa" della donna troppo repentina ma devo ammettere che già così è stato fisicamente (lo so, è assurdo ma vi assicuro che è quella la percezione che ho) stancante. Grazie a chi è arrivato fino a qui e a chi ancora segue questa storia, nonostante tutto.  
A presto,  
Anne ^^


	11. Aveva immaginato che avrebbe dovuto

**Note Autore: **Salve a tutte/i!  
Innanzitutto grazie a chi ha continuato a seguire questa storia e spero che non vi stia deludendo.  
Ed ora, eccoci qui all'ultimo/penultimo capitolo di questa storia. Perché ultimo/penultimo? Perché dopo questo ce ne sarà un altro ma di tenore diverso. Come chi mi segue da un po' già sa, non amo andare troppo fuori dal seminato e cerco sempre di rimanere il più legata possibile ai personaggi originali. Tuttavia, quando si scrivono storie lunghe come questa, un'evoluzione dei personaggi è inevitabile per cui alla fine ci si trova a lavorare su personaggi che hanno molto della visione di chi scrive. E' per questo che ufficialmente la storia termina con questo capitolo, con i personaggi ancora più o meno fedeli a quelli della BBC; ma avendo scritto tanto su di loro e cambiato molto del loro essere non ho potuto resistere allo scrivere un capitolo decisamente OOC.  
Quindi, dopo questa ennesima e lunghissima premessa, ciò che voglio dire è: questo è l'ultimo capitolo ufficiale di "The third brother" ma, per coloro che non hanno problemi con un po' di OOC o che semplicemente vogliono un altro po' di questa storia, ci sarà un ultimissimo capitolo (epilogo, Anne, si dice epilogo!) che ovviamente sconsiglio a chi vuole concludere questa storia con qualcosa di credibile e ancora vicino al canone.  
Detto questo, come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza.  
A presto,  
Anne ^^

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

**Aveva immaginato che avrebbe dovuto mettersi in punta di piedi**

Circondò il bicchiere con entrambe le mani per trarne il maggior calore possibile e soffiò sulla piccola apertura del coperchio prima di berne un sorso. Inspirò e si rannicchiò maggiormente nella coperta guardando di fronte a sé con espressione assente.  
Non riusciva a distinguere le voci ed i suoni; tutto quello che percepiva era un rumore costante e inspiegabilmente ovattato del tutto. Il roteare delle eliche dell'elicottero sopra di loro, le sirene delle macchine della polizia che andavano e venivano, i passi pesanti degli agenti in tenuta antisommossa, il gracchiare delle radio e le urla delle persone che cercavano di sovrastare il tutto.  
Vide Mary scendere da un auto scura e, dopo essersi guardata intorno con espressione preoccupata, iniziare a correre, alzare con un gesto rapido il cordone giallo che limitava la zona e gettarsi fra le braccia del marito; le loro labbra si muovevano freneticamente per raccontarsi l'accaduto. Greg, una mano fu un fianco e una a reggere un auricolare della polizia di fronte alle labbra, impartiva ordini con fare stanco ma deciso. I tre Holmes, in disparte rispetto alla folla, confabulavano guardandosi intorno con aria innervosita; Molly si fermò ad osservare Sherlock. Gli occhi dell'uomo osservavano le labbra della sorella muoversi rapidamente, la bocca era una linea inespressiva e serrata, la rigidità del corpo era eccessiva persino per lui ed era una chiara manifestazione del suo nervosismo latente. Lo vide pronunciare brevi frasi, annuire impercettibilmente, spostare la propria attenzione fra i due fratelli.  
Quando improvvisamente spostò lo sguardo su di lei Molly reagì abbassando il proprio con fare colpevole.  
«Perché?»  
Sobbalzò voltandosi di scatto. Non si era accorta dell'arrivo di Donovan.  
«Come?»  
La poliziotta indirizzò la propria attenzione al detective, che per tutta risposta le regalò una delle sue espressioni più algide. La donna scosse la testa sconsolata prima di tornare a rivolgersi alla patologa.  
«Perché lui?...Insomma, con tutte le persone che ci sono al mondo...alle persone Sherlock non piace.»  
Molly abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere.  
«Lo so»  
«E questo non ti da fastidio, non gli da fastidio?»  
La patologa strinse le labbra prima di sorridere in direzione della sua bevanda.  
«Probabilmente si, gli darebbe fastidio, se alle persone lui non piacesse a causa di ciò che è.»  
Donovan aggrottò le sopracciglia non capendo che cosa volesse dire.  
«Non piace alle persone a causa di quello che sono...persone normali.» Inspirò profondamente prima di alzare lo sguardo per tornare a guardarsi intorno. «Cresciamo nella convinzione inconscia e segreta di essere migliori degli altri, di essere speciali. Scoprire che esiste qualcuno che sarà sempre e comunque migliore di noi e che, fra le altre cose, non si fa scrupolo di farcelo notare, ci spaventa. E' naturale, è normale!»  
Sally aprì le labbra per controbattere quando la voce di Lestrade la interruppe.  
«Allora, come andiamo qui?»  
Molly sorrise all'amico che con barba incolta e occhi arrossati dalla stanchezza si avvicinava.  
«Sto bene, grazie.» Lui le sorrise. «Invece lì? come va?»  
Lestrade fece un respiro profondo prima di lanciare uno sguardo fugace all'ambasciata circondata da uomini e mezzi della polizia.  
«Abbiamo quasi finito o per lo meno lo spero! Tuttavia...quell'uomo, Norton, a quanto pare è sparito ed anche quella donna.»  
Molly accennò un sorriso quando la voce del commissario si abbassò nel pronunciare l'ultima parola.  
Dopo un vago momento di imbarazzo lui si riscosse.  
«Comunque, direi che tu ora puoi andare. Ti faccio accompagnare a casa da una delle volanti.»  
La patologa scosse la testa con fare divertito.  
«Non serve Greg, davvero. Prenderò un taxi.»  
L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo severo.  
«Non se ne parla! Hai sentito il medico? Non dovresti neanche restare da sola per via di quella botta in testa. Fatti al...»  
«Ci penso io.»  
Si voltarono verso il consulente investigativo che si era magicamente materializzato di fianco a loro.  
Lestrade aprì e chiuse le labbra un paio di volte mentre Sherlock lo guardava con aria annoiata.  
«Beh, ecco, io...»  
Il detective si infilò i guanti con noncuranza.  
«Perfetto! Molly...»  
Una vaga espressione di stupore mista a panico occupò il volto della donna.  
«No, non serve. Io, ecco, grazie ma posso benissimo...»  
Il detective inspirò nervosamente prima di lanciare un'occhiata al commissario. L'uomo osservò prima l'uno e poi l'altra incerto sul cosa dire e fare prima che uno sguardo ancor più minaccioso dell'uomo lo spingesse a parlare.  
«Beh, Molly...in fin dei conti il medico ha detto che è meglio no?!»  
Sherlock alzò spazientito gli occhi al cielo prima di incrociare i polsi dietro la schiena.  
«Grazie Guy, chiarissimo.»  
«Greg!»  
Il detective lo ignorò.  
«Dopo di te...»  
La patologa guardò con aria incerta prima Lestrade e poi Donovan per poi alzarsi ed incamminarsi nella direzione che Sherlock le aveva indicato allungando il braccio in una sorta di gesto galante.  
Mentre a passi lenti si avvicinava al taxi che aspettava sul ciglio della strada, voltò il capo in direzione di Sherrinford. La donna, intenta in chissà quale telefonata, le regalò uno sguardo dolce ed un sorriso accennato prima di tornare a prestare attenzione al suo interlocutore.

* * *

Si mosse nuovamente per avvicinarsi ancor di più alla portiera dell'auto o per meglio dire per allontanarsi ancor di più da Sherlock che sedeva alla sua destra immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
Lei, per canto suo, aveva costantemente guardato fuori dal finestrino lo scorrere rapido della strada. In quell'orario improbabile Londra era addormentata e vuota, i lampioni illuminavano le strade deserte e le poche vetture che incontravano erano i furgoni dei giornali o quelli dei vari mercati.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso i palazzi della City che dominavano il cielo con le loro luci sempre accese a interrompere il buio di un cielo notturno nuvoloso.  
Il suono del cellulare di Sherlock la riscosse dai suoi pensieri facendola istintivamente voltare verso di lui.  
La luce del display illuminò il volto dell'uomo marcandone i lineamenti.  
«Qualcosa non va?»  
Avrebbe voluto mordersi la lingua non appena finita la frase. Non aveva deciso di chiudere con Sherlock Holmes? Allora basta!  
«No»  
La risposta lapidaria dell'uomo inaspettatamente la ferì. Strinse i denti per poi tornare a guardare dall'altra parte.  
«Era solo John...»  
Quanto odiava le frasi lapidarie di Sherlock! Odiava quel suo tentativo vago di fare conversazione. Perché quello era; dare una informazione incompleta per stimolare la curiosità del suo interlocutore e portarlo a chiedere chiarimenti. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo ma non riuscì a trattenere un interrogativo "mmh" che le uscì dalle labbra.  
«...stanno tornando a casa e mi chiedeva di te...»  
Questa volta si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di rispondere.  
Non appena il taxi si fu accostato al marciapiede, si precipitò fuori mormorando un vago saluto. A testa bassa si diresse verso i pochi gradini che la separavano dall'uscio pregando che lui non scendesse dall'auto ma fu inutile.  
Lo sentì parlare con l'autista, aprire e chiudere la portiera e percepì l'auto partire dolcemente.  
Respirò pesantemente al rumore dei passi di Sherlock che si avvicinavano fino a superarla.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando lo vide avvicinarsi alla serratura. Ma certo, le chiavi...  
Lui aprì la porta e si fece leggermente da parte per consentirle il passaggio. Percependo ancora i suoi occhi su di lei, oltrepassò l'uscio per poi iniziare a salire lentamente i gradini. I passi di lui, che la seguivano da vicino, inspiegabilmente le rimbombarono nelle orecchie.

* * *

Quando varcò la soglia di casa ebbe un attimo di esitazione.  
Tutto era avvolto dal buio salvo dei vaghi riflessi di luce provenienti dai lampioni e i neon della strada che illuminavano parti della stanza.  
Aveva rimosso come era stata lasciata la casa. Alcuni ripiani della libreria ancora a terra, un tavolino sdraiato sul tappetto arricciato in un angolo, la cucina non ancora completamente pulita.  
Le sembrava passata un'eternità da quando...la sua mente fu invasa dai ricordi.  
Sherrinford sul suo tavolo, il sangue che le colava sulla schiena. Sherlock che si aggirava con fare disinvolto per il suo salotto, "da quando sei così perspicace?". Godfrey Norton seduto sul suo divano che le sorrideva. Donovan che le chiedeva che cosa fosse successo, se lui le aveva fatto del male.  
Portò istintivamente la mano alla fronte in corrispondenza della ferita. Un'espressione vaga di sofferenza le deformò le labbra.  
«Cosa c'è? Fammi...»  
Aveva percepito il tono preoccupato ma si ritrasse quando lui fece per allungare una mano verso la sua fronte.  
«Sto benissimo!»  
Voleva dare alla sua voce un tono duro ma quello che uscì dalle sue labbra lo fu decisamente troppo.  
Si voltò di scatto quando vide gli occhi di lui cercare i suoi con aria investigativa.  
«Grazie di tutto, Sherlock. Ora scusami ma ho proprio bisogno di sdraiarmi.»  
Senza aspettare risposta andò a passi decisi verso la camera da letto per poi chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò sul letto ancora vestita rannicchiandosi sotto il piumone, le palpebre strette per cercare di sollecitare l'arrivo del sonno.

* * *

Si svegliò di soprassalto.  
Il respiro affannato, la schiena madida di sudore e gli occhi sgranati.  
«Non è così semplice, Molly.»  
La patologa si voltò in direzione della sua poltrona. Il sorriso dolce e malinconico di Sherrinford riusciva quasi a stagliarsi nel buio.  
«Non si può semplicemente chiudere gli occhi e lasciare tutto il resto fuori, credimi.»  
La patologa si tirò su per appoggiarsi allo schienale del letto. Il suo corpo era un ammasso di muscoli doloranti.  
«E allora come si fa?»  
La bella Holmes si alzò per poi sedersi ai piedi del letto.  
«Non si fa.» Lo sguardo perso della patologa convinse l'altra ad avvicinarsi per stringerle la mano con fare consolatorio. «Mi dispiace Molly, è tutta colpa mia...» la patologa iniziò a scuotere la testa «...ha ragione Sherlock.»  
Il capo di Molly si bloccò a quelle parole.  
«Cosa?»  
L'altra abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Sherlock è infuriato con me per averti coinvolto in tutta questa storia ed ha ragione. Non avevo alcun diritto di...»  
La patologa le strinse la mano con affetto e decisione.  
«No Sherrinford. Tu non hai nessuna colpa, sono stata io a...»  
«Lo sai da quanto tempo è che non riesco più a dormire?»  
Molly corrugò la fronte con aria confusa.  
«20 anni! E' da più di 20 anni che non riesco a dormire come fanno tutti gli altri. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi i miei errori, le mie scelte, le mie azioni mi si ripresentano davanti agli occhi. Costantemente ed interrottamente...»  
Molly ingoiò nervosamente il nulla e Sherrinford le lasciò la mano allontanandosi nuovamente da lei.  
«Anche Sherlock...»  
La Holmes sorrise malinconica guardando fuori dalla finestra prima di portare i suoi occhi in quelli di lei.  
«Secondo te perché è arrabbiato con me?»  
La voce sarcastica e vagamente divertita della donna la spiazzò.  
La mente di Molly palesò un "per me?!" che le sue labbra si rifiutarono di pronunciare.  
Sherry le sorrise con aria complice ma la patologa si riscosse da quella specie di stato meditativo scuotendo vagamente la testa.  
«No Sherrinford...» la donna aprì maggiormente gli occhi con fare sorpreso. «Non è come credi tu. Il problema sono io, il mio essere la più debole, l'anello debole.»  
La Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria dubbiosa. Molly respirò pesantemente parlando più a se stessa che all'altra.  
«Lo sapevo che aveva ragione lui»  
Sherry le si avvicinò con sguardo indagatore.  
«Lui chi? Di che cosa stai parlando?»  
Le dita della patologa iniziarono a giocare con le pieghe del lenzuolo.  
«Mentre ero lì...beh, insomma si, ho riflettuto su molte cose ed anche parlando con Mr Norton, io ho capit...»  
«Che cosa?!» Il tono perentorio e astioso della donna la fece intensivamente ritrarre in sé stessa. «Non dirmi che hai dato retta alle parole di Godfrey?! Dio mio, Molly, eppure ti avevo messo in guardia da lui.»  
Lo sguardo di Molly vagò disperatamente per la stanza. Com'era possibile che il tono di rimprovero degli Holmes la facesse sempre sentire così male?!  
Strinse il lenzuolo fra le dita cercando di trarne chissà quale coraggio.  
«Non mi ha detto niente che io non sapessi già. E' solo che mi ha aiutato ad ammetterlo.»  
«Ah davvero?!»  
Il sarcasmo nella voce della donna la ferì costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo per rispondere al suo.  
«Si, davvero! Ho sempre saputo di far parte di un mondo diverso da quello di Sherlock e lo sai anche tu.» Gli occhi di Sherrinford ebbero una momentanea insicurezza. «Ma ora ho veramente capito che non solo siamo due mondi diversi ma che siamo anche inconciliabili.»  
Sherrinford scosse la testa.  
«Ma Sherlock...»  
«Il problema non è lui, sono io! Io non appartengo al vostro mondo...»  
«Ma quale mondo?!»  
«Il vostro! Quello tuo, di Sherlock, di John, di Mary, perfino di Mrs Hudson...»  
Sherrinford inspirò profondamente.  
«Ascoltami, Molly. Non si tratta del tuo o del nostro mondo ma dei nostri mondi. Nessuno di noi è uno scompartimento stagno separato da tutto e tutti. Ci influenziamo e mutiamo di conseguenza.»  
«Sherry, lo sai che cosa intendo dire...»  
Le due donne si guardarono per qualche momento prima che la Holmes accennasse un'alzata di sopracciglia in segno di resa.  
«Potremmo dire che se proprio un mondo deve esserci tu ne sei quella più al margine, ecco.»  
«Sono l'anello debole, Sherry, e non voglio più esserlo.»  
«Questa scelta puoi farla solo tu Molly e non mi permetterei mai di interferire con essa...» la patologa le strinse le mani con fare riconoscente «...però, il fatto che tu possa essere considerata una debolezza di Sherlock vuol dire che...»  
Molly abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Non sono una debolezza _di_ Sherlock, sono una debolezza _per_ Sherlock...»  
«Ma lui ti...»  
«Sherrinford, tu sei una sorella fantastica ma non puoi decidere per Sherlock...o per me.»  
Sherry non poté controbattere a quella realtà e tacquero per qualche tempo prima che Molly rialzasse lo sguardo sulla donna studiandone il viso.  
«Poso farti una domanda?»  
L'altra le sorrise amorevolmente.  
«Quando Norton ha detto...beh, ecco, quando ha detto di non pentirsi di essere stato il tuo Frey...» Sherry annuì per convincerla a proseguire. «pensi che lo abbia fatto di proposito? Intendo il farsi sparare.»  
Sherrinford respirò pesantemente.  
«Non lo so»  
La patologa esitò per un istante prima di avvicinarsi alla donna.  
«Come stai Sherry...veramente?»  
La bella Holmes sorrise a quella donna ai margini di quello che pensava essere il loro mondo e che cercava comunque di aiutarla.  
«Potrà sembrarti banale da dire ma ho solo bisogno di tempo.»  
Molly annuì leggermente.  
«Già, fa miracoli.»  
Sherry scosse il capo.  
«Non è il tempo che fa miracoli. E' la nostra mente...con il tempo ogni emozione, preoccupazione e timore, se non coltivata, si attenua fino a sparire e diventare un semplice ricordo. Ho solo bisogno di questo, che diventi solo un ricordo.»  
Molly non riuscì a trattenersi dal guardarla con fare malinconico. Non aveva mai visto così tante sfaccettature in un unica persona come le aveva viste in lei; un mosaico di esperienze, idee e emozioni impossibili da poter gestire per unico essere. Eppure lei era là, eppure lei era una Holmes. Forse...  
La vibrazione del cellulare nella tasca di Sherry le riportò alla realtà.  
Si sorrisero.  
«Molly, io non voglio forzarti però una cosa voglio dirtela...suppongo che lui ti abbia raccontato di quella leggenda...» La patologa annuì arrossendo leggermente. «Beh, sai qual è la vera storia di Frey e Gregor? Lei non ha deciso liberamente di sposarlo, è lui che l'ha fatta rapire e che l'ha ricattata...Non dico di essere stata rapita ma ingannata si. Sia da lui che da me stessa. Per questo ti prego di non dare credito alle sue parole e cerca di riflettere bene sulle tue.»  
Molly strinse le labbra e le sorrise promettendole implicitamente che l'avrebbe fatto. Sherry rispose al suo sorriso e si protese in avanti per stringerla in un abbraccio caloroso alla quale l'altra rispose prontamente.  
Poi Sherrinford Holmes aprì la finestra e con un sorriso leggero se ne andò.

* * *

La luce tenue dell'aurora stava iniziando a mutare i colori e le forme della stanza. Le sfumature tenui del viola, del giallo e dell'arancio cercavano di imporsi al buio più nero ridando densità e contorni a tutte quelle forme che la notte sembrava aver annullato.  
Molly si fermò studiando quell'insieme tenue di colori che lentamente scoprivano Sherlock addormentato sul divano. I suoi avambracci, lasciati scoperti dalle maniche malamente arrotolate, rivelavano il vago bluastro della arterie che la sua pelle diafana non riusciva a celare; il collo veniva tradito dai raggi solari mostrando i ricordi di cicatrici ormai passate; i ricci scomposti e caotici erano un insieme di sfumature di colore come un tripudio di foglie autunnali.  
La donna fece solo alcuni passi verso di lui; i piedi nudi, ancora leggermente umidi dopo la doccia che si era concessa, posati cautamente sul tappeto.  
Un'espressione contornata dalla tristezza le si dipinse sulle labbra.  
Il volto di Sherlock era stanco e preoccupato. Ad uno spettatore esterno non avrebbe dato quell'impressione ma lei, lei che conosceva ogni sua piccola imperfezione, ogni sua piccola ruga, ogni suoi piccolo particolare, lei lo sapeva. Non avendo mai avuto veramente il coraggio di guardare Sherlock, Molly aveva imparato ad osservarlo nei riflessi degli specchi, quando si voltava per andare via, quando studiava i suoi casi, quando, insomma, era Sherlock; quindi, avendo dovuto conquistare il suo volto, aveva imparato a non guardarlo semplicemente ma a ricordarlo.  
Per questo, Molly Hooper sapeva che per quanto il volto di Sherlock Holmes in quel momento potesse risultare indifeso, sereno, quasi inespressivo, in realtà celava altro. Le sue labbra perfettamente chiuse erano il segno che aveva deciso di abbandonarsi al sonno e non che ne fosse stato rapito; la rigidità delle sue sopracciglia rappresentava il suo essere rinchiuso nei suoi pensieri; la piccola ruga fra di esse era la manifestazione della sua preoccupazione latente; le ciglia non perfettamente serrate, infine, confermavano il fatto che non si fosse addormentato da molto.  
Allungò una mano per prendere il cappotto dell'uomo, che giaceva su di una sedia, percependolo più pesante di quanto si aspettasse. Lo strinse a sé sorridendo per quella moderna armatura che l'uomo considerava ineliminabile ed essenziale per essere ciò che era.  
Fece qualche altro passo per arrivargli vicino a lui, coprirlo e sedersi sul tavolino di fronte. Sapeva che lui aveva già percepito la sua presenza. Lasciò vagare i suoi occhi sul suo volto ancora per qualche istante per poi abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Non era necessario che restassi.»  
Ne percepì il movimento. Il leggerissimo mugolio derivante dai muscoli doloranti dopo la nottata praticamente insonne; il fruscio dei vestiti mentre si metteva seduto; i suoi occhi che la scrutavano.  
Lei non alzò i suoi.  
«No.»  
Molly spostò leggermente il volto per andare ad osservare un fascio di luce. La polvere vagava libera nell'aria restituendo strani e tenui riflessi.  
Senza guardarlo in volto si alzò andando in cucina e attaccando il bollitore.  
«Vuoi qualcosa? Un caffè?»  
Il suo tono di voce risultò impostato e falso anche a sé stessa.  
Il silenzio dell'uomo seguito poco dopo da uno strofinio di vestiti, segno che aveva indossato il suo fedele Belfast, le fecero stringere denti, pugni e palpebre.  
_Una debolezza. La più debole._  
Inspirò cercando di ricomporsi e sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte per concentrarsi su ciò che fosse reale.  
Si voltò ed andò a passi spediti verso di lui, un sorriso innaturale e tirato sulle labbra.  
«Grazie.»  
Gli occhi di lui.  
Doveva ancora imparare a non reagire ai suoi occhi, a sostenere quello sguardo, quello sguardo che la scrutava e studiava, quello sguardo che ogni volta l'aveva portata ad aprirsi, a parlare con lui, a far cadere le sue strutture.  
Tuttavia lo aveva deciso, lo doveva, non poteva, non voleva ma _doveva _fare. Per cui, quella volta, solo e soltanto quella volta, lo sguardo di Molly Hooper non rispose allo sguardo di Sherlock Holmes rendendosi quello specchio vuoto che tanto spesso erano stati gli occhi di lui.  
«Non devi ringraziarmi Molly…»  
Un vago movimento delle labbra di lei fu l'unica risposta che ricevette prima che lei abbassasse gli occhi rendendogli di nuovo impossibile tentare di comprenderla.  
Aprì la porta indugiando per qualche istante, per poi superare l'uscio e chiuderla dietro di sé.  
Lei strinse le labbra, il fiato ancora trattenuto per cercare di capire cosa lui stesse facendo e forse pensando. Non percepiva rumori o fruscii. Sapeva che il pavimento del suo pianerottolo si lamentava costantemente di chi lo calpestava, che i bottoni del cappotto di Sherlock avrebbero ticchetto lungo la grata della rampa di scale troppo stretta, che l'eco del portone, anche se chiuso con attenzione e delicatezza, era sempre e comunque percepibile. Sapeva tutte queste cose, di conseguenza, sapeva anche che Sherlock era lì, dietro la sua porta, immobile, probabilmente in attesa come lei.  
Doveva semplicemente andarsene. Doveva voltarsi, andare in cucina, spegnere il bollitore e farsi il caffè. Lui l'avrebbe sentita e sarebbe uscito dalla sua vita. Tuttavia non ci riusciva, non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva a convincersi di quello che stava facendo.  
Il suono del Belfast che strisciava lentamente sul legno della sua porta e la suola delle scarpe che si opponeva al tessuto del suo zerbino le diedero conferma che Sherlock era lì e che si era voltato verso la sua porta, in attesa che lei decidesse cosa fare.  
Istintivamente fece quei pochi passi che la separavano dall'uscio e si fermò.  
Ora erano lì, uno di fronte all'altro, separati solo dalla sua porta di legno bianco.  
Lui percepiva il suo respiro, l'ombra delle sue gambe frapporsi alla luce che passava dalla fessura sotto la porta, le unghie corte delle dita di lei che si poggiavano su uno dei pannelli di legno.  
Lei sentiva la sua presenza. Percepiva sempre e comunque Sherlock, in ogni momento, in ogni contesto, come una sensazione che la circondava più che come una presenza fisica che le si accostava.  
Lo sguardo della donna, fino a quel momento perso nelle venature del legno, si spostò sulla maniglia in ottone. Vide la sua mano afferrarla.  
Il fischio del bollitore la fece sussultare inaspettatamente ed eccessivamente.  
Corse fino in cucina per spegnerlo.  
L'eco del portone d'ingresso che si chiudeva la fece voltare di scatto.  
Tornò alla porta e l'aprì improvvisamente.  
Non riuscì ad evitare gli occhi di Sherlock che, ancora immobile sul suo zerbino, la studiarono rapidamente percependone la preoccupazione, la tristezza, la delusione e la paura.  
La patologa si immobilizzò non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Vuoi costringermi a dirti addio, Molly Hooper?»  
Lei strinse i denti per cercare di controllarsi, gli occhi ancora incatenati a quelli di lui, la voce un sussurro strozzato.  
«Mi hanno usato ancora contro di te…» l'uomo corrugò la fronte e fece per parlare ma lei non si fermò. «…non voglio essere una debolezza per te.»  
«Sei tante cose, Molly Hopper, fuorché una debolezza»  
«Se non fosse per me tu...»  
L'uomo fece un passo avanti. Un lembo del suo Belfast a sfiorare una gamba di lei.  
«Se non fosse per te, Molly, io non sarei qui.»  
Fece vagare i suoi occhi sul volto di lei cercando di capirne i pensieri.  
«Sherlock, io sono una persona normale, appartengo ad un mondo normale ed è giusto che…»  
L'uomo le si avvicinò ancora tanto da bloccare il suo fiume di parole e costringerla ad alzare nuovamente gli occhi. Quelli di lui erano vitrei e severi.  
«Di cosa stai parlando?!» La donna si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualche irreale aiuto. «Non intendo rispondere alle frasi insensate di quell'uomo.»  
«Non sono frasi insensate! Lui ha ragione, lui sa…»  
«Lui non sa niente! E mi rifiuto di pensare che tu possa avergli creduto anche solo per un'istante!»  
«Non voglio vederti morire.»  
L'uomo si immobilizzò, gli occhi quasi spalancati ad osservarla. Il leggero tremito del corpo, il respiro pesante, le lacrime trattenute.  
Inspirò pesantemente prima di abbassare lo sguardo, sorridere e rialzarlo su di lei.  
«Non sarebbe una novità.»  
Molly strinse le labbra corrugando la fronte.  
«Ma non per causa mia.»  
«Non credi che spetti a me decidere?»  
Molly non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso triste prima di scuotere la testa convinta.  
«No. Spetta a me.»  
Rimasero lì, in uno di quei silenzi unici e calmi delle prime ore del giorno e non si mossero neanche quando la radiosveglia di Molly proruppe invitando la città a svegliarsi.

"_Buongiorno Londra!_  
_Avanti! Alzate le chiappe e date il benvenuto a questo freddissimo 6 Gennaio._  
_Il più freddo da qui a ben 50 anni, dico bene Frank?"_  
"_Dici benissimo Paul, infatti le previs..."_

Gli occhi di Molly si spalancarono ed alzò il volto all'improvviso per incontrare quello divertito e offeso dell'uomo.  
«Non ti facevo così insensibile Molly Hooper...proprio oggi...»  
La patologa non riuscì a trattenere un deciso "No" prima che un sorriso sincero si aprisse sul volto dell'uomo.  
Lei rilassò le spalle cercando inutilmente di non rispondere a quel dannato sorriso. In fin dei conti, ormai l'aveva preso. Non ci avrebbe fatto niente e gli avrebbe sempre fatto tornare in mente lui.  
Sospirò pesantemente prima di voltarsi, andare ad aprire un'anta della libreria e tirarne fuori un libro.  
Tornò da lui porgendoglielo con finta aria disinvolta e cercando di non sorridere.  
«Volevo incartarlo ma poi, sai...»  
Sherlock prese il libro dalle mani di lei e lo osservò prima di alzare un sopracciglio dubbioso.  
«Pensavo che ti servisse una versione più aggiornata sulla storia della pirateria.»  
Lui voltò il libro per leggerne la presentazione sul retro e le rispose con aria distratta.  
«Questo è sui corsari. E' differente...»  
Molly lo guardò con aria maliziosa quando lui si bloccò ed assunse un'aria vagamente imbarazzata per essere stato ingannato così facilmente rivelando la sua debolezza infantile. Le labbra di Molly si aprirono finalmente ad un sorriso sincero.  
Il detective infilò il regalo in una tasca del cappotto prima di alzarne un bavero per andare a cercare qualcosa in una tasca interna.  
Con aria confusa Molly lo osservò estrarne un oggetto avvolto in una banale carta velina marrone. Scrutò il volto inespressivo dell'uomo che le porgeva l'oggetto.  
«Sherlock, pensavo che almeno questo ti fosse chiaro. A Natale si scambiano i regali mentre per il compleanno si ricevono e basta.»  
Per tutta risposta l'uomo alzò un sopracciglio senza, tuttavia, desistere dal porgerle il pacchetto.  
La patologa guardò alternativamente l'uomo e l'oggetto per poi allungare una mano e prenderlo.  
Lo scartò con aria disinteressata prima di bloccarsi.  
Le mani le tremarono leggermente e gli occhi furono immediatamente coperti da un velo di lacrime. Si girò con uno scatto verso il tavolino accanto alla sua poltrona preferita prima di tornare a voltarsi verso Sherlock, lo sguardo ancora fisso sulla cornice che racchiudeva la foto di lei e suo padre.  
Il foro non c'era più.  
«Come hai fatto?»  
La sua voce era solo un sussurro.  
Sherlock fece un passo incerto verso di lei.  
«Ti interessa veramente?» Lei scosse la testa stringendo le labbra e trattenendo a fatica le lacrime. «Mi dispiace Molly...perdonami.»  
Alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di lui. La sua mente si riempì di tutti quei ricordi di Sherlock che aveva voluto allontanare da sé. Quello che lei si era ostinata a definire e relegare a _il suo _Sherlock si sovrappose e impose allo _Sherlock Holmes_ che così freddamente aveva creato in quegli ultimi giorni. Riconobbe in quel gesto tutti quelli che Sherlock aveva per John, Mary, Sherry e Mrs Hudson, gli stessi gesti che aveva avuto anche per lei. Sentì il suo cuore riempirsi man mano che gli sguardi di lui, i suoi sorrisi e le su parole tornavano a reclamare quel luogo che era stato loro per così tanto tempo. Era veramente così debole? Le bastava veramente così poco per cedere e cambiare? Per cancellare tutto ciò che si era ripromessa di fare e dire?  
Lui la guardò e le sorrise con lo stesso sguardo e le stesse labbra con cui una volta le aveva augurato fortuna in un ingresso grigio di un palazzo qualsiasi*. Ma questa volta era diverso. Questa volta quell'espressione fu accompagnata da un tocco leggero che le accarezzò una tempia per proseguire sulla sua nuca, sul collo e poi arrivare a cingerle le spalle e stringerla a sé.  
Il respiro di liberazione che uscì dalle labbra di lei fu il colpo di grazia che Sherlock Holmes diede a Godfrey Norton.

* * *

Non avrebbe saputo descrivere quella sensazione, non era certa che fosse reale. In realtà, non era certa se tutto quello fosse reale. Avrebbe potuto essersi ingannata? Avrebbe potuto essere un sogno. Dopotutto, ne aveva fatti così tanti.  
Inspirò sentendo l'odore di Sherlock a pochi millimetri da lei, strinse le dita intorno al tessuto della camicia di lui che gli copriva la schiena, ascoltò il battito del suo cuore, calmo e regolare; alzò lo sguardo per vedere come fosse il suo volto da una prospettiva e una vicinanza che mai avrebbe sperato.  
No, non poteva essere un sogno. Non poteva essere riuscita ad ingannarsi così bene. Non poteva essere riuscita ad ingannare tutti i suoi sensi.  
_Non tutti, Molly._  
Quella vocina nella sua testa la prese alla sprovvista ed istintivamente si strinse maggiormente a lui. No, non avrebbe potuto sopportare che anche quella volta fosse solo e soltanto un sogno.  
In risposta a quella stretta, Sherlock si mosse leggermente spronandola silenziosamente ad alzare lo sguardo. Corrugò la fronte e studiò gli occhi di lei per cercare di capire che cosa la turbasse.  
Dopo un primo momento di esitazione lei gli sorrise.  
_Se è solo un sogno che problema c'è? Lo hai già fatto miliardi di volte..._  
Aveva immaginato che avrebbe dovuto mettersi in punta di piedi ma non così tanto e ringraziò il cielo che la sua visione, sorridendole, si abbassasse su di lei per aiutarla a baciarlo.  
Più che un bacio fu uno sfiorarsi di labbra ma fu quello a darla la certezza che quello di fronte a lei fosse Sherlock Holmes, che tutto quello fosse reale e che era quello il momento di iniziare ad arrossire. Fece per abbassare i talloni così da tornare a percepire il suolo e la realtà quando lui si abbassò nuovamente su di lei per rispondere a quel semplice sfiorarsi di labbra con qualcosa di decisamente più simile a un bacio.  
In principio si lasciò baciare, prima di spostare le sue mani dalla schiena al petto di lui per poi salire e andare a cingergli il collo. Percepì l'abbraccio di lui farsi più serrato e adorò il fatto di non dover più far affidamento sulle sue gambe per sorreggersi. Lui bastava per entrambi.

* * *

Le sfuggì un mugolò disapprovazione quando le labbra di lui si allontanarono e si ritrovò a dover utilizzare nuovamente i suoi piedi.  
Aprì gli occhi con espressione contrariata, le dita ancora strette al colletto della camicia di lui.  
Sherlock sorrise divertito a pochi centimetri dal suo volto ed alzò un sopracciglio perplesso.  
«Credo stia cercando te...»  
La patologa ci mise qualche istante prima di registrare le parole di lui ed ancor più tempo per realizzare che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta chiamando il suo nome.  
Sgranò gli occhi lasciando la camicia di lui e cercando inutilmente di sistemarsi i capelli.  
«Meena...»  
Al di là della porta l'amica reagì a quel richiamo anche se appena sussurrato.  
«Molly! Oddio Molly, stai bene? Perché non apri? Sei svenuta! Oh mio Dio sei svenuta! Riesci a raggiungere la porta? Aspetta, non preoccuparti, ci penso io! Chiamo i pompieri!»  
La patologa sorrise divertita per il panico illogico dell'amica e dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo imbarazzato a Sherlock, che si era fatto da parte per lasciarla passare, andò verso la porta.  
«Meena, se fossi svenuta...» la porta si aprì, rivelando una Meena allarmata e vestita in maniera sconclusionata. «non potrei risponderti, non credi?»  
La donna buttò le braccia al collo della patologa.  
«Oh cielo! Quando mi ha detto quello che è successo non potevo crederci! Perché non mi hai chiamato? Sarei venuta qui ieri sera. Non dovresti rimanere da sola e...»  
Lo sguardo della donna fu attirato dall'uomo che a pochi metri da loro le osservava imperscrutabile.  
«E lui che ci fa qui?»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo prima di voltarsi ed andare a guardare fuori dalla finestra senza nessun motivo plausibile.  
Molly guardò con preoccupazione l'una e poi l'altro prima di attirare l'attenzione dell'amica.  
«Mena ma di chi stai parlando? Chi ti ha detto cosa...?»  
Lo sguardo astioso della ragazza indugiò ancora qualche istante sulle spalle dell'uomo prima di voltarsi verso l'amica e riprendere la sua espressione preoccupata.  
«Mr Mycroft ovviamente! Quell'uomo è davvero un angelo. Era così preoccupato per te! Mi ha chiamato mezz'ora fa e mi ha raccontato tutto: che ti sono entrati i ladri in casa, che tu li hai scoperti e per questo loro ti hanno colpito. Mi ha chiesto se potevo venire a controllare che stessi bene...che gentilezza, che signorilità! Uomini così ormai non si trovano più.» abbracciò nuovamente l'amica che rivolse uno sguardo perplesso e stupito a Sherlock al quale lui rispose muovendo la testa sconsolato e regalandole uno dei suoi sorrisi a mezza bocca.  
Meena liberò nuovamente l'amica per poi dirigersi in cucina.  
«Allora di cosa hai voglia? Ora che ci penso, puoi mangiare o no? Ho letto su internet che dopo una botta in testa non si dovrebbe...ma hai usato il bollitore?! Mai sei impazzita! E se svenivi nel mentre?! Avresti potuto...»  
La patologa scosse la testa sconsolata mentre l'amica continuava a elencare rimedi casalinghi e preoccupazioni illogiche. Poi incontrò lo sguardo di Sherlock che divertito le si avvicinava.  
Erano nuovamente persi in quella specie di mondo parallelo e lui fece per dire qualcosa quando Meena fece capolino dall'isola della cucina.  
«Può andare Mr Holmes, ora ci sono io.»  
L'uomo le lanciò un'occhiata fugace mentre Molly si voltava redarguendola con lo sguardo e mimandole con le labbra di tacere.  
«Me ne stavo giusto andando»  
La patologa si voltò nuovamente verso di lui con aria sorpresa e dispiaciuta.  
Non appena il voltò di Meena sparì dietro l'angolo lui le si avvicinò maggiormente, la voce bassa e calda.  
«L'auto di Mycroft è qui sotto da mezz'ora.»  
Molly abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise. Due dita a giocare con un bottone della camicia di lui.  
Ecco perché aveva chiamato Meena, Sherlock lo stava ignorando. Sbuffò interiormente: lei aveva aspettato anni per avere Sherlock dieci minuti per sé, lui poteva aspettare mezz'ora.  
Espirò leggermente facendo tornare la sua parte razionale e accompagnando Sherlock verso la porta.  
Una volta sull'uscio lui si voltò e la guardò con un'espressione che Molly avrebbe imparato a riconoscere e amare come nessun'altra.  
Lei gli si fece ancora più vicina.  
Una voce perentoria e fredda echeggiò nella stanza.  
«Grazie, Mr Holmes!»  
L'irrigidimento della mascella accompagnato da uno sguardo vitreo carico d'odio di lui e una nuova e più inquietante occhiataccia di lei, fecero nuovamente rintanare Meena dietro l'angolo della cucina.  
Molly si voltò per l'ennesima volta verso Sherlock e fece per dire qualcosa quando sentì le labbra di lui prendere le proprie e le dita circondarle il volto. La sorpresa sul volto della patologa durò appena pochi istanti prima di ricambiare, con medesimo trasporto, il bacio.  
Vacillò un attimo quando la lasciò e fu certa che il suo sorriso, in risposta a quello che luile rivolse prima di scendere rapidamente le scale, fosse decisamente ebete.  
Rimase immobile, sorriso ebete incluso, per alcuni secondi prima di sentire il portone del palazzo cigolare; si voltò quindi di scatto e dopo aver con decisamente poca eleganza scavalcato la lampada che giaceva a terra non considerata, si diresse alla finestra giusto in tempo per vederlo uscire, lanciare uno sguardo nella sua direzione e salire in macchina.

Con una lentezza disarmante si sedette sul divano. Un sorriso leggero, gli occhi persi a fissare un punto indefinito e due dita a sfiorarsi le labbra.  
Non poteva crederci, non poteva crederci, non poteva crederci, non...ok, basta! Il concetto era chiaro. Il punto era: e adesso? Cosa sarebbe successo, cosa avrebbe fatto lei e cosa avrebbe fatto _lui_? Forse avrebbero dovuto parlarne, anzi dovevano parlarne, si ma come? "Che freddo che fa oggi, vero? A proposito, riguardo all'altro giorno, sai quando ci siamo..." Ok no, decisamente no. E allora? Cosa doveva fare? Insomma, in una situazione normale lui si sarebbe fatto vivo e probabilmente sarebbero andati a cena da qualche parte e poi...Ma quella non era una situazione normale, lui non era una persona normale e lei, ormai lo aveva capito, non era una persona normale.  
Sorrise guardando la foto di lei e suo padre che, non si ricordava bene quando, aveva posato nuovamente sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona. Quella foto non sarebbe più stata la stessa ai suoi occhi. Quella foto era la rappresentazione reale e tangibile dell'esistenza del _suo Sherlock._

* * *

**Note Autore: **  
*Non so se si capisce ma mi riferisco alla scena de "La casa vuota"...spero si capisca ^^  
Premetto che non sono molto convinta del finale ma non sapevo bene come muovermi, un po' come Molly insomma ^^.  
Che dire? Mi dispiace dover abbandonare questa storia, i suoi personaggi e la mia/nostra Sherrinford ma prima o poi doveva succedere e, al di là di tutto, sono contenta (e spero lo siate anche voi) di averla portata a compimento. Il mio unico e vero rammarico è stato il tempo e l'aver abbandonato questa storia rendendomela, e temo rendendovela, in un qualche modo estranea in certi punti (se dovessi scegliere fra questa e "The third brother" sceglierei sicuramente la prima) ma ormai è cosa fatta.  
Per tutte/i coloro che si fermeranno qui, vi saluto e vi ringrazio nella speranza di vederci (se così i può dire) molto presto. Di idee in mente ne ho tante, bisogna vedere solo se e quando usciranno. ^^  
Per tutti gli altri, ci vediamo nel prossimo capitolo!  
Grazie per essere arrivate/i fino a qui e a presto,  
Anne ^^


	12. Non potevo accontentarmi di meno

_**Note Autore: **Salve a tutte/i!_  
_Ed infine, dopo un tempo improponibile, ecco l'ultimo capitolo di questa odissea più che storia. Come detto nelle note alla parte precedente, questo capitolo è un po' a sé e sopratutto molto fuori dal canone ma non ho resistito a scriverlo per molti motivi, soprattutto il volere chiudere un cerchio e in un certo qual modo ritornare alle origini._  
_Voglio ringraziarvi di nuovo e per l'ultima volta per l'affetto che avete dimostrato verso questa storia e per le belle parole e le critiche costruttive che mi avete regalato. Per quanto mi dispiaccia abbandonarla, sono contenta di portarla a compimento e di potermi affacciare ad altri progetti che ho da un po' in cantiere e soprattutto spero che la nuova serie porti novità e spunti per tutte/i noi._  
_Quindi, come sempre ma per l'ultima volta per questa storia, a voi l'ardua sentenza._  
_A presto,_  
_Anne^^_

* * *

_**L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes**_

_**Non potevo accontentarmi di meno**_

«Non ci posso credere! Veramente non lo sai?»  
L'uomo cercò debolmente di liberarsi ma senza successo. Le dita di lei sulle palpebre gli impedivano di usare quel senso, costringendolo a catalogare quel ricordo attraverso la sensazione della sua voce divertita a pochi centimetri dalle proprie labbra ed il corpo sdraiato con estrema naturalezza sul suo.  
Accennò un sorriso prima di riprendere un'espressione annoiata.  
«Non è così importante.»  
Le mani di Molly si spostarono così da permettere a Sherlock di vedere la tavola periodica sul soffitto della sua camera di adolescente e il volto della patologa che sorrideva divertita.  
«Non è così importante?! La configurazione elettronica del ferro?! Ci lavori con questa roba.»  
Lui scosse la testa sconsolato a quelle parole che gli ricordavano Sherrinford e le sorrise. Lei rispose al suo sorriso per poi tornare a sdraiarsi nell'incavo fra il braccio e il torace di lui, lo sguardo nuovamente fuori dalla finestra.  
Le nuvole si muovevano rapidamente trascinate dal vento invernale.  
Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno si sarebbe trovata lì, fra le braccia di Sherlock ad aspettare che casa Holmes si svegliasse per festeggiare il Natale. Sognato si, immaginato mai. Certo, non era stato facile, anzi tutt'altro; avere una relazione con Sherlock Holmes era ciò che di più assurdo, complicato, irrazionale e contorto le fosse mai capitato. Aveva dovuto imparare a considerare superfluo ed inutile tutto ciò che in passato le era sembrato fondamentale in una relazione e aveva dovuto insegnare a lui cosa volesse dire essere una coppia; si erano trovati a discutere delle cose più assurde, concordare su effimeri dettagli e scontrarsi su questioni fondamentali. Nonostante tutto, ce l'avevano fatta e senza, in realtà, cambiare. Erano ancora Sherlock e Molly, solo che quella congiunzione era cambiata arricchendosi di cene saltate, appuntamenti non programmati, silenzi offesi, risate immotivate e tanto, tanto altro.  
Sentì il braccio di lui cingerla maggiormente e la labbra avvicinarsi al suo orecchio. Erano diventati anche questo, gesti e movimenti che esprimevano pensieri, domande e sentimenti. Per questo Molly rispose a quella tacita richiesta di chiarimenti sui suoi pensieri.  
«Rideresti di me.»  
Si voltò per poter osservare l'espressione falsamente riflessiva dell'uomo.  
«E' una delle 24 reazioni possibili.»  
Accennò un mezzo sorriso prima di tornare ad osservare la luce tenue.  
«Ad un uomo.»  
Lo aveva detto così, un po' sovrappensiero e un po' per gioco ma fu sorpresa dall'irrigidimento di lui. Certo, si era trattato di un frammento di secondo, qualcosa di ancor più breve di un istante ma lo aveva percepito. Aveva sentito i muscoli tendersi per poi rilassarsi immediatamente e il respiro di Sherlock fare una leggera variazione.  
«Qualcuno in particolare?»  
Inspirò muovendosi leggermente. Sherlock registrò la ormai familiare sensazione dei capelli di lei che gli sfioravano la pelle ed attese.  
«...Era un bravo ragazzo, brillante!» si impose di rimanere immobile mentre i suoi occhi registravano le dita di Molly stirare e piegare una minuscola porzione del lenzuolo. «Avevamo lo stesso gruppo di amici. Ci conoscevamo da molto tempo...» le dita di lei lasciarono il lenzuolo per andare ad insinuarsi nel pugno parzialmente chiuso di lui per aprirlo ed iniziare a seguirne le linee interne con un tocco leggero. Un sospiro pensieroso la fece muovere nuovamente. «...non sono mai stata una romantica. Non ho mai permesso a me stessa di esserlo. Ma...» i muscoli del volto di Sherlock ebbero un fremito vago mentre i suoi occhi seguivano la punta delle dita di lei che sfioravano la pelle sensibile delle sue.. «...una volta che ho sentito, anche se solo per un momento, quello che ho provato per te...» si voltò nuovamente per tornare a guardare e scrutare gli occhi di lui. «...mi hai rovinato. Non volevo accontentarmi di meno.»*  
Vide gli occhi di lui cambiare colore ma il suo volto rimanere immobile prima di parlare con apparente inespressività.  
«Quindi adesso dovrei ridere di te?»  
Le sopracciglia che impercettibilmente si alzavano e un angolo delle labbra che si incurvava la fecero sorridere ed avvicinarsi per rispondere all'ormai conosciuto bacio di lui.

* * *

«Lo sai che lo farebbe.»  
Un sospiro di rassegnazione e condiscendenza uscì dalle labbra di lui a pochi millimetri dal suo collo. Si sollevò per poterla guardare negli occhi e lei, dopo aver fatto vagare lo sguardo sul suo volto, gli sorrise. Un carezza leggera sulla guancia. Lui inclinò il capo per assecondarla per poi chinarsi nuovamente e baciarla.  
In teoria era meglio non farlo, non incoraggiarlo, ma lei ricambiò quel bacio esattamente come tutti gli altri per poi guardarlo abbassarsi ed andare a sfiorare, come aveva fatto la prima volta e come da allora avrebbe sempre continuato a fare, le sue braccia lì dove le aveva strette ormai un anno prima.  
Per quanto gli avesse detto che non importava più, che era passato, che l'aveva perdonato, lui aveva continuato a farlo ed era diventato uno di quei piccoli dettagli che erano e sarebbero sempre stati loro.  
Si alzò per baciarla nuovamente. Un bacio più intenso, il corpo ancora più vicino al suo.  
«ALLORA? GUARDATE CHE SALGO VERAMENTE!»  
La voce perentoria di Sherrinford riecheggiò nuovamente.  
Molly scoppiò a ridere mentre il volto sconsolato di lui si andava a nascondere fra l'incavo del suo collo ed il cuscino.

* * *

«Oh John, il problema è che quando era piccolo gli altri bambini non lo hanno accettato…»  
«Sherry...»  
«Un anno di "non gli piaccio" e "non mi piacciono" e così via….»  
«Sherry!»  
«Cosa c'è? E' vero?»  
«Il problema non ero io, erano loro.»  
«Concordo pienamente.»  
«Oh per favore Mike, tu eri peggio di lui.»  
«Io?! E non chiamarmi Mike!»  
«Vi ricordate del povero figlio degli Smith? Va ancora in terapia per quella storia di Babbo Natale!»  
«Sherry, io gli ho solo detto la verità! Non vedo come quest...»  
«Chi viene con me dagli Hoower?...Non fate quelle facce, non mi interessa chi ma almeno uno deve venire.»  
«Sherry!» «Sherrinford!»  
«Cosa?! Ma che razza di fratelli siete? Non ho alcuna intenzi...»  
«Sherrinford, noi abbiamo assolto al nostro stupido ed irrazionale dovere l'anno scorso ed ora è il tuo turno.»  
«Traditori! Mamma ti prego, non voglio! Papà di qualcosa...»  
«Beh tesoro, in fin dei conti potremmo anche lasciar stare i ragazzi. Sono adulti ormai, queste cose li mettono in imbarazzo.»  
«E al mio imbarazzo chi ci pensa? Lo sai che domenica scorsa Mrs Taylor, ha detto a Mrs Fowler che Mrs...»  
«John! Smettila di farle mangiare biscotti o non pranzerà!»  
Molly si fermò sulla porta comunicante fra cucina e salotto. Un sorriso accennato e uno sguardo sereno erano la palese dimostrazione di quanto quel caos giocoso e familiare la facessero star bene.  
I battibecchi dei tre Holmes, le risate trattenute di John e Mary sugli aneddoti infantili del consulente investigativo, il pugno di ferro di Mrs Holmes, la simpatia del marito e lo sgambettare incerto della piccola Watson la facevano sentire a casa, la facevano sentire bene.  
Vide la bimba vacillare un istante per poi sedersi, o meglio afflosciarsi, involontariamente vicino alle gambe di Sherlock. Lui, ancora intento a rispondere alle accuse della sorella, si chinò in avanti per poi circondarle il torace con le dita affusolate e rialzarla, in un gesto automatico e familiare. La piccola si aggrappò ad un suo dito, per aiutarsi a superare l'incredibile ostacolo rappresentato dal piede di lui, per poi lasciarlo e ricominciare a girovagare per la stanza.  
Un sospiro, carico di tutto l'amore che potesse derivare da una scena del genere, riempì il torace della patologa. Avrebbe potuto non essere lì, avrebbe potuto non avere tutto ciò che adesso poteva definire suo. Il senso di colpa che le si ripresentava ogni volta che pensava a Norton e a ciò che lei aveva pensato di Sherlock, le mutarono lo sguardo.  
Abbassò il volto e tornò in cucina per cercare di ricomporsi quando sentì le braccia di Sherlock cingerle la vita.  
Sapeva che lui aveva capito e sapeva che non approvava quel suo senso di colpa.  
Appoggiò la schiena sul suo petto stringendo a sua volta le braccia di lui. Chiuse gli occhi registrando il battito calmo e regolare del suo cuore, la stretta dolce ma decisa e le labbra che le sfioravano la tempia.  
«Te lo assicuro...» lei trattenne il fiato «...non volevo traumatizzare il figlio degli Smith.»  
Molly scoppiò a ridere prima di voltarsi ed appoggiare la fronte a quella di Sherlock, il _suo_ Sherlock.  
Non avrebbe più dubitato di lui, come non avrebbe più dubitato di loro ma soprattutto non avrebbe più dubitato di sé stessa.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Note Autore: **_  
_*La frase che Molly pronuncia deriva dal film "I guardiani del destino". Non so se la traduzione è fedele alla versione italiana (sicuramente non è letterale) poiché la mia "ispirazione" non viene dal film ma da un meraviglioso video su youtube. La ragazza che lo ha fatto ne ha creati molti altri, ugualmente belli, e su cui ovviamente la mia mente ha già iniziato a lavorare. Chissà, forse alla fine ne usciranno delle vere storie. Qualora vogliate vederlo, cosa che vi consiglio con tutto il cuore, il link è questo: watch?v=IGtVkOXcEi4_


End file.
